Suite des chroniques des princes d'Eryn Las Galen
by scrattounette
Summary: Legolas et son frère face à un nouveau danger... Plus d'actions que dans mes deux précédentes fic. Promis. Sans parler de l'apparition d'un certain jeune humain élevé par des elfes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Elmin se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas trop rire devant l'air embarrassé de Legolas.

« Ada… Nous ne partons que deux jours…

-Est-ce censé me rassurer ?

-Nous serons très prudents, répéta le prince en détachant bien chaque syllabe. »

Finalement, les deux jeunes elfes quittèrent la cité sous le regard paternel inquiet de Thranduil. Ils chevauchèrent cote à cote dans la bonne humeur, en restant sur les chemins les plus saufs de la forêt.

Leurs responsabilités s'accroissaient chaque jour dans la cité et les deux frères avaient moins de temps pour eux maintenant qu'ils avaient activement pris part aux combats qui faisaient rage plus au sud de la forêt. Mais ces deux prochains jours devaient être quelques heures de répit pour tous les deux.

La première journée passa à une vitesse incroyable. Les deux jeunes elfes avaient l'impression que quelques heures seulement s'étaient écoulées.

« Nous devrions chercher un endroit pour la nuit, dit Elmin, il fera bientôt noir, les chevaux ne verront plus où ils vont. »

Legolas sourit. Il se sentait détendu comme rarement il ne s'était senti ces derniers temps. Si seulement leur petite escapade pouvait durer plus longtemps que quelques jours ! Il suivit son frère à travers la forêt, vers une petite clairière qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux, et qu'ils savaient paisible. Mais à leur arrivée, un spectacle très inattendu les attendait.

Au milieu de la clairière, plusieurs silhouettes étaient étendues à terre. Les deux elfes descendirent immédiatement de cheval et s'approchèrent prudemment. Tous étaient allongés face contre terre, immobiles. Legolas s'agenouilla le premier, horrifié à la vue de tous ces corps. Tout de suite, les deux elfes s'aperçurent qu'il ne s'agissait que d'humains, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître au beau milieu de leur forêt.

Elmin observa la clairière avec anxiété. L'atmosphère était très lourde ici. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de rester dans cet endroit, mais ces hommes avaient besoin d'aide, ils ne pouvaient pas décemment partir alors que certains étaient peut être encore en vie. Il rejoignit donc son frère près du premier corps.

« Celui là est encore en vie. Mais je ne vois pas où il est blessé, aide-moi à le retourner. »

A peine Elmin avait-il déposé sa dague sur le sol pour retourner le corps qu'une voix retentit derrière eux.

« Ne bougez pas. »

Les deux elfes firent volte face en même temps, Elmin reprenant sa dague et Legolas son arc. Plusieurs autres hommes étaient apparus, tous armes en main, la plupart visant les elfes avec leurs arcs.

« Posez vos armes ! »

Lorsqu'Elmin perçut dans son dos les bruits d'autres hommes, il comprit qu'ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade. Il se retourna. Tous ceux qu'ils avaient trouvés étendus à terre en pensant qu'ils étaient morts ou blessés s'étaient relevés, eux aussi armes en mains. Les elfes étaient encerclés.

« Posez vos armes, répéta l'homme.

-Que voulez-vous ? Que se passe t-il ici ?

-Pour la dernière fois, posez vos armes. Nous sommes beaucoup plus nombreux que vous. »

Les deux elfes obéirent finalement car ils avaient réalisé qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Doucement, sous les yeux des hommes, les deux elfes déposèrent leurs armes sur le sol.

« Reculez. »

Ces hommes semblaient connaitre les elfes. Ils se montraient très prudents. Dés que les elfes furent assez éloignés de leurs armes, deux hommes ramassèrent dagues et arcs elfiques.

Elmin serrait les dents en silence. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Tous les humains qu'il avait rencontré jusque là s'étaient montrés pour la plupart un peu méfiants envers les elfes, mais amicaux.

« Que voulez-vous ? Se risqua-t-il à demander.

-Taisez-vous, elfes. »

Un des hommes derrière lui, lui donna un violent coup de pied à l'arrière de ses genoux. Elmin tomba à genoux. A coté de lui, Legolas perdit patience et voulut protéger son frère en s'interposant. Le regard flamboyant, il faisait face à l'homme qui semblait être le chef de la bande puisqu'il était le seul à pendre la parole. Il le défiait de s'approcher et de le combattre, qu'il soit armé ou non.

« Ecarte-toi, elfe. »

Legolas sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse quiconque menacer ou s'en prendre à son frère. Mais il savait aussi que tous les deux ne faisaient pas le poids contre tous ces hommes.

Tandis qu'il examinait la situation, cherchant désespérément une solution, une faille parmi les hommes, l'un d'eux laissa échapper une flèche.


	2. Chapter 2

Essaidel: Tu guettais quoi?! lol!!!

lessien calmcacil: mddr!!!! j'ai éclaté de rire quand j'ai vu ton message!

tenshihouou: lol!!!! houhou attention à eux!!!

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Legolas vit la flèche partir, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne et ne se plante dans sa cuisse. Sous le choc, l'elfe perdit l'équilibre et à coté de lui, Elmin se releva dans un bond. Il aida son frère à regagner son équilibre. Legolas arracha la flèche de sa jambe en serrant les dents pendant qu'Elmin affrontait à nouveau l'homme.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

-Il n'a pas obéit. »

Elmin comprit tout de suite qu'ils auraient du mal à se sortir de cette situation. Ces hommes cachaient à peine leur rage. Mais d'où pouvait-elle bien provenir ?

La suite se passa très rapidement. On les força à nouveau à se mettre à genoux. Elmin entendit Legolas retenir sa respiration pour tenter de bloquer la douleur et de ne pas crier. Dans cette position, leurs mains furent liées et on les bâillonna.

Le capitaine donna de nombreux ordres. On remit violemment les elfes debout après plusieurs minutes. De toute évidence, ces humains étaient pressés, et ils avaient fait en sorte de ne laisser aucune trace dans la clairière avant de quitter la clairière. Elmin se tourna vers Legolas inquiet. Le jeune elfe fermait les yeux fermement le temps de retrouver son aplomb et que la douleur devienne supportable. Elmin aurait voulu l'aider bien sûr, le laisser au moins s'appuyer sur lui, mais avec leurs mains attachées dans le dos, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Et le groupe se mit en route.

Au début, Legolas fit tout ce qu'il put pour marcher le plus normalement possible. Mais après deux heures de marche, il avait beau se concentrer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de boiter de plus en plus. Il devenait trop difficile de s'appuyer sur sa jambe blessée.

Lorsqu'ils stoppèrent finalement, au milieu de la nuit, Legolas avait l'impression d'être dans un état second. Sa blessure le brûlait atrocement et la douleur qui s'en irradiait engourdissait tout le reste de son corps. Il savait que la plaie avait besoin de soins. En quelques heures, l'infection avait eu le temps de se développer. Déjà il se sentait fiévreux.

Elmin ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il était visiblement très inquiet et souffrait de ne pas pouvoir lui venir en aide.

A nouveau, on les força à se mettre à genoux au centre d'une autre clairière, toujours de la même façon, en les forçant à plier les genoux. Elmin obtempéra tandis que Legolas tomba brutalement. La douleur s'intensifia encore et il bascula contre son frère le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Elmin profita que Legolas soit contre lui pour l'examiner autant que possible étant donné que leurs mains étaient toujours liées. La première chose qu'il remarqua était que son frère brûlait de fièvre. Et sa respiration était aussi trop rapide. Sa jambe était en sang. Sa blessure devait être infectée. Si rien n'était fait, Legolas ne pourrait pas marcher longtemps dans cet état.

Et puis, comme si les hommes avaient fait le même raisonnement que lui, trois hommes approchèrent. L'un d'eux portait des bandages et une gourde qui devait contenir de l'eau.

Un homme dégaina son épée et la posa conte la gorge d'Elmin, lui ordonnant ainsi de se tenir tranquille Les deux autres hommes, sans se soucier d'être brutaux ou non forcèrent Legolas à étendre sa jambe et commencèrent à nettoyer la plaie. Ils travaillèrent avec hâte comme s'ils répugnaient à la tâche, comme si le simple fait de toucher un elfe les dégoutait. Legolas fut incapable de retenir quelques gémissements pendant le traitement, mais il était rassuré d'être toujours appuyé contre Elmin.

Quand ce fut terminé, les hommes avaient fixé un bandage étroitement serré autour de sa jambe. Bien que la blessure soit toujours douloureuse, elle ne brûlait plus comme auparavant. Au moins les hommes avaient-ils traité l'infection. Ce qui signifiait que pour le moment au moins, ils voulaient les garder en vie.

On les laissa sous bonne garde au milieu de la clairière. En peu de temps, Elmin sentit le corps de Legolas se détendre et sa respiration ralentir, alors qu'il s'endormait, épuisé à cause de son hémorragie et de l'infection. Ils restèrent dans cette position le reste de la nuit. Les humains avaient besoin de repos avant de reprendre la route. Tout le temps Elmin resta éveillé pour veiller sur Legolas endormi contre lui et pour surveiller les humains.

En plus de quelques uns disposés tout autour du camp, un groupe montait la garde à quelques mètres d'eux, assis autour d'un feu. Ils parlaient à voix basse, éclatant de rire par moment. Leur capitaine était parmi eux et écoutait ses hommes en silence.

Elmin détournait le regard pour ne pas montrer qu'il essayait de les écouter.

« Ne sont pas si résistants que ça. L'autre ne pourra pas marcher très longtemps.

-Tu ne le pourrais pas non plus avec une blessure non soignée à la jambe.

-Je croyais que ces elfes étaient plus résistants que ça.

-Laisse-leur l'occasion de te le montrer et tu le regretteras.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde les craint tant. Ce ne sont que des créatures arrogantes.

-Tu as raison sur ce point, intervint le capitaine. Ils sont arrogants et n'ont cure des problèmes des autres. J'ai rencontré leur roi une fois, un elfe particulièrement fier et imbu de sa personne. Mais ne les sous-estime pas. Ce sont aussi de redoutables combattants. »

L'homme allait protester, mais son capitaine leva une main pour qu'il se taise et l'écoute.

« Je ne crois pas que leur race réellement supérieure à la notre en force, mais ils ont des siècles pour s'entrainer là où nous n'avons que quelques années au mieux. Là est la plus grande différence. Et avec ces deux là, nous montrerons aux autres que ce ne sont pas des créatures magiques et qu'elles n'ont rien d'invincibles. »

Un ricanement parcourut le groupe et Elmin sentit un frisson le parcourir. Ces hommes étaient venus dans le seul but de capturer quelques elfes et les ramener chez eux. Ces hommes les détestaient pour la seule raison qu'ils étaient des elfes. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi ces hommes détestaient-ils les elfes ?

'_Valars, _pensa le jeune elfe_, pourvu que nous croisions une patrouille ! Nous ne pourrons pas nous en sortir seuls. Et si ces hommes ne nous tuent pas maintenant, c'est sans doute pour nous exécuter plus tard devant ceux qu'ils appellent les autres pour leur prouver que nous ne sommes pas invincibles !'_

Elmin observa Legolas un moment en se demandant comment ils allaient se sortir de cette situation.

'_Peut être nos chevaux sont-ils retournés à la cité.'_

Si c'était le cas, Thranduil aurait tout de suite compris que quelque chose de terrible était arrivée, et il aurait envoyé du secours.

'_Pourvu que ce soit le cas'_

* * *

et voilou!!!!! vous aimez!


	3. Chapter 3

lessien calmcacil: Merci beaucoup! et puis ben pour répondre à ta question, le roi c'est Thranduil.

Eryn: Whaou! Quel courage d'avoir tout lu comme tu l'as fait! et c'est trè flatteu pour moi! Merci beaucoup! Et j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite! On verra ça! lol!

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Au levé du jour, le lendemain matin, Legolas revint à lui en sursaut. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la brusque luminosité, peu habitué à dormir les yeux fermés. Il regarda autour de lui, et s'aperçut qu'il était toujours appuyé contre Elmin qui l'observait avec inquiétude. Il se redressa doucement pour le rassurer. Sa jambe le faisait moins souffrir qu'auparavant, mais elle était encore engourdie.

Les humains commençaient à ranger leurs affaires sans prêter beaucoup d'attention aux prisonniers, pour le plus grand étonnement de Legolas. A coté de lui, Elmin suivait chacun de leurs mouvements, prêt à bondir à la moindre occasion. Son regard ne traduisait que sa concentration. Legolas l'admira un instant. Bien qu'à genoux, les mains liées, et bâillonné, le jeune prince vit un cet instant le grand guerrier qu'était devenu son frère. Rien dans son attitude ne montrait qu'il avait peur ; et si c'était pourtant le cas, ce n'était pas pour sa propre vie, mais pour celle de Legolas.

L'attention de Legolas retourna vers les humains lorsqu'il entendit l'un d'eux sonner l'alerte. De toute évidence, un danger était proche, mais les deux elfes ne purent en apprendre davantage. Dans cette partie de la forêt, ce pouvait être n'importe quoi, des araignées noires, des orcs, des gobelins, parfois même des ouargs, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une patrouille d'elfes.

Elmin se concentra un peu plus. Il devait saisir cette occasion. Si ces hommes parvenaient à les emmener jusque dans leur village, ils n'auraient certainement plus aucune occasion de s'enfuir.

La panique envahissait peu à peu le camp. Quel que soit le danger approchant, les hommes n'étaient pas préparés.

L'un d'eux passa devant Legolas en courant sans prêter aucune attention aux prisonniers. Elmin se releva dans un bond et le bouscula violemment. L'homme, surpris, perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre. Elmin ne perdit pas de temps et sans hésiter lui assena un formidable coup de pied qui l'assomma. Il s'accroupit à coté de lui et lui prit son épée pour se libérer de ses liens.

Lorsque ce fut fait, d'autres hommes s'étaient aperçut de ce qu'il avait fait. Elmin aperçut le poignard à la ceinture de l'homme qu'il venait de mettre à terre. Il le prit rapidement et retourna près de Legolas qui s'était lui aussi levé. Il lui mit le poignard entre les mains, pour qu'il se libère lui-même.

Les autres hommes, en colère avaient sorti leurs armes et s'avançaient vers eux, l'air menaçant. Elmin leur fit face, et les attendit. Bientôt, Legolas fut à ses cotés. Même s'il n'avait pas d'arme autre que le poignard, il était hors de question qu'il laisse Elmin se battre seul pour les protéger tous les deux.

Oubliant le danger qui les avait plongés dans la confusion, les hommes attaquèrent les deux elfes sans ménagement.

Elmin bloqua sans mal les premières attaques, car même s'ils étaient très nombreux, ces hommes étaient désorganisés à cause de la panique qui les avait saisis quelques instants auparavant, et de la colère qu'ils éprouvaient maintenant.

Jamais auparavant Elmin n'avait mis un terme à la vie d'un homme. Les ennemis qu'il avait affronté par le passé étaient les noires créatures au service du Mordor, ou en tout cas, créées par le pouvoir du Mordor. Des créatures torturées, sans volonté propre, dont le seul salut ne pouvait se trouver que dans la mort.

Mais ces humains avaient leur volonté propre. A sa connaissance, ils n'étaient asservis par aucune entité de l'ombre. Enlevé des elfes pour les tuer ensuite devant les leurs était leur seul choix, mais un choix fait dans l'ignorance, sans doute motivé par une crainte infondée.

Il était plus difficile de se battre contre eux, car Elmin voulait croire qu'il était peut être possible, d'une façon ou d'une autre de leur montrer la réalité. Il refusait de penser que le cœur de ces humains puisse être irrémédiablement corrompu. Les Valars n'auraient pas insufflé la vie à des créatures naturellement mauvaises. Non, en les créant comme ils l'avaient fait, les Valars avaient donné le choix aux humains de suivre tel ou tel chemin. Elmin en était profondément convaincu. Il aurait tant voulu les aider à prendre conscience de leurs erreurs !

Mais les humains l'attaquaient avec férocité. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de riposter. Dans d'autres circonstances, il ne se serait peut être pas battu, il aurait essayé de leur parler, de leur faire entendre raison.

A contrecœur, il lança ses premières offensives avec succès. Devant lui, trois hommes gisaient à terre morts. Il esquiva une autre attaque, et avec une rapidité étonnante, ramassa une autre épée. Il recula d'un pas, cria le nom de son frère qui aperçut du coin de l'œil et lui lança l'arme avant de retourner dans son propre combat.

Legolas attrapa l'épée facilement en prenant appuie sur sa jambe non blessée. Il avait perçu l'hésitation de son frère au début du combat, et avait ressentit la même appréhension que lui à combattre des humains. Néanmoins, il était arrivé à la même conclusion, s'ils ne se battaient pas, les humains eux n'hésiteraient certainement pas à les mettre à mort.

L'épée qu'Elmin avait récupérée pour lui était lourde. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se battre avec une telle arme. Bien qu'il se soit souvent entrainé au maniement de l'épée par le passé, il préférait largement les dagues, plus légères et plus maniables. Il risqua un coup d'œil autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'il était encerclé, tout comme Elmin, un peu plus loin.

* * *

Voilà, un peu d'action! lol!!!! A votre avis, ils vont y arriver?


	4. Chapter 4

Eryn: Sadique?! Moi?! mais non, mais non... Je vois vraimemt pas pourquoi tu dis ça.... hum hum... pas tant que ça, tu vois, tu n'as pas attendu longtemps pour la suite.

lessien calmcacil: lol! bon, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre aussi

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Legolas roula sur le coté pour échapper à son agresseur. La blessure à sa jambe protesta, mais il l'ignora. Il le fallait. Ils avaient une chance de s'échapper, ils devaient la saisir. Elmin était parvenu à se saisir d'une autre des épées des hommes et lançait offensives sur offensives.

Le prince vit une autre épée à terre non loin de lui. Avec une vitesse fulgurante, il se précipita vers elle la saisit juste à temps pour se défendre contre l'homme toujours à sa poursuite. Ses deux épées en main, comme son frère, il put repousser plus d'ennemis à la fois. Mais les armes étaient lourdes, et Legolas sentait qu'il fatiguait rapidement. Et il savait que son frère ressentait la même chose. Avec la fatigue accumulée depuis des mois, et cette dernière attaque, les deux jeunes elfes avaient moins d'endurance qu'en temps normal. Leurs mouvements et leurs réflexes étaient considérablement ralentis. Les humains, eux, étaient beaucoup plus nombreux, et ils étaient en bonne santé.

Legolas vit deux autres hommes s'approcher de lui, armes en mains. L'elfe tenta de se redresser, mais sa jambe blessée l'obligeait à adopter une posture inconfortable. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut son frère qui lui aussi était en difficultés. S'ils ne recevaient pas de l'aide bientôt, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas. Le prince évalua ses chances, elles étaient minces. Et ses possibilités étaient tout autant réduites. Ils ne pouvaient pas fuir, même s'ils connaissaient mieux la forêt que ces hommes, ils n'avaient pas la force de les distancier.

L'elfe se défendit tant qu'il le put contre ses agresseurs. Mais il ne put lancer aucune offensive digne de ce nom.

Lorsque durant son combat, il entendit derrière lui un gémissement de douleur étouffé, il reconnut immédiatement la voix de son frère. Il se retourna à temps pour voir un des hommes planter son épée dans l'abdomen d'Elmin. Le choc lui coupa la respiration, et c'est seulement grâce à une bonne dose de chance qu'il évita les coups suivants des humains. Il eut envie de crier, d'abandonner le combat et de courir vers Elmin, mais savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit.

Elmin lâcha sa propre arme, surpris par la douleur aigüe. Et brusquement elle s'accentua. Il croisa le regard de son ennemi avant de regarder sa propre blessure. L'épée était enfoncée dans son corps jusqu'à la garde, ce qui signifiait qu'elle le transperçait. L'homme maintenait encore l'arme dans la blessure, comme s'il avait lui aussi du mal à croire ce qu'il avait fait. Il la retira brutalement, libérant le flot sang. Elmin tomba à genoux, tentant désespérément de bloquer le sang avec sa main, mais il se rendit compte de l'absurdité de son action, car il sentait aussi le liquide chaud s'écouler dans son dos.

Il releva les yeux vers son agresseur qui s'apprêtait à l'achever sans sommation. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu abattre une deuxième fois son épée sur lui, l'elfe le vit se raidir brutalement et tomber à la renverse, abattu par l'une des armes envoyées sûrement par Legolas.

La douleur était difficilement supportable, paralysante. Il tomba au sol en haletant, cherchant son frère du regard. Mais Legolas ne parvenait pas à l'approcher. Il y avait encore trop d'ennemis qui l'empêchaient de porter secours à son frère. Elmin tenta de se redresser pour apprécier la gravité de ses blessures mais la douleur explosa. Il fut incapable de retenir un cri de douleur. Il s'efforça de rester immobile et de retrouver ses esprits.

Legolas sortit de son champ de vision, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître son inquiétude. Mais les bruits des épées s'entrechoquant n'avaient pas cessé. Donc Legolas se battait toujours.

Le prince devait maintenant affronter seul tous leurs ennemis. Il essaya de se rapprocher néanmoins de son frère, mais les hommes lui coupaient la route. Il n'osait pas regarder directement vers Elmin par peur de ce qu'il pourrait voir. Il fit de son mieux pour continuer et ne pas laisser la peur l'envahir. Ne pas prendre en compte ce nœud qui venait de se former dans son estomac. Ne pas écouter son cœur qui lui suppliait d'accourir auprès d'Elmin. Ne pas abandonner.

Elmin, lui, n'abandonnerait pas.

Tous les hommes restant étaient maintenant contre lui. Ils étaient encore tellement nombreux ! Certains même, confiants dans leur future victoire, riaient. Un coup reçu aux tempes quelques minutes auparavant saignait abondamment. Son propre sang recouvrait l'un de ses yeux, l'aveuglant partiellement. Il comprit rapidement qu'il n'avait plus le dessus. Une lame transperça sa peau entre ses côtes. Déjà affaibli par les blessures précédentes, il ne put rester debout plus longtemps. Et ses ennemis le comprirent aussitôt. Ils le projetèrent à terre sans ménagement. Ses épées lui glissèrent des mains. Et ils s'acharnèrent sur lui, avec toutes les armes qu'ils avaient à disposition.

Il entendait leurs ricanements et leurs moqueries. Ils avaient gagné contre des elfes, ils les tenaient totalement à leur merci.

Dans un dernier effort, le prince tenta de se protéger, recroquevillé sur le sol, les mains sur sa tête. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un enfant sans aucune défense, totalement sous le contrôle d'esprits plein de haine, une sensation affreusement familière.

Tout espoir que tous les deux puissent s'en sortir commença à le quitter. Tous les deux étaient à terre, blessés, épuisés, sans armes. Il devait bien se l'avouer, Legolas commençait à avoir peur. Il était totalement impuissant. Les coups ne cessaient de pleuvoir sur lui.

Au moment où il pensait que les hommes allaient finalement en terminer avec eux, il sentit les coups brusquement s'arrêter. Il ne bougea pas et attendit. Mais personne ne le frappa plus. Et l'obscurité devint plus pesante. Il se dit qu'il serait préférable de ne pas assister à sa propre mise à mort. Il ne leur ferait pas le plaisir de crier ou de les supplier.

Il glissa peu à peu dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Bon, là, je suis un petit peu sadique.... j'avoue...


	5. Chapter 5

lessien calmcacil: t'as vu ça?! je ne vous fait pas attendre très longtemps quand même!

elegie: ha tu crois? Hyothèse intéressante! on va voir ça!

Eryn: Merci beaucoup. halala! que de suspence!

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Il entendit vaguement des bruits de pas légers autour de lui et plusieurs voix effrayées, non plus menaçantes. Mais il ne pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait.

Au moment où des mains se posèrent sur son dos meurtri, il s'aperçut qu'il était étendu face contre terre. Pour autant, il ne se sentait pas en danger immédiat. Il poussa sur ses bras pour tenter de se retourner, mais échoua et laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Il fallait pourtant qu'il sache !

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, n'ayant même pas jusque là pris conscience qu'ils étaient fermés. Sa tête hurla de douleur et il referma les yeux presque instantanément.

« Je vais t'aider, » murmura une voix inquiète à ses oreilles.

Il fut étonné et soulagé à la fois de reconnaitre la voix de son père. Enfin, ils étaient sauvés ! Il sentit son corps doucement basculer entre les mains puissantes et protectrices du roi. La douleur s'accrut, se diffusa dans chacun de ses membres, mais il serra les dents pour ne pas lui permettre de s'exprimer.

Il fut incapable de bouger pendant plusieurs minutes qui lui parurent une éternité pour que son malaise lui paraisse un peu plus supportable. Enfin, il rouvrit les yeux, et la lumière bien que filtrée par les arbres très denses dans cette partie de la forêt l'aveugla douloureusement. Il perçut la voix de son père tout proche de lui, mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. Il se risqua à regarder autour de lui sans oser bouger la tête et distingua un soigneur penché sur lui, en train d'examiner ses blessures. Mais il ne voyait pas Elmin ! Il devait lui aussi être examiné. Il fallait qu'il sache.

Il tenta de parler, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres.

« N'essaie pas de parler. Ca va aller. »

Il ne pouvait se reposer sans s'être assuré que son frère allait bien ou que l'on s'occupait de lui. Il ne se souvenait que très partiellement de ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait besoin de se rassurer, de faire taire sa peur.

« El-min… »

Il avait prononcé le nom de son frère dans un souffle, avec une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas. Mécaniquement, le roi lança un regard au loin, derrière Legolas. Son inquiétude sembla s'accroitre encore davantage. Legolas sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Il comprit aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une lueur de panique traversa son visage, à tel point qu'elle surpassa sa douleur physique.

« Où… »

Il tenta de se relever à nouveau, il fallait qu'il le voit.

« Calmez-vous mon Seigneur ! »

Cette fois, c'était le soigneur qui avait parlé. Le prince n'y prêta aucune attention.

« Je dois… le… voir… »

Il croisa le regard de son père et ce qu'il y vit augmenta sa panique. Cette fois-ci, il mit toutes ses forces à soulever son corps meurtri et à se tourner suffisamment pour pouvoir voir son frère.

« Ne bougez pas ! répéta le soigneur. Mon seigneur, dites-lui de rester tranquille !

-Laissez-moi. »

Enfin, son regard tomba sur la silhouette étendue de son frère. Deux soigneurs étaient penchés sur lui et l'empêchaient de voir les blessures dont il souffrait. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il vit son visage tourné vers lui.

Elmin le regardait avec une expression étrange. Ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés, tournés vers lui avec insistance. Un filet de sang coulait au coin de ses lèvres et le long de sa joue et goûtait sur le sol. Legolas détesta l'expression qu'il arborait. Son pouls s'accéléra un peu plus encore.

Ensuite seulement il aperçut les doigts d'Elmin qui tâtonnaient le sol dans sa direction et le prince ressentit immédiatement le besoin impérieux d'être à ses cotés. Oubliant son état physique et la douleur, il entreprit d'avancer vers lui. Qu'importe le moyen ! Même s'il devait se traîner, son frère avait besoin de lui.

Il n'entendit même pas les protestations de son soigneur, ni son père qui lui sommait le silence aussi calmement que la situation le lui permettait.

Par contre, il le sentit glisser ses bras sous son corps pour le soulever. Son regard ne quitta jamais celui d'Elmin, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne soit plus là s'il détournait les yeux l'espace d'une seule seconde.

Le roi le reposa le plus doucement possible sur le sol à coté d'Elmin en le laissant cependant s'appuyer contre lui. Le prince serra les doigts de son frère faiblement. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il fut à coté de lui que Legolas perçut la respiration saccadée et sifflante d'Elmin. Les soigneurs s'activaient autour de lui rapidement, mais Legolas put enfin voir l'étendu de ses blessures et brusquement tout lui revînt en mémoire.

« Leg… Leg… haleta-t-il sans jamais parvenir à prononcer le prénom de son frère en entier.

-Non… Non… »

Le prince sentit sa poitrine se déchirer lorsqu'il fut enfin en mesure de traduire l'expression sur le visage de son frère.

« Tu… pas le droit… Non… »

Le sang coulait toujours hors de ses lèvres. Mais Elmin ne semblait pas souffrir outre mesure. Son visage ne faisait que refléter une profonde tristesse.

« Dois… te battre…

-Fini, chuchota Elmin, incapable de parler plus fort.

-Non…

-Ne sens… plus rien… »

Legolas sentit sa tête vaciller et sa faiblesse reprendre le dessus sur son corps.

Le roi, le soutenant toujours dans ses bras, tremblait lui aussi. Mais il avait vu la blessure d'Elmin, les soigneurs lui avaient tout de suite expliqué que l'arme qui avait frappé le jeune elfe l'avait traversé de part en part, ne lui laissant pratiquement aucune chance. Thranduil avait déjà vu ce genre de blessure par le passé, et il était étonné qu'Elmin soit encore conscient. Il refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux. Il devait rester fort pour supporter Legolas dans une telle épreuve.

La scène avait quelque chose d'irréel. Les soigneurs continuaient de se battre pour aider Elmin alors que tous savaient que le jeune elfe n'avait plus que quelques minutes au mieux, que tout effort serait vain.

« Leg…

-Suis là… ne te… laisserais pas… jamais.

-Tu dois…

-Non ! »

Legolas refusait toujours qu'un soigneur ne s'occupe de lui. Il ne sentait même plus les protestations de son corps qui atteignait les limites de ses dernières forces. Le roi avait resserré son étreinte autour de lui, conscient que sans son soutient, Legolas serait incapable de soutenir seul son corps.

« Tu dois… me laisser partir, reprit Elmin dans un chuchotement.

-Non… Jamais ! Tu n'as… pas le droit…

-Pas le choix… »

Un voile commença à envahir les yeux d'Elmin, le temps devenait plus pressant.

« Ne… Ne me suis pas, » lâcha t-il.

Il était évident qu'il lui était de plus en plus difficile de parler. Sa respiration jusque là haletante commença à ralentir visiblement.

« Non, s'entêta Legolas, lui-même à bout de forces.

-Promets… moi. »

Thranduil vit l'horreur envahir les traits du prince. Il avait enfin comprit qu'il n'y avait qu'une issu possible. Ca n'en était pas plus facile, mais au moins, il ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence.

Il s'aperçut aussi que les soigneurs avaient cessé leur travail inutile et avait recouvert la blessure béante avant de s'écarter.

« Promets. »

Legolas tremblait de tout son être. Il avait placé toutes ses forces dans sa main qui tenait toujours celle de son frère comme si c'était la seule chose qui lui restait.

« D'accord, » laissa-t-il échapper.

Les traits d'Elmin s'adoucirent, mais la tristesse demeura. Sa respiration ralentissait à chaque seconde. Thranduil posa sa main sur son front pour lui montrer qu'il était là aussi, qu'il le soutenait aussi, mais aussi pour lui promettre à son tour dans un accord tacite entre eux qu'il ne laisserait pas Legolas se perdre, qu'il ferait tout pour l'aider à se relever après une telle épreuve. Elmin sembla reconnaissant. Puis son regard s'arrêta une dernière fois sur son frère. Toute tension disparut de son corps et tout fut fini.

* * *

[l'auteur est parti se cacher en courrant] aïe aïe aïe!


	6. Chapter 6

Eryn: lol! oui, je ne suis pas très sympas. Le pauvre Elmin! Mais bon, ça me trotait dans la tête depuis un moment. Alors, voilà, c'est fait...

Lessien Calmcacil: Désolée...

Iswien: Merci beaucoup! Quant à la réaction de Legolas, ben... tu verras!

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

A l'instant même où le roi fermait doucement les yeux sans vie d'Elmin, il sentit contre lui Legolas glisser dans l'inconscience. Il fallut que quelqu'un vienne l'aider pour faire lâcher prise Legolas qui, même sans connaissance, tenait encore fermement la main de son frère. Il le souleva ensuite rapidement et l'étendit un peu plus loin pour que les soigneurs puissent s'occuper maintenant de lui.

Il se força à lâcher son fils et à se reculer pour laisser les autres travailler et s'appuya contre l'arbre le plus proche. Quand la stupeur de ce à quoi il venait d'assister se dissipa, il se rendit compte qu'il se sentait nauséeux, et totalement impuissant après ce qu'il venait de voir. C'était une véritable horreur.

Celui qu'il considérait comme son fils depuis des années venait de mourir presque dans ses bras. Il s'était promis de le protéger et avait échoué. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Pourquoi fallait-il que cela leur arrive à eux ? N'avaient-ils pas assez souffert par le passé ? Sans jamais lâcher son fils des yeux, prêt à intervenir s'il reprenait conscience, il se laissa glisser contre le tronc d'arbre.

« Mon seigneur ? Intervint un de ses capitaines présents, inquiet pour son roi.

-Laissez-moi une minute. »

Bien que loin d'être rassuré, le capitaine recula d'un pas. Personne n'ignorait les relations étroites qui s'étaient tissées entre Elmin et Legolas et son père. Tous considéraient Elmin comme un membre à part entière de la famille royale. Pour tous les elfes présents cette scène avait été très difficile à vivre. Tous avaient eu l'espoir fou qu'Elmin aurait peut être réussi à surmonter ses blessures.

Le roi se releva rapidement, mais resta près de son fils à surveiller le travail des soigneurs et à écouter leurs commentaires.

Son corps était couvert de plaies. Thranduil savait pourtant qu'aucune d'elle n'avait fait autant de dégâts sur son fils que la perte d'Elmin. Cette blessure là serait très longue à guérir. Lui-même ne savait trop comment gérer la situation, comment admettre cette perte. Il s'efforçait de ne pas trop y réfléchir, refusant de laisser la tristesse envahir son cœur, par peur de ne pouvoir la surmonter.

Il vit que les soldats avaient recouvert avec douceur le corps d'Elmin. Certain le regardaient en murmurant des prières aux Valars. Thranduil serra les dents et détourna le regard. Lui n'était pas encore prêt pour ça.

Il était pressé de quitter cet endroit. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus d'attendre sans rien faire. Il avait ordonné que l'on rassemble les corps des humains non loin de là pour qu'ils soient brûlés. Il aurait pu aider, pour occuper ses mains, mais refusait de voir leurs visages. Ils avaient tué son fils, meurtri son autre fils. Comment des humains pouvaient être responsables de ça ! Il s'était toujours un peu méfié de ces êtres, trop prompts à la colère, à la jalousie, à la traitrise pour certains peuples. Mais jamais il ne les avait haïs comme il les haïssait maintenant.

Il ne pardonnerait pas leur haine incontrôlable et sans raison. Qu'ils rentrent dans son royaume sans autorisation, et ils goutteraient sa colère, la colère d'un père. Une colère redoutable et impitoyable.

« Mon seigneur ? »

Il se tourna vers un des soigneurs de Legolas qui s'était relevé et approché de lui.

« Comment va-t-il ?

-Nous l'avons stabilisé pour le moment, mais il serait sage de le ramener à la cité pour qu'il reçoive de meilleurs soins.

-Très bien, nous serons bientôt prêts. »

Le roi se tourna vers le reste de ses hommes qui avaient déjà commencé à préparer deux litières avant même qu'il n'en donne l'ordre. Dés qu'elles furent achevées, les soldats déposèrent d'abord avec douceur le corps d'Elmin sur l'une d'elle, et approchèrent l'autre de Legolas.

Quand le prince fut installé dessus à son tour, ils se mirent tous en route. Le roi marchait à coté de Legolas, lui tenant la main, silencieux.

D'ailleurs toute la troupe était silencieuse. Tous les elfes géraient leur peine intérieurement, sauf Thranduil qui se contentait de réfléchir aux mesures qu'il pourrait prendre pour éloigner tout humain de son royaume. Il ne voulait surtout pas penser à sa peine. Il préférait nettement laisser sa colère anesthésier la tristesse.

Elle faisait moins mal et l'aidait à supporter le reste.

Il leur fallut une journée et demie pour regagner la cité. Leur arrivée avait été annoncée par un éclaireur. Les gardes s'écartèrent sans un mot à leur passage. Beaucoup d'elfes les attendaient dans un silence pesant. Leurs regards se posaient tantôt sur la civière où reposait Legolas, tantôt sur le corps dissimulé d'Elmin. Alors qu'ils étaient tout proche de la Maison de Guérison adossé au palais, le roi croisa le regard de Dalian qui venait d'accourir. Lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il se passait, l'horreur s'afficha sur son visage. Ses yeux restaient rivés sur la civière où il avait admis que reposait le corps sans vie d'Elmin. Comme tous ceux qui l'entouraient, l'elfe resta totalement immobile quand le groupe passa devant lui pour entrer dans la Maison de Guérison.

Plus tard ce jour-là, alors que Thranduil était auprès de Legolas qui avait été installé aussi confortablement que possible dans la Maison de Guérison, le roi entendit des chants s'élever dans sa cité en l'honneur d'Elmin. Son cœur se serra davantage et il refusa de les écouter.

* * *

Bon allez, on continue.


	7. Chapter 7

lessien calmcacil: Ben oui, et il n'est pas prêt d'aimer les humains.... héhé!

Eryn: Et, maitenant toute la question est de savoir comment Legolas et Thranduil vont s'en remettre... s'ils s'en remettre... à voir

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

« Ada ? »

La voix du prince était tellement faible que seul le roi l'entendit d'abord.

« Je suis là. »

Legolas ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés et tourna la tête vers le seul repère qu'il avait avec la réalité, la voix de son père. Il était juste à coté de lui, les lèvres pincées. Il lui serrait la main et lui souriait tristement.

« Ada…

-Ca va aller. »

Soudain, la réalité se rappela à lui. Il tenta de se relever, mais la douleur déchira son corps.

« Essayez de ne pas trop bouger, mon seigneur, intervint un autre elfe que Legolas n'identifia pas tout de suite. Vos blessures sont loin d'être guéries. Cela peut prendre du temps.

-Ada ? Elmin ? »

Le soigneur qui était en train de vérifier l'état des pansements du prince cessa ses gestes aussitôt et lança un regard inquiet à son roi. Celui-ci baissa les yeux un instant. Si Legolas avait oublié ce qu'il s'était passé quand ils les avaient retrouvés, il serait obligé de le lui rappeler. Il détestait l'idée de lui infligé cette souffrance à nouveau. Comment pourrait-il lui dire ?

« Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le roi caressa doucement la joue de son fils.

« Je suis désolé, ion nin. »

Le soigneur reprit son travail doucement.

« Il est parti alors ?

-Oui. »

Legolas était étrangement calme. Il ne regardait personne, ne dit plus un mot, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Son regard était voilé, sans doute à cause de la fatigue et de la douleur. Thranduil ne savait honnêtement pas ce qu'il devait dire. Il se sentait démuni. Son fils paraissait tellement détaché. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il se révolte contre la situation, qu'il l'accuse de mentir même. Au lieu de ça, Legolas restait silencieux comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

« Mon seigneur ? »

Un autre soigneur s'était avancé, une tasse à la main.

« Cela vous aidera. »

Legolas ne répondit rien. Il essaya de se redresser, mais n'avait pas la force nécessaire. Son père passa un bras derrière ses épaules et le soutint en position assise. Une nouvelle fois la douleur explosa. Il n'essaya même pas de retenir le cri de douleur qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et avant même que le soigneur n'ai eu le temps de lui faire boire le contenu de la tasse, il perdit conscience.

« Legolas ?! »

Thranduil releva délicatement la tête de son fils qui avait basculé contre son torse. Les yeux de son fils étaient à nouveau fermés et sa respiration était trop rapide. Les deux soigneurs s'échangèrent un regard inquiet mais ne soufflèrent mot. Ils décidèrent néanmoins d'administrer au prince ce qu'ils avaient préparé. Pendant que le roi maintenait toujours le prince en position assise, contre lui, les deux soigneurs lui firent boire le contenu de la tasse avant d'autoriser le roi à le rallonger doucement.

« Pourquoi n'est-il resté conscient que si peu de temps ?

-Ses blessures sont nombreuses et importantes. Sans parler de ce qui est arrivé à… au seigneur Elmin. Cela peut prendre du temps. Au moins, il a repris connaissance, et il paraissait assez cohérent. »

Le soigneur s'arrêta juste à temps avant de dire 'Les choses pourraient être pires'. Son point de vue de soigneur était loin d'être celui du père de son patient. Mieux valait ne pas lui dire ce genre de choses et se contenter de répondre à ses questions et d'essayer de le rassurer.

« Quelqu'un pourrait-il aller me chercher du papier et de l'encre ?

-Bien sûr mon seigneur. »

Le soigneur sortit de la pièce.

En attendant qu'il ne revienne avec le matériel demandé, Thranduil continua de caresser le visage meurtri de son fils. Sa respiration redevenait peu à peu normale alors que la douleur disparaissait, soit grâce à sa perte de conscience, soit grâce à la potion des soigneurs. C'était au moins ça.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard le soigneur retourna dans la chambre avec tout ce que le roi lui avait demandé. Sans s'éloigner de son fils, Thranduil s'installa dans le but d'écrire une lettre au seigneur Elrond. Il avait le droit de savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer, et peut être pourrait-il lui donner quelques conseils. Mais les mots lui manquaient. Comment rendre compte de la mort d'Elmin, de la situation de Legolas et de l'état d'angoisse dans lequel il était.

Lui revint alors en mémoire le jour où Thranduil avait rédigé une autre lettre pour le seigneur Elrond et pour son épouse Celebrian. Il était resté des heures sa plume en main avant d'enfin écrire. Ce jour-là, il devait annoncer la naissance du prince d'Eryn Las Galen et la mort de la reine.

Le roi se frotta les yeux. Il décida de rendre compte des événements tels qu'ils s'étaient déroulés. S'il commençait à se confier à Elrond, le chagrin prendrait le dessus et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il devait rester fort pour Legolas. Son fils n'avait pas besoin qu'il perde pied.

Thranduil se refusait de penser qu'il ne verrait plus Elmin, qu'il avait perdu un fils. Après toutes ces années, après tous les deuils qui avaient jalonnés sa vie, il ne savait toujours pas comment affronter une telle situation.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa lettre, il se résolue à laisser quelques minutes Legolas pour la porter et la faire envoyer rapidement. Sa tâche terminée, alors qu'il retournait auprès de son fils, le roi passa devant la pièce où le corps d'Elmin avait été placé. Il hésita un instant avant de pousser la porte et d'entrer. Il reposait paisiblement sur un lit, ses bras étendu contre lui. Sa peau était devenue très pâle, presque translucide, mais toute trace de souffrance avait quitté son visage. Des soigneurs avaient nettoyé toutes ses plaies et changé ses vêtements.

La pièce était plongée dans un silence effrayant et éprouvant. Thranduil fut incapable de rester plus de quelques secondes à peine.

* * *

Voilà, c'était pas encore très drôle tout ça! faut bien l'avouer! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

lessien calmcacil: Tiens voilà un autre mouchoir! dsl de te faire pleurer...

eryn: Merci beaucoup! Et en parlant d'Elrond.. ben tu vas voir!

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Elrond se laissa tomber sur la chaise juste derrière lui. Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait de lire. Il parcourut à nouveau la lettre, mais ne trouva aucun élément pour contredire ce qu'il avait bel et bien compris.

Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai !

Et pourtant…

« Ada ? »

Il releva lentement les yeux vers ses jumeaux. Tous les deux le regardaient avec appréhension vu la réaction qu'il venait d'avoir et vu l'expression qu'il devait arborer.

« Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Elrohir de plus en plus inquiet. Dites-nous.

-C'est… J'ose à peine y croire. Elmin… »

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard soucieux, refusant d'imaginer ce que leur père pourrait leur annoncer. Quand Elrond avait ce genre de regard, ils savaient qu'il devait s'attendre à des nouvelles peu réjouissantes.

« Il est mort. »

Les elfes blêmirent.

« Comment est-ce arriver ? Se risqua à demander Elladan.

-Legolas et Elmin sont tombés dans une embuscade tendue par des humains. Thranduil ne précise pas qui ils sont. Tous les deux ont été grièvement blessés et Elmin n'a pas survécu. »

Le silence envahit la pièce. Tous tentaient d'assumer la nouvelle, d'en comprendre les conséquences.

« Mais… Quand… Quand est-ce arrivé ?

-Il y a deux jours.

-Et Legolas ?

-Thranduil dit qu'il est inconscient la plupart du temps depuis que c'est arrivé. Ses blessures étaient importantes et il met du temps à se remettre. Mais les soigneurs disent qu'il est en voie de guérison.

-En voie de guérison ?

-Physiquement du moins. Il est trop tôt pour dire comment il supporte ce… cette épreuve.

-'comment il supporte' ? Comment voulez-vous qu'il supporte ?! » S'emporta Elrohir.

Elrond se rappela, il y avait si longtemps de ça, le jour où ils avaient failli perdre Elmin. Legolas n'était encore qu'un enfant, il ne connaissait Elmin que depuis quelques mois. Il avait paniqué à l'idée de le perdre. Il se souvenait de l'avoir vu paralysé par la peur devant le corps inconscient de celui qu'il considérait déjà à l'époque comme son frère.

Alors aujourd'hui que leurs relations s'étaient consolidées après toutes ces années, il n'osait pas penser à l'état d'esprit du prince, ni même à celui de Thranduil qui venait pour ainsi dire de perdre un fils. La lettre qu'il venait d'ailleurs de lire était étrangement dénué de sentiment, comme si le roi s'était retenu. Il devait être effondré, mais devait lutter pour le cacher, pour ne pas craquer et pour soutenir Legolas.

« Valars, » murmura Elladan.

Elrond affronta le regard de ses enfants et y vit appréhension et inquiétude.

Les trois elfes sursautèrent lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau où ils étaient tous réunis.

« Entrez, »répondit Elrond d'une étrange voix.

Le seigneur Erestor entra dans la pièce.

« Mon seigneur, ils seront là dans une heure. Leur éclaireur vient d'arriver. »

L'intervention d'Erestor ramena Elrond à la réalité. Il soupira et se releva.

« Elladan, Elrohir, allez à leur rencontre pour vous assurer qu'ils n'ont rencontré aucune surprise et que l'enfant se porte bien. »

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent en silence et obéirent.

« Mon seigneur ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'elfe donna à son capitaine la lettre et le laissa lire. Il se détourna et observa l'horizon à travers la fenêtre, s'efforçant d'accepter la nouvelle.

S'il n'avait pas de grosses responsabilités qui l'attendaient, il n'aurait probablement pas hésité à entreprendre le voyage jusqu'à Eryn Las Galen pour soutenir la famille endeuillée.

Il entendit derrière lui Erestor murmurer quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Son capitaine avait entraîné Elmin pendant tout son séjour dans la cité et l'appréciait beaucoup. Elrond l'observa avec appréhension, bien qu'Erestor sût gérer ce genre de nouvelle.

« Des humains auraient fait ça ?! Je savais que certains villages près de la forêt devenaient un peu hostiles aux elfes, mais rien qui ne ressemblât à ça ! »

Elrond comprit qu'Erestor ne souhaitait pas particulièrement parler de la mort d'Elmin et respecta son choix.

« Les elfes sont de moins en moins visibles là-bas. Les relations avec les humains sont moins courantes qu'autrefois. Les humains ont du commencer à se méfier des elfes parce qu'ils ne les connaissaient plus. L'ignorance peut parfois entraîner la peur, et la peur la haine…

-De là à massacrer ouvertement…

-Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Peut être Thranduil pourra nous renseigner plus tard.

-Je me demande comment il va affronter ça. Les Valars ne lui laissent que peu de repos. »

Depuis qu'il connaissait Thranduil, il n'avait pu que constater que sa vie était remplie de deuils. Depuis quelques temps cependant, avec l'arrivée d'Elmin dans sa famille, les choses avaient eu l'air de changer. Il s'était rapproché de Legolas, avait cessé de cacher ses sentiments. Il avait même appelé Elmin son fils en public.

C'était comme si cette famille s'était redécouverte et avait eu droit à un peu de bonheur qui venait de s'achever avec cette terrible nouvelle. Elrond craignait autant la réaction de Legolas que celle de Thranduil lorsqu'il laisserait sa peine éclater.

Ses habitudes de soigneur lui firent songer immédiatement que si Legolas était la plupart du temps inconscient, comme le signalait le roi, il s'agissait peut être d'un moyen pour lui de fuir la réalité. Les soigneurs d'Eryn Las Galen y avaient sans doute aussi songé, mais il l'indiquerait tout de même à Thranduil dans une lettre de réponse. Plus le prince tarderait à affronter le choc, plus cela se révèlerait difficile à surmonter.

Encore une fois, il envisagea toutes les possibilités pour se libérer et accourir auprès de Thranduil pour l'aider, mais il était forcé d'admettre qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il y avait cet enfant humain qu'il devait prendre en charge, et il ne pouvait pas lui imposer un tel voyage. Il avait aussi besoin de ses fils pour l'aider à gagner sa confiance.

Il aurait peut être pu demander à Arwen, mais sa fille était une fois de plus en visite en Lotlorien. En réalité, depuis le départ de Celebrian, elle passait beaucoup plus de temps là bas qu'à Fondcombe. De fait, elle ne connaissait pas aussi bien Thranduil et son fils, et se sentirait probablement mal à l'aise devant eux dans un tel moment.

Elrond soupira de frustration.

« S'il n'y avait pas eu Estel, j'y serai allé. J'ai peur pour eux. Mais l'enfant mérite toute mon attention.

-Estel ? Remarqua Erestor.

-C'est ainsi que sa mère m'a demandé de l'appeler jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne un âge raisonnable pour apprendre sa véritable identité. Elle veut s'assurer qu'il vive une jeunesse aussi… insouciante que possible.

-Mon seigneur… avec votre permission bien sûr, j'aimerais me rendre là-bas. Je pourrais peut-être être utile. »

* * *

Bon, ben voilà, un de plus!


	9. Chapter 9

Bon, comme vous répondez rapidement, je publie rapidement aussi!

lessien calmcacil: Welcome Estel!!!!!

eryn: Oui, je crois aussi qu'ils vont avoir beson d'aide, la question est: Erstor va-t-il arriver à les aider?! hum hum... à voir...

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Erestor entra dans la forêt au milieu de la journée. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps et s'il continuait au même rythme il serait bientôt arrivé.

Mais il stoppa sa monture lorsqu'il perçu des bruits de sabots qui venaient vers lui. Il ne se cacha pas, et reprit sa route plus lentement cependant, prêt à se défendre au cas où. Une dizaine de chevaux vinrent à sa rencontre, tous montés par des humains. Ceux-ci paraissaient mécontents, pressés de s'éloigner de cet endroit.

Quand ils virent Erestor, ils s'arrêtèrent et le dévisagèrent.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

-Erestor, envoyé du seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe.

-Faites demi-tour, seigneur Erestor. Le roi n'autorise plus aucun étranger dans son royaume.

-Ca ne s'applique que pour les humains, rectifia un autre homme.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Nous étions de passage dans la cité, nous ne sommes que des voyageurs. Mais le roi nous a sommés de partir sans aucune explication. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, aucun humain n'a la permission d'entrer dans son royaume.

-Je l'ignorais.

-Il punit tous les hommes pour ce que ces deux elfes ont subi.

-Ces deux elfes sont ses fils.

-Nous l'ignorions. Mais nous ne sommes pas responsables, nous n'avons rien à voir avec cette horreur. Si vous voulez mon avis, la douleur lui fait perdre la raison. Vous ne devriez pas aller là-bas. »

Erestor haussa les épaules et passa son chemin. Il avait redouté ce genre de réaction de la part de Thranduil. L'elfe s'était toujours plus ou moins méfié des autres races. Il faudra qu'il change d'avis et reconnaissent que tous les hommes ne sont pas comme ceux qui avaient tué Elmin. Ce ne serait pas facile de le lui faire comprendre néanmoins.

Quelques heures plus tard, son voyage toucha à sa fin. A peine avait-il franchi les portes de la cité que des gardes, bien qu'étonnés de le voir, lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue. L'un d'eux s'occupa de son cheval pendant qu'un autre l'accompagnait jusqu'au palais.

« Nous allons avertir le roi de votre arrivée.

-J'aimerai le voir le plus vite possible. C'est en tant qu'ami que je suis ici. J'apporte aussi quelques conseils du Seigneur Elrond.

-Dans ce cas, suivez-moi. »

Le garde ne posa aucune question, peut-être même semblait-il un peu soulagé. Il l'emmena dans la Maison de Guérison où tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. L'atmosphère était affreusement lourde. Les elfes présents chuchotaient entre eux plutôt qu'ils ne parlaient.

Le garde s'arrêta devant la porte d'une des chambres et se fit annoncer. Il n'entra cependant pas et attendit que quelqu'un ne vienne ouvrir la porte. Erestor reconnut un des soigneurs du roi. Il semblait fatigué et inquiet, mais quand il le vit, l'ombre d'un sourire soulagé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Le soigneur se retourna et s'adressa avec une voix basse à une autre personne qu'Erestor ne pouvait pas voir.

« Mon Seigneur, il y a quelqu'un ici qui voudrait vous voir.

-Qui donc ? »

La voix de Thranduil était un peu plus faible que d'habitude, moins chantante.

« Un vieil ami, » répondit Erestor.

Il y eu d'abord un silence, puis un froissement de robe. Le soigneur recula et Thranduil apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte à sa place.

« Erestor ?

-Bonjour mon seigneur.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-Je suis venu dés que j'ai su.

-Entrez. »

Erestor obéit pendant que Thranduil demandait aux autres elfes présents de les laisser seuls. Erestor avança dans la pièce précautionneusement en observant le visage pâle de Legolas qui était étendu sur son lit. Ses yeux étaient clos, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il dormait où s'il était inconscient. Ses traits étaient tirés, son visage amaigri.

Le roi s'avança vers le lit et s'assit sur une chaise tout près de son fils. Il invita Erestor à prendre place lui aussi sur une autre chaise.

« Le seigneur Elrond voulait absolument venir, mais pour le moment il ne peut pas.

-Il n'a pas à se justifier. Je sais que s'il pouvait venir, il serait là. »

Erestor fut soulagé que le roi ne pose pas davantage de question. Il aurait dû excuser le seigneur Elrond sans mentionner la venue de l'enfant humain. Cela aurait été délicat.

« Il m'a donné une lettre pour vous et Elladan et Elrohir m'ont demandé de vous transmettre leurs condoléances. Ils pleurent la disparition d'Elmin. »

Le roi acquiesça mais ne répondit absolument rien.

« Mon seigneur… »

Erestor quitta son siège et s'approcha lentement du roi dont le regard était rivé sur son fils. Quand il posa sa main sur son épaule, Thranduil tressaillit.

« Mon seigneur… Je sais qu'aucune de mes paroles ne saurait soulagée votre peine, mais, pour nous aussi la perte d'Elmin est une terrible nouvelle. Tous les elfes de Fondcombe l'ont pleuré et partage votre chagrin.

-Hannon le, Melon nin, murmura le roi. Je ne sais pas si nous y arriverons.

-Vous avez plus de force que vous ne le pensez. Legolas vous aidera autant que vous l'aiderez.

-Je l'ignore. Tout me parait si sombre. Legolas est inconscient la plupart du temps, comme s'il refusait de retourner à la réalité. Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer.

-Vous devrez l'inciter à retourner vers vous. Si ses blessures ne justifient plus ses pertes de conscience, il faudra qu'il affronte ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Je n'ai pas la force de l'obliger à affronter ça.

-Mon seigneur, si vous ne le faites pas, Legolas n'y arrivera pas. Plus il tardera, plus cela sera difficile pour lui.

-Au fond de moi, je le sais. Mais… J'ai peur de sa réaction. J'ai peur de ne pas parvenir à l'aider.

-Vous êtes le seul qui le puisse.

-C'est ce qui me terrifie. Si je ne suis pas à la hauteur.

-Vous le serez. »

Le roi savait parfaitement que Legolas aurait besoin de lui, mais serait-il à la hauteur ?


	10. Chapter 10

Eryn: Avant de retourner à ton grec? tu fais du grec?! Tu as éveillé ma curiosité! du grec ancien ou du grec moderne? Enfin bref! J'espère ue tu vas aimer ce chapitre autant que les autres!

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

L'elfe s'avança en silence dans la pièce comme s'il avait peur de faire du bruit et de briser cet implacable silence. Elmin avait été placé sur le lit, ses bras étendus contre lui. Erestor sentit son cœur se serrer de voir son ancien élève si mortellement paisible. Il avait déjà vu de nombreux guerriers tomber au combat, et c'était toujours le même déchirement. Le cas d'Elmin ne faisait pas exception. Et connaitre les circonstances de sa mort était encore pire. Comment des humains avaient-ils pu être capables d'une telle cruauté ? Il ne connaissait certes pas les détails de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il en avait appris assez pour comprendre que les humains s'étaient attaqués à Legolas et à Elmin uniquement parce qu'ils étaient des elfes. Erestor ne pouvait s'en sentir que plus mal à l'aise encore. Comment ces humains en étaient-ils venus à haïrent à ce point son peuple ?

Erestor soupira et s'assit sur une chaise près du lit. Il laissa son regard se porter sur le visage d'Elmin pendant de longues minutes et les souvenirs l'assaillirent. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à tous ces mois durant lesquels Legolas et Elmin avaient vécu à Imladris. Pendant tout ce temps, Erestor les avait entraînés et les avait vus affronter leurs propres démons intérieurs. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et souffert, leur répit avait été de courte durée à bien y réfléchir. Valars ! Pourquoi cette famille devait-elle tant souffrir ?

Erestor fut tiré de ses pensées par des éclats de voix derrière la porte de la chambre. Il se leva et sortit de la pièce pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Dans le couloir, Thranduil faisait face à l'un de ses capitaines et il ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler la colère qui avait envahi son visage.

« Mais mon seigneur, reprit le capitaine sans oser regarder son roi dans les yeux, ces humains disent qu'il est très important qu'ils puissent vous parler. Ils ont même proposé de déposer toutes leurs armes avant d'entrer dans la cité si vous acceptiez de les écouter.

-Je n'ai cure de ce qu'ils peuvent bien dire. Je ne leur fais aucunement confiance.

-Que dois-je leur dire ?

-Qu'ils feraient bien de ne plus entrer dans le royaume s'ils tiennent à leur vie. Et veillez à ce qu'ils s'en aillent. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Ils sont prévenus. »

Le capitaine salua son roi et s'empressa de s'éloigner. Après cela, Thranduil allait directement retourner dans la chambre de Legolas quand il aperçut Erestor.

« Mon Seigneur, commença ce dernier doucement, je sais que la situation est très difficile pour vous, et je serais probablement autant en colère que vous à votre place. Mais vous ne pouvez pas condamner tous les humains pour ce qu'une poignée d'entre eux a fait. »

Un éclair de fureur traversa le regard du roi et Erestor regretta aussitôt d'avoir été aussi direct.

« Vous ne savez absolument rien ! Comment pourriez-vous savoir ?! Ils ont tué mon fils ! Et Legolas est toujours entre la vie et la mort !

-Pardonnez-moi mon seigneur. Vous avez raison sur ce point, je ne peux pas imaginer votre douleur en cet instant.

-Il est hors de question qu'une de ces créatures approche encore de mon royaume jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Et vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis ! »

Sur ces mots, le roi entra dans la chambre de son fils et laissa Erestor seul dans le couloir. L'elfe avait rarement vu Thranduil réellement en colère, mais il savait que lorsque c'était le cas, il fallait laisser le roi se calmer seul. Essayer de le raisonner quand il était dans cet état-là n'aurait rien amené de bon. Et au fond, il ne lui en voulait nullement. Avec Legolas inconscient la plupart du temps, Thranduil devait se sentir terriblement seul. Legolas était à nouveau sa seule famille maintenant.

Erestor résolut d'entrer à son tour dans la chambre de Legolas. Il savait que Thranduil ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, par contre il ne voulait pas le laisser seul.

Il trouva le roi assis sur le bord du lit, prêt de son fils. Une de ses mains tenait celle de Legolas, tandis que l'autre caressait doucement le visage du prince. En s'avançant un peu plus, Erestor s'aperçut que le prince bougeait faiblement. Et même, ses yeux étaient à demi ouverts !

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Eryn Las Galen, Erestor voyait le prince éveillé. Thranduil lui parlait doucement en sindarin pour le réconforter. Toute la colère qu'il avait laissée se déchainer autour de lui quelques secondes auparavant avait totalement disparu.

Erestor songea un instant que Legolas était peut être revenu à lui en entendant la colère de son père. De toute façon, quelle que soit la raison, son réveil était une bonne nouvelle en soi. Il s'approcha doucement du lit à son tour. Il ne souhaitait pas interrompre ce moment entre père et fils, mais il voulait savoir comment allait Legolas aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Après tout ce temps resté inconscient, le prince devait s'être remis de ses blessures, ou au moins être capable de se lever de son lit.

Quand le jeune elfe s'aperçut de sa présence, Erestor vit dans son regard une lueur de reconnaissance puis de surprise, mais il ne dit rien.

« Comment vous sentez-vous Legolas ? »

Lui-même trouvait la question particulièrement absurde dans de telles circonstances, mais son seul but était de faire parler Legolas. Le prince ouvrit la bouche, visiblement pour répondre, mais aucun son ne put franchir ses lèvres. Son père se saisit immédiatement d'un verre d'eau qu'il lui présenta. Il fut contraint de l'obliger à se redresser suffisamment pour boire quelques gorgées.

« Maintenant, comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda cette fois-ci le roi.

Legolas hésita quelques secondes, comme s'il passait en revu chaque partie de son corps.

« Fatigué, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

-Je vais demander à ce qu'on t'apporte quelque chose à manger.

-Pas faim.

-Il faut vous nourrir, intervînt Erestor avec un ton calme mais qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion. Je vais demander à un soigneur de s'en charger. »

* * *

Voilà, il s'est enfin réveillé!


	11. Chapter 11

lessien calmcacil: Mdr! oui, y a une volution!!! ^^

Eryn; Moi aussi j'ai fais du grec (dans une autre vie, enfin, y a deux ans)! C'est toujours sympas de rencontrer des gens qui tudient le grec ancien, y en a si peu... Bon, et pour Thranduil... halala! j'aime bien le mettre en colère! je l'imagine assez impressionnant quand il craque! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

Thranduil s'avança au devant de la foule en s'assurant de toujours garder son fils dans son champs de vision. Legolas se tenait debout, totalement immobile, les yeux rivés sur le bûcher. Son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion particulière. C'était comme si seuls on corps était présent, comme si son esprit était resté dans sa chambre.

Des chants funèbres s'élevèrent et résonnèrent tout autour d'eux, mais le roi s'efforçait de ne pas les écouter.

Toute la cité était réunie pour ces derniers adieux. Personne n'aurait voulu refuser de donner les derniers honneurs à Elmin tant il était aimé et reconnu comme l'un des princes d'Eryn Las Galen. Les elfes portaient tous de longues capes foncées dont ils avaient rabattu le capuchon pour marquer le deuil et leur affliction.

La cérémonie débuta dés que Thranduil eut pris sa place aux cotés de Legolas. Il n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite ce qui se disait. Il pensait plutôt à sa première rencontre avec Elmin, et à son retour à Eryn Las Galen des mois plus tard. Mais il se refusa à envisager la vie au palais telle qu'elle devrait se dérouler sans lui. Il savait qu'il devrait composer au jour le jour. Mais songer aujourd'hui qu'Elmin était parti pour toujours et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de le ramener était une épreuve trop difficile à supporter pour le moment. Il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser son chagrin s'exprimer car il craignait de ne pouvoir le supporter. Il devait absolument rester fort pour soutenir Legolas.

Son fils avait l'air si absent. Il avait cette expression depuis son réveil dans la chambre de la Maison de guérison. Aujourd'hui, le roi ne voulait pas trop le pousser, car le prince n'était même pas encore totalement remis physiquement de ses blessures. Deux soigneurs se tenaient d'ailleurs non loin de lui et l'observaient consciencieusement.

Lorsque la cérémonie s'approcha de sa fin, Thranduil dut quitter sa place. Il s'avança près du bûcher sur lequel il devinait le corps d'Elmin attendant le début de son dernier voyage. Quelqu'un lui tendait une torche. C'était maintenant le moment qu'il redoutait le plus. Son regard s'attarda sur la flamme, mettant tout ce qu'il avait de volonté à ne pas songer à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Lorsque la flamme de sa torche entra en contact avec le bûcher et que le feu se propagea, le roi préféra fermer les yeux. Il se débarrassa rapidement de la torche en la rendant à celui qui la lui avait donnée et retourna auprès de son fils.

Legolas avait toujours le regard plongé sur le bûcher maintenant en flammes. Il n'avait pas dit un seul mot et n'avait pas versé une seule larme. A aucun moment, son visage n'avait reflété une quelconque expression. Ni tristesse, ni colère. Il restait absolument et incroyablement inexpressif.

Et brusquement, il se détourna.

Avant que la crémation ne soit terminée, il s'éloigna et pris la route de ses appartements, suivi par les deux soigneurs. Le roi, bien que décidé à retrouver son fils, devait attendre la toute fin de la cérémonie. Il croisa cependant le regard d'Erestor qui d'un simple hochement de tête lui fit savoir qu'il garderait un œil sur Legolas jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le rejoindre.

Erestor s'éloigna de la cérémonie et de la foule en toute discrétion. Il avança avec hâte vers le palais où Legolas avait eu l'autorisation de réintégrer sa chambre. L'elfe traversa les couloirs déserts du palais rapidement jusqu'aux appartements du prince. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, les deux soigneurs qui restaient constamment près du prince ressortaient justement de la chambre.

« Seigneur Erestor ? »

Les deux elfes parurent surpris.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil un peu inquiet avant que l'un ne réponde.

« Il se repose.

-Puis-je entrer une minute ?

-Il veut rester seul.

-Il devra me le dire lui-même. »

Erestor entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Il trouva Legolas assis sur le bord de son lit, sa cape sombre reposait à coté de lui. A son approche, le prince releva lentement la tête vers Erestor, mais rebaissa bien rapidement les yeux.

Erestor s'assit à coté de lui en espérant pouvoir lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

« Legolas…

-S'il vous plait. »

La voix du prince était à peine audible, même pour Erestor, juste un murmure.

« Je souhaiterais être seul. Je suis fatigué.

-Legolas, ne rejetez pas ceux qui veulent vous venir en aide.

-Je ne rejette personne. Je voudrais seulement me reposer.

-D'accord. Je vous laisse. Mais n'hésitez pas à nous faire savoir si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit. »

Le prince acquiesça en silence et Erestor le laissa seul. Il aurait aimé rester encore un peu avec Legolas et ne pas le laisser seul. Mais il ne devait pas le forcer, ou il risquerait de déclencher sa colère. Il le sentait, même si Legolas montrait peu d'émotions depuis la mort d'Elmin.

Dés qu'il s'éloigna dans le palais, Erestor put entendre les chants funèbres qui continuaient dehors. Même s'il savait que Thranduil avait parfaitement intégré Elmin dans sa famille, il était tout de même étonné de toute la dévotion dont le peuple d'Eryn Las Galen faisait preuve envers Elmin en cette journée de deuil. Personne ne pourrait douter que ces elfes pleuraient un de leurs princes, au même titre que s'il s'agissait de Legolas.

* * *

Un de plus...


	12. Chapter 12

lessien calmcacil: mdr!!!

eryn: Pauve petit Legolas... en effet

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Peu à peu, la vie dut reprendre son cours à Eryn Las Galen. Un peu plus d'une semaine après la cérémonie de crémation, Erestor fit ses adieux à la famille royale et reprit le chemin d'Imladris. Il partait un peu à contre cœur, appelé pour un travail qui ne pouvait attendre. Mais avant son départ, il n'avait pas réussi à tempérer la colère du roi envers les humains. Aucun homme n'avait encore le droit d'entrer et de s'aventurer dans le royaume sous peine de terribles châtiments. Du moins en théorie. Il ne doutait pas que les soldats qui gardaient les frontières du royaume avertissaient les humains, qui encore ignorant des mesures drastiques de Thranduil essayaient de pénétrer dans la forêt, plutôt que d'appliquer des mesures plus radicales.

Chaque fois qu'Erestor évoquait ce sujet, le roi refusait la plupart du temps d'en parler, ou à défaut, la colère l'emportait et la discussion avec lui se révélait impossible.

Legolas n'y prêtait pas attention, et d'ailleurs aucune conversation ne semblait avoir d'intérêt pour le jeune elfe. S'il avait repris ces activités quotidiennes comme assister aux rapports militaires, il ne faisait aucun commentaire et ne posait aucune question. Et même en dehors de cela, il communiquait peu. Il ne parlait qu'en cas de nécessité, ou pour répondre à une question.

Thranduil passait autant de temps qu'il lui était possible avec lui, mais même avec lui Legolas restait fermé. Au fil des jours, et bientôt des mois, plus personne ne s'étonna de son comportement.

Le roi s'évertuait à garder un œil sur Legolas et ne l'avait toujours pas autorisé à reprendre les patrouilles.

Ce soir-là, le roi quitta son bureau avec un sentiment d'agacement. La journée avait été très longue et il n'aspirait plus qu'à se reposer. Thranduil traversa les couloirs de son palais avec un air fatigué jusqu'à la petite salle à manger où il partageait ses dîners avec Legolas. Mais en arrivant, il s'aperçut que son fils n'était pas là. Comme il était déjà tard, il pensa que peut être Legolas avait déjà dîné.

« Avez-vous vu Legolas ? Demanda t-il à la servante présente.

-Le prince est retourné dans sa chambre, mon seigneur.

-A-t-il mangé ?

-Pas à ma connaissance, mon seigneur. »

Le roi soupira, guère surpris.

« Mais je me suis assurée que quelqu'un lui ai apporté ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il puisse se restaurer.

-Merci. »

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Thranduil entra dans la chambre de Legolas. Immédiatement, il aperçut le plateau de nourriture posé sur une petite table. Legolas n'y avait de toute évidence pas touché. Il continua d'avancer et aperçut dans la pénombre la silhouette de son fils étendu sur son lit. Mais il ne dormait pas. Il tourna la tête vers son père lorsqu'il s'aperçut de sa présence. Il ne se releva même pas et garda le silence, comme à son habitude dorénavant. Thranduil tenta de ne pas trop y penser. Chaque jour, il se disait que son fils aurait besoin de temps avant de redevenir un peu plus… lui-même. Mais rien n'y faisait pour le moment. Legolas s'enfermait dans un mutisme effrayant. Il ne semblait recevoir aucun réconfort de la présence de son père.

« Legolas. Je ne t'ai pas vu aujourd'hui.

-Vous étiez occupé. »

Au moins, il répondait. Mais cette voix n'était pas celle de son fils. Elle était si monotone, si détachée.

« Tu n'étais pas au diner.

-J'étais fatigué.

-Tu n'as rien mangé.

-Je n'ai pas faim. »

Thranduil soupira. Il ne savait honnêtement plus quoi faire pour aider Legolas. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne lui était d'aucune utilité, que personne ne pouvait l'atteindre.

« Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour t'aider, Ion nin. »

D'abord le prince ne réagit pas, le regard perdu loin de son père. Puis de cette voix toujours aussi froide, il répondit doucement.

« Je veux retourner me battre. »

Le roi fut quelque peu pris de court. D'abord parce qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son fils lui réponde, et ensuite par la réponde en elle-même.

« Quoi ? Mais… C'est peut être un peu tôt…

-J'étouffe ici. »

Le roi aurait juré que s'il s'était davantage concentré, il aurait pu entendre son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine. Ses mains se crispèrent et son souffle se bloqua. Si Legolas ne l'avait jamais rejeté ouvertement jusque là, voilà qu'il ne lui cachait plus sa volonté de s'éloigner. C'était probablement sa faute. Il n'avait pas su comment réagir après cette tragédie, comment soutenir Legolas pour qu'il surmonte la perte de son frère.

Le roi se recroquevilla imperceptiblement, le poids des années, des responsabilités et de ses peurs pesant brusquement très lourd sur ses épaules.

Legolas ne se redressa pas, ne lui lança aucun regard, ne lui apporta aucun réconfort, lui-même perdu dans ses propres angoisses.

Les deux elfes demeurèrent un long moment dans cette position, n'osant même plus se toucher. Thranduil imagina une seule seconde accorder à Legolas sa permission de retourner en patrouilles, et les pires scénarios s'imposèrent à son esprit. S'il arrivait quelque chose à son fils, il ne le supporterait pas. Pas après Elmin.

Il savait pourtant qu'il ne pourrait pas le garder indéfiniment près de lui.

* * *

On dirait que ça ne s'arrange pas des masses....


	13. Chapter 13

Rah je suis tellement impatiente deconnaitre vos réaction que je publies déjà la suite! ^^

eryn: Une vraie tête de mule, comme tu dis...

lessien calmcacil: vous vous liguez contre ce pauvre Legolas! lol!

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

Un mois plus tard, Legolas retourna en patrouille.

Thranduil n'était pas parvenu à l'en dissuader. Avant son premier départ, il s'était assuré que Dalian, le maitre d'armes qui avaient entrainé Legolas et Elmin pendant de longues années, l'accompagne et garde un œil vigilant sur lui. En outre, les patrouilles auxquelles participait Legolas se concentraient sur les territoires les moins dangereux de la forêt, et les plus proches de la cité. Le roi avait déjà du mal à savoir son fils loin de lui, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser prendre un quelconque risque. Il sentait son fils encore fragile, c'était certain. Mais l'avoir forcé à rester près de lui, en sécurité n'avait en rien aidé le prince. Peut être que ces patrouilles l'aideraient à se sentir un peu plus utile.

Durant les trois jours où Legolas et sa patrouille furent absents, le roi ne cessa de s'inquiéter et d'imaginer les pires scénarios. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ce furent probablement parmi les jours les plus longs de sa vie. Au moindre avertissement, au moindre retard, il se tenait près à ordonner l'envoie d'une troupe de secours dont il ferait parti. Ces conseillés et ses ministres durent subir pendant ces trois jours sa mauvaise humeur. Tous savaient qu'il était angoissé à cause du prince, aussi s'évertuèrent-ils à garder patience.

Mais la patrouille revint dans les temps, sans aucun blessé, pour le plus grand soulagement de Thranduil. Legolas lui fit son rapport détaillé, de cette voix si monotone et froide qu'était la sienne dorénavant avant de se retirer dans ses appartements.

Bien que rassuré que son fils soit revenu sain et sauf, il avait espéré au fond de lui qu'à son retour, Legolas ai retrouvé un peu de lui-même. Mais de toute évidence, en vain.

Plus tard dans la journée après leur retour, Thranduil convoqua Dalian dans son bureau pour que celui-ci lui fasse à son tour son rapport.

« J'ai essayé de lui parlé, mon seigneur, mais il a refusé mon aide. Il a seulement dit qu'il allait bien.

-Si seulement c'était le cas. C'est tout ?

-J'en ai bien peur. Il ne se laisse pas approcher.

-Il n'a vraiment rien dit d'autre ?

-Rien que quelques ordres à ses hommes.

-Quel a été son comportement ?

-Très prudent avec sa patrouille. Il n'a pas pris aucun risque. Nous avons affronté quelques araignées noires, et il s'est défendu avec la même adresse que je lui connaissais. Il n'a rien perdu de son agilité au combat. »

Thranduil soupira et laissa Dalian partir. En fin de compte, rien n'avait changé.

Aussi, le roi fut-il obligé d'accepté que Legolas reprenne régulièrement ses patrouilles. Au fils des mois puis des années, l'espoir que le prince sorte enfin de sa monotonie et de son humeur morose s'amenuisait. Le seul souhait qu'il formulait ouvertement était de pouvoir rester auprès de ses hommes et de continuer à se battre contre les forces noires qui envahissaient sa forêt toujours un peu plus.

Legolas traversa rapidement l'espace entre le palais et les écuries. Cela faisait une dizaine d'années maintenant qu'il avait repris régulièrement les patrouilles. Et moins il passait de temps entre les murs du palais, mieux il se portait. Il y avait trop de souvenirs douloureux dans la cité. Au moins quand il patrouillait avec ses hommes, il n'y pensait pas.

Son cheval déjà préparé l'attendait à l'entrée des écuries. Il monta sur le dos de l'animal et rejoignit le reste de ses hommes et ils quittèrent la cité. Ils prirent la route du sud en toute hâte.

Ils chevauchèrent ainsi deux jours durant avant d'atteindre la zone qu'ils avaient à surveiller. Pendant les quatre premiers jours, tout se passa comme de coutume. Mais lorsque les elfes découvrirent un groupe d'orcs, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que ceux qu'ils affrontaient en temps normal pendant les patrouilles.

Il faisait encore jour et les orcs avaient préférer prendre du repos en attendant que la nuit ne tombe. Il serait alors pour eux beaucoup plus facile de se déplacer.

Au vu de leur nombre important, il paraissait évident qu'ils étaient en route pour lancer une attaque.

Legolas se retourna vers ses hommes avant de prendre une décision. Dalian était juste à coté de lui, observant le comportement des orcs et leurs allées et venues. Les autres attendaient patiemment l'ordre de leur capitaine. Mais les elfes étaient vraiment beaucoup moins nombreux que les orcs. S'ils devaient se battre, ils seraient en sous-nombres.

Voyant le jeune elfe hésiter, Dalian décida d'intervenir à voix basse.

« Legolas, nous devons faire quelques chose.

-Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour les affronter. »

Dalian savait que le dernier mot revenait à Legolas. Il était leur capitaine, c'était à lui de décider de la marche à suivre, mais il se devait d'insister.

« Nous sommes capables de les repousser.

-Pas sans risques.

-Il y aura toujours un risque. Mais nous ne pouvons pas les laisser entrer plus profondément dans le royaume.

-Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux. »

Dalian affronta le regard du jeune elfe. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi il hésitait autant. Depuis qu'il avait repris les patrouilles, depuis dix ans, Legolas n'avait perdu aucun homme et refusait de laisser ses soldats prendre le moindre risque. Mais aujourd'hui, la situation était différente. Il fallait absolument arrêter ces orcs et protéger leur forêt.

« Legolas, nous n'avons pas le choix. Si nous sommes ici, c'est dans le but de protéger cette forêt et le royaume de votre père. Si nous reculons devant eux, nous aurons échoué. C'est notre devoir de combattre ces créatures. Et nous en avons la force. »

Il savait que ses arguments étaient trop importants pour que Legolas ne les ignore.

« Imaginez que nous décidions de rebrousser chemin pour aller chercher de l'aide avant de les affronter. Combien de temps pensez-vous qu'il nous prendrait de trouver une autre de nos patrouilles qui pourrait nous venir en aide ? Et pendant ce temps là, les orcs gagneraient du terrain. »

Legolas hésita encore un instant, reportant son regard sur les créatures.

« D'accord, » dit-il à contrecœur.

* * *

allez, un peu d'actions!!!! niark niark niark


	14. Chapter 14

lessien calmcacil: lol! Et un petit massacre d'orcs, un! pour les humains... encore un peu de patience...

tenshihouou: Merci beaucoup! Aragorn est effectivement prévu au programme... Un peu de patience, ça ne va plus tarder maintenant.

Eryn: Mdr! Pauvre Legolas! Ha mais s'il n'était pas si compliqué, ça ne serait pas drôle!

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

Legolas donna un violent coup de genoux dans le bas ventre de son ennemi qui recula sous le coup de la surprise. L'elfe eut tout juste le temps de reprendre ses deux dagues tombées à terre plus tôt avant que d'autres orcs ne l'attaquent. A aucun moment, il ne songea qu'il était en difficultés. Il ne pensait pas à ce qu'il pourrait se passer pour lui, mais seulement à son combat et à celui de ses hommes. Il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre un seul homme, c'était hors de question.

Plus il tuait d'orcs, plus il en venait. Régulièrement, il lançait un regard vers ses hommes pour s'assurer que tous s'en sortaient et n'avaient pas besoin de son aide. Il s'aperçut que certain étaient blessés, mais aucun grièvement pour autant.

Les orcs étaient très en colère de s'être faits surprendre. Le combat avait débuté dans la confusion pour eux. Les elfes les avaient encerclés en silence et avaient eu pratiquement le temps de vider leurs carquois de flèches contre les orcs avant que les corps-à-corps ne débutent. Et par chance, peu d'orcs possédaient d'arcs ou d'arbalètes, ce qui les avait empêchés de riposter au premier assaut.

Malgré leur nombre important, les orcs ne parvenaient toujours pas à briser la ligne de défense des elfes.

Legolas se concentra à nouveau sur la bataille et se tourna vers Dalian qui n'était jamais loin de lui, même pendant les combats. Le prince n'avait pas de mal à imaginer qu'il s'agissait là d'un ordre de son père. Dés le premier jour où il avait été autorisé à retourner en patrouille, Dalian avait été à ses cotés. Même s'il n'aimait pas cette surveillance, il ne disait rien. Sa présence était certainement une condition nécessaire pour que Tranduil accepte qu'il s'éloigne de la cité.

Le maitre d'armes était entouré d'ennemis, toujours plus nombreux. Il échappa d'ailleurs de justesse à une épée qui visait son cou au moment même où Legolas le regardait.

Le prince n'hésita pas un seul instant à s'avancer jusqu'à lui pour l'aider et les deux elfes combattirent un moment dos à dos, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à nouveau séparés.

Pendant un moment la situation s'améliora pour les elfes et ils tuèrent de nombreux orcs. Mais lorsque la lumière du jour commença à décliner, les orcs reprirent en assurance. Même sous l'épaisseur de la forêt, ils se déplaçaient plus facilement de nuit.

Legolas continuait de surveiller ses hommes, toujours prêt à intervenir pour n'importe lequel d'entre eux s'il le fallait. Mais sa peur de voir un de ses soldat gravement blessé ou même tué le consumait tellement qu'il mettait sa propre sécurité au second plan.

« Legolas ! »

Le prince sursauta. Il se retourna juste à temps où un orc allait le frapper dans le dos. L'épée s'abattit tout de même sur lui sans qu'il ne puisse la bloquer et le frappa à l'épaule. Legolas riposta et tua l'orc.

« Legolas ? »

En un instant Dalian était à nouveau à ses cotés.

« Ca va, ce n'est pas grave. »

Dalian voulut protester, la blessure saignait abondamment et obligeait Legolas à ramener son bras contre lui, le forçant à combattre avec son seul bras droit. Mais la bataille faisait encore rage, il n'avait pas le temps de soigner son prince pour le moment.

Legolas sentait dans son dos le regard de Dalian, mais le jeune elfe fit de son mieux pour lui prouver qu'il était tout à fait capable de continuer, de se défendre et de défendre ses hommes.

Une heure plus tard, la tournure des évènements bascula brusquement. Les combattants elfes commençaient à fatiguer, mais ils tenaient bon. Legolas comme les autres continuaient férocement. Sa dague n'avait cessé sa danse macabre autour de lui. Et alors qu'il faisait volte face pour abattre un autre orc qu'il savait derrière lui, une flèche apparut de nulle part et tua la créature.

Surpris, Legolas se risqua à un jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui. D'autres flèches apparurent, massacrant de nombreux ennemis et donnant à ses soldats un peu de répit.

De nombreux elfes accoururent. Des elfes qui n'étaient pas d'Eryn Las Galen. Leur arrivée inattendue surpris les orcs qui ne tardèrent pas à sonner la retraite.

L'un d'eux laissa ses hommes terminer la bataille qui prenait fin et s'approcha de Legolas. Il salua le prince respectueusement qui répondit de la même manière.

« Bonjour Seigneur Haldir.

-Nous chassions ces orcs depuis quelques jours, expliqua ce dernier. Nous sommes arrivés un peu en retard pour la bataille.

-Vous êtes arrivés un bon moment, le rassura Dalian.

-Vous êtes blessé Legolas.

-Je vais bien, » répondit automatiquement l'intéressé tandis qu'il passait en revu en silence chacun de ses hommes pour identifier les blessures dont ils souffraient.  
Haldir et Dalian échangèrent un regard entendu mais ne soufflèrent mot.

« Nous n'avons aucun blessé grave. Nous pourrons repartir dans quelques heures. Le roi doit être informé de cette intrusion. »

'Le roi ?!' Haldir ne cacha pas sa surprise d'entendre Legolas nommer ainsi son père. En revanche, Dalian n'était pas étonné. Le prince avait depuis longtemps pris cette habitude. Il était le capitaine de l'armée de Thranduil, il se comportait comme tel, laissant les sentiments familiaux de coté.

Réflexion faite, Legolas semblait de toute façon avoir laissé tout sentiment de coté depuis la disparition d'Elmin.

« Venez, il faut s'occuper de cette blessure. »

Legolas, bien que réticent suivit Dalian à l'écart. Certain de ses hommes s'occupaient déjà des blessés, pendant que d'autres regroupaient les cadavres des orcs pour les brûler.

* * *

Haldir, l'elfe qui tombe à pique! (une fois de plus, c'est sa sécialité en fait)...


	15. Chapter 15

tenshihouou: Jusqu'à la communauté de l'anneau?! Mmm, pour l'instant, c'est pas trop prévu,mais bon, ne faut jamais dire jamais, n'est-ce pas? Surtout quand on sait qu'au départ, ma première fic devait s'arreter au chapitre 18... et voilà, on en est.

lessien calmcacil: ouai! Super Haldir! toujours là quand on a besoin d'un petit coup de main! ^^

Eryn: Quel sal gosse, hein? Halala!

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

Le roi crut un instant que son cœur ne pourrait pas supporter l'angoisse qui l'étreignit lorsqu'il apprit que la patrouille de son fils revenait à la cité en toute hâte. Ce genre de nouvelle était ce qu'il craignait d'entendre chaque jour.

Mais quand enfin il vit la patrouille entrer dans la cité, Legolas chevauchait à leur tête. Il tenait son bras en écharpe et était un peu pâle, mais il se tenait bien droit sur sa monture. Et plus tard, les soigneurs lui avaient assuré que la blessure aurait pu être bien plus grave et qu'avec du repos, il pourrait récupérer rapidement. Encore sceptique, mais tout de même un peu rassuré, le roi avait accepté que Legolas ne soit pas confiné dans une chambre de guérison, à condition qu'il reste dans la cité jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Puis le roi convoqua Dalian dans son bureau pour que celui-ci lui donne davantage de précisions sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Et le maitre d'armes lui rapporta tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir.

« C'est étrange, commenta le roi, il est très attentif sur tout le combat, et pourtant…

-Mon seigneur, la raison pour laquelle il a été blessé, c'est qu'il fait davantage attention à la sécurité de ses hommes plutôt qu'à la sienne. C'est un comportement très noble de la part de notre capitaine, mais dangereux pour lui.

-Il est très prudent.  
-Prudent pour ses hommes, mais pas pour lui. »

Thranduil soupira et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que Dalian tentait de lui expliquer.

« Que dois-je faire selon vous ?

-Je ne prétends pas savoir comment aider au mieux Legolas.

-Je sais Dalian, n'ayez crainte. Je ne souhaite qu'entendre votre avis.

-Nous pensions que s'il reprenait les patrouilles, avec le temps, et toutes ses activités quotidiennes habituelles, les choses s'arrangeraient. De toute évidence, ce n'est pas le cas. Peut être serait-il sage de l'écarter des combats quelques temps avant qu'il ne soit blessé à nouveau.

-Et que lui ferais-je faire ? Il déteste se retrouver ici.

-Je ne pensais pas forcément à le forcer à rester ici.

-J'ai pensé l'envoyer à Imladris, mais j'ai peur qu'il y ait trop de souvenirs là-bas.

-Mais il y a aussi des amis. Et le seigneur Elrond pourra peut être l'aider.

-C'est là-bas qu'ils se sont rencontrés.

-Et c'est ici qu'Elmin est mort. Où qu'il aille, il rencontrera le souvenir de son frère. Il devra de toute façon affronter ces souvenirs un jour ou l'autre. Autant commencer par les plus agréables. »

Thranduil garda le silence un moment, perdu dans ses réflexions. Dalian avait raison, écarter Legolas de toutes ces batailles était nécessaire. Il n'avait que trop attendu. Il n'aurait même jamais dû accepter qu'il y retourne.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau. Thranduil savait qu'il s'agissait de Legolas car il l'avait fait appeler quelques minutes plus tôt.

Dalian lui laissa sa place et referma la porte du bureau derrière lui en sortant de la pièce. Le prince s'avança en silence et s'assit lorsque son père l'y invita. Il portait encore son bras en écharpe, mais les soigneurs lui avait certifié que ce ne serait que pour quelques jours encore. La blessure serait bientôt guérie.

« Comment va ton épaule ?

-Bien.

-Les médecins m'ont dit que tu avais eu de la chance. »

Legolas ne répondit rien et attendit de savoir où son père voulait en venir.

« Quand tu seras prêt à voyager, je voudrais que tu ailles jusqu'à Imladris porter une lettre au Seigneur Elrond pour moi.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Quelqu'un d'autre peut s'en charger.

-Certainement. Mais je veux que tu profites de ce voyage pour séjourner là-bas quelques temps et te reposer.

-Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez. »

Legolas se releva, prêt à quitter la pièce.

« Legolas, je n'ai pas terminé, assieds-toi. »

Le prince s'exécuta.

« Pourquoi ne te réjouis-tu pas de pouvoir passer quelques temps à Imladris. Tu étais heureux autrefois de pouvoir rendre visite à Elladan et Elrohir.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer.

-Tu ne t'es même pas accordé un seul moment pour toi depuis… »

La voix du roi resta en suspend juste avant de prononcer le nom d'Elmin. Legolas releva brusquement la tête comme s'il attendait de savoir si Thranduil aurait le courage de terminer sa phrase.

« depuis la mort de ton frère. »

Le prince fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose se brisa en lui. Ce fut douloureux et assez puissant pour libérer sa colère qui l'envahit peu à peu. Jusqu'à présent, il était parvenu à endormir tous ses sentiments, à ne plus rien ressentir. Mais cette simple phrase venait de ruiner tous ses efforts. Comment osait-on lui demander de prendre du temps pour lui-même, alors que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, avec Elmin… ces humains… C'était comme on lui demandait d'oublier et de tout reprendre à zéro.

Le prince tenta de garder son calme, alors qu'il ne parvenait plus à se contrôler à l'intérieur.

« Je suis encore capable de savoir si j'ai besoin de repos ou non.

-Je ne crois pas. »

Le regard de Legolas s'assombrit.

« Pourquoi me rejettes-tu chaque fois que je veux te parler ? Continua son père.

-Et qui est-ce qui rejette l'autre aujourd'hui ? Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai demandé de partir !

-Tu ne m'as peut être jamais demandé de partir, mais tu n'as pas cessé de t'éloigner de moi ! »

Thranduil avait lui aussi haussé la voix, n'y tenant plus.

« Tu ne supportes même pas d'être ici plus de quelques jours ! Tu ne parles plus à personne et tes seules occupations durant ton peu de temps libre sont les exercices militaires ! Je veux que ça change. Je veux que mon fils me revienne.

-Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer que vouloir protéger ma forêt et son peuple à tout prix était une erreur ?

-Bien sûr que non. Je veux juste dire que… parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu… tu n'es plus le même… Comme si tu n'étais jamais vraiment revenu toi non plus.

--Donc, vous êtes en train d'insinuer que parfois vous avez l'impression que vos deux fils sont morts ! »

Legolas s'était relevé et son regard jetait des éclairs à son père.

« Tu n'as pas compris ce que je voulais dire.

-Je crois que si, au contraire!

-Pourquoi es-tu si dur ? J'essaie de te parler.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai des propos durs.

-J'essaie seulement de te comprendre!

-Bien sûr que non! Et j'ai très bien compris ce que vous vouliez dire.

-Legolas, c'en est assez! »

Les eux elfes étaient aveuglés par une colère contenue depuis trop de temps et aucun des deux ne fut en mesure d'entendre la détresse de l'autre.

« Je partirai demain à l'aube, lâcha le prince d'une voix glaciale. »

Et il quitta précipitamment la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Ca chauffe!


	16. Chapter 16

lessien calmcacil: ^^

eryn: Elrond ne va pas se faire des cheveux, il va carrément perdre des cheveux !!! mdr!

* * *

Chapitre 16:

Elrond était inquiet, mais tentait de ne pas le montrer. La nouvelle de l'arrivée de Legolas le laissait perplexe. Il devait prévenir ses fils sans perdre de temps, car le prince arriverait bientôt.

C'est ainsi qu'il rejoignit Elladan et Elrohir qui s'entrainaient au tire à l'arc. Erestor étaient avec eux et les regardaient faire en émettant parfois quelques critiques pour que les jumeaux s'améliorent encore davantage. Elrond fut soulagé de constater qu'Estel n'était pas avec eux, il lui parlerait plus tard.

« Ada ?! »

Ses enfants parurent très surpris de le voir ici. Il est vrai qu'il ne venait plus les voir s'entrainer souvent depuis quelques années.

« Je viens de recevoir un message d'Eryn Las Galen. »

Les expressions qu'il aperçut que le visage de ses fils étaient compréhensibles. Ils devaient se demander quelle mauvaise nouvelle encore ils allaient apprendre, quel malheur était encore tombé sur Thranduil et Legolas.

« Legolas est en chemin.

-« En chemin » ? Il vient ici ?

-Oui.

-Le roi a réussi à le persuader ?

-Ca n'a pas été facile et ils se sont violemment disputés. Thranduil a du se montrer très ferme et le forcer à venir.

-Pourquoi ? S'est-il passé quelque chose ?

-Thranduil pense que Legolas a besoin de s'éloigner un peu des combats et de ses responsabilités et je pense qu'il a raison.

-Je n'arrive pas à imaginer que Legolas se soit disputé avec son père ! Ca ne lui ressemble vraiment pas.

-Il faut vous attendre à être surpris par son comportement. Il agit très différemment de celui que vous connaissez.

-Jusqu'à quel point selon vous ?

-Je l'ignore, mais nous l'apprendrons bien assez tôt. Erestor, vous êtes le seul d'entre nous à l'avoir vu après la mort d'Elmin.

-Il était très froid et distant. Il ne se laissait pas approcher. Il était ainsi depuis son réveil jusqu'à mon départ. »

Elrond se retourna à nouveau vers ses fils. Il tenait à les avertir au mieux.

« Il se peut qu'il se montre d'autant plus distant avec vous deux.

-Nous ? Pourquoi ? Nous sommes ses amis.

-Parce que vous êtes toujours ensemble alors que lui s'est retrouvé seul. Ca ne sera pas par pur méchanceté envers vous. Mais il faut vous y attendre. »

Les jumeaux n'interrogèrent plus leur père, mais leur inquiétude n'avait fait qu'augmenter. Tandis qu'Elrond s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, Erestor l'interpela.

« Qu'allez-vous faire pour Estel ?

-Je vais lui parler et le mettre en garde lui aussi.

-Allez-vous lui avouer que quoiqu'il fasse, Legolas le haïra ?

-Non, mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas encore exactement ce que je vais lui dire. »

Elrond s'éloigna sans rien dire de plus, cette fois-ci à la recherche du jeune humain. Il ne serait pas facile de le mettre en garde. Estel venait d'atteindre ses onze ans et il se montrait très curieux.

L'enfant était sagement assis dans le jardin de leur grande demeure, plongé dans la lecture d'un livre que Tilud lui avait certainement donné. L'elfe s'assit à coté lui et l'observa un instant.

« Tu as l'air bien sérieux, ion nin.

-Le seigneur Tilud a dit qu'il m'interrogerait demain. »

Elrond sourit. Estel se révélait être un élève un peu plus sérieux que les jumeaux ne l'étaient au même âge.

« Il faut que je te parle, ion nin. Aurais-tu un peu de temps à me consacrer ? »

L'enfant releva les yeux de son livre avec un sourire radieux.

« J'ai toujours du temps pour vous Ada.

-Je suis très chanceux alors. Je veux que tu m'écoutes avec attention, Estel, c'est important. Nous allons recevoir un invité très important bientôt. Je pense qu'il arrivera demain matin, peut être même cette nuit. Il vient d'Eryn Las Galen.

-Oh ! Je n'ai encore jamais rencontré d'elfe d'Eryn Las Galen.

-Je sais. Son nom est Legolas, fils de Thranduil.

-Le prince Legolas ?!

-Oui. Legolas est un vieil ami de tes frères. Et ils ne se sont pas vus depuis longtemps.

-Je comprends, ils voudront passer du temps ensembles.

-Peut être. Il faut que tu comprennes autre chose. Legolas vient ici pour se reposer. Il se passe des choses graves dans son royaume.

-Qu'essayez-vous de me dire ?

-Legolas est un ami fidèle et sur lequel on peut compter dans n'importe quelle situation. Mais il a beaucoup souffert ces derniers temps, ce qui l'a forcé à se refermer face aux autres. Il se montrera peut être très froid et distant avec toi. Ne le prend pas personnellement. J'espère qu'en venant ici, il pourra laisser son cœur se soigner. Mais en attendant, sois prudent avec lui. »

Elrond avait choisi volontairement de ne pas parler de l'animosité de Legolas envers les humains. Il ne savait pas à quel point Legolas se méfiait d'eux, ou même les détestait. Il verrait en temps voulu. Et il ne tenait pas plus à vexer Estel.

« Que lui est-il arrivé de si grave ?

-Beaucoup de choses. Assez pour éprouver n'importe qui, et d'autre aurait pu succomber si Legolas n'avait pas eu autant de force de caractère. Il ne méritait pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé, aussi ne le juge pas trop sévèrement s'il se montre désagréable avec toi. »

* * *

A y est, c'est bientôt la rencontre! héhé


	17. Chapter 17

Eryn: ha non, ce n'est certainement pas le genre de la maison. Mais bon, il est vrai que Legolas n'est pas tout à fait dans son assiette... on va bien voir ce que ça va donner...

lessien calmcacil: Oui, très bientôt! hum hum...

* * *

Chapitre 17:

L'escorte du prince franchit les portes d'Imladris en pleine nuit, et de cela, Legolas avait été soulagé. Au moins, leur arrivée n'avait pas été trop remarquée.

Mais le seigneur Elrond avait tout de même tenu à être présent pour l'accueillir, ce qui n'étonnait pas vraiment Legolas.

Dés qu'il descendit de monture, Elrond remarqua que le prince tenait son bras en écharpe. Il fronça les sourcils et observa le reste de l'escorte pour voir si d'autres étaient blessés. De toute évidence, Legolas était le seul.

Elrond leur souhaita la bienvenue et se tourna vers le prince pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Vous êtes blessé ?

-Ce n'est rien, mon seigneur. »

Legolas savait qu'il avait répondu un peu trop rapidement, mais il n'avait qu'une seule envie, s'isoler dans sa chambre. Cependant, il sentit sans surprise Dalian s'avancer derrière lui.

« Sa blessure était sur le point de cicatriser lorsque nous sommes partis, mais nous avons rencontré un groupe de gobelins en franchissant les montagnes, et avec le combat, la blessure s'est rouverte. »

Legolas se retourna vers Dalian, mécontent, et l'autre elfe soutint son regard sans broncher.

« Allez vous reposer, intervint Elrond, et Legolas, suivez-moi. Nous allons voir ça. »

Personne n'osa contredire le seigneur elfe et le prince le suivit en silence. Ils entrèrent dans une chambre de la maison de guérison, et Elrond attendit patiemment que le jeune elfe eut découvert à contrecœur sa blessure. Il l'observa d'abord sans la toucher. La plaie s'était effectivement rouverte de façon assez brutale, en tout cas, assez pour faire souffrir Legolas. Même s'il n'en montrait rien, la route avait dû être douloureuse.

Elrond se mit ensuite au travail à la lueur des bougies et une petite heure plus tard, il avait terminé.

Pendant que le prince remettait en place sa tunique, Elrond continuait de l'examiner. Le prince avait maigri et ses traits étaient tirés. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus, c'était son regard. Il était distant, comme si quelque chose s'y était éteint. Ce changement rendait le jeune prince plus âgé et plus lointain.

Legolas se releva finalement avec précaution et remit lentement son bras en écharpe.

« Il faudra garder votre épaule immobilisée quelques jours encore, mais vous serez vite remis. »

Legolas acquiesça sans un mot.

« Votre chambre habituelle est prête. Allez-vous reposer. »

Elrond le regarda s'éloigner tristement et repensa aux nombreuses lettres qu'il avait échangées avec Thranduil qui lui faisait part de ses inquiétudes et de son sentiment d'impuissance face à son fils qui s'était détourné de toute aide extérieure.

Mais brusquement, Legolas s'arrêta et revint sur ses pas. Il sortit une lettre cachetée du sceaux d'Eryn Las Galen de sa poche et la tendit à Elrond.

« Voici la lettre que le roi m'a chargée de vous faire parvenir. »

Elrond leva un sourcil surpris. 'Le roi' ?! Depuis combien de temps Legolas appelait-il son père 'le roi' ? Jamais il n'avait entendu Legolas nommé Thranduil de cette manière. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de questionner le jeune elfe plus avant que celui-ci était déjà parti et bientôt hors de vue.

Le contenu de la lettre du roi d'Eryn Las Galen n'avait rien d'étonnant. Thranduil lui demandait juste de prendre soin de Legolas et d'essayer de l'aider là où lui échouait.

Elrond quitta la Maison de Guérison et resta un long moment sur le perron, à observer sa cité dans le calme de la nuit. Il avait appris à aimer Legolas comme un membre de sa famille, mais il avait peur de ce que son arrivée dans la cité pourrait signifier. Il doutait sérieusement que de voir Elladan et Elrohir puisse améliorer son humeur. Quant à Estel, Elrond préférait ne pas trop y penser pour le moment. Il ferait en sorte que le jeune humain ne se retrouve pas seul avec Legolas pour le moment. Elrond aimait Legolas, mais personne ne parvenait à prévoir ses réactions depuis la mort d'Elmin. Et le jeune elfe n'avait croisé le chemin d'aucun humain depuis ce terrible jour. Thranduil s'en était personnellement assuré.

Le lendemain matin, Elrond retrouva ses fils pour le petit déjeuner comme chaque jour. Il avait peu dormi, inquiet de la situation avec Legolas.

« Ada, vous avez l'air préoccupé ce matin.

-Legolas est arrivé cette nuit. »

Les jumeaux, tout autant qu'Estel furent surpris de ne pas s'en être rendu compte.

« Et comment va-t-il ?

-Il a été blessé à l'épaule durant le voyage, mais dans quelques jours, il n'y paraitra rien. Mis à part cela, je ne sais pas encore. Il était très tard quand ils sont arrivés, nous avons peu parlé. Il doit être encore en train de se reposer dans sa chambre.

-Mais comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?

-Distant, comme Thranduil me l'avait décrit. »

La voix du Seigneur Elrond se tut comme il se laissait perdre dans ses propres réflexions. Et brusquement, il retrouva son aplomb et se retourna vers Estel.

« Ion nîn, tu devrais aller rejoindre Tilud pour tes leçons avant que tu ne sois en retard. »

L'enfant sembla plus que perplexe. Il s'était attendu à rencontrer le prince rapidement, mais visiblement, il devrait attendre. Il avait la curieuse sensation que son père retardait volontairement le moment de leur rencontre.

Quand le jeune humain fut parti, Elladan décida de mettre la situation au clair avec son père.

« Qu'avez-vous dit à Legolas au sujet d'Estel ?

-Rien pour le moment.

-Et que comptez-vous lui dire ?

-Je l'ignore encore. »

Elrohir soupira.

« Ils s'entendraient pourtant si bien…

-Rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit. Vous risquez de ne pas reconnaitre son comportement. Vous devez être prudents. »

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard entre eux. Aucun d'eux n'avait oublié la présence et le soutient de Legolas et d'Elmin lorsque leur mère avait quitté les Terres du Milieu. C'était à leur tour d'être là pour leur ami.

* * *

Deuxième chapitre de la journée, je suis généreuse aujourd'hui! lol


	18. Chapter 18

Aurélie: Ha salut! Y avait longtemps! J'ai pas trop le temps de t'écrire une réponse digne de ce nom, mais en tout cas, je suis vraiment contente de savoir que tu aimes cette nouvelle fic!

lessien calmcacil: oui oui, bientôt

eryn: J'adore lire vos théories!

* * *

Chapitre 18:

Legolas avait peu dormi cette nuit-là. En règle générale, il dormait peu, mais ici, à Imladris, les cauchemars semblaient encore plus vivaces. Alors il restait simplement debout devant sa fenêtre en laissant les fins rideaux le dissimuler. Il avait regardé l'aube se lever sans aucune émotion particulière. Le voyage depuis sa cité lui avait permis de taire à nouveau ses sentiments et surtout sa colère. Il avait dû mal à admettre que ses sentiments aient pu reprendre le dessus sur lui de manière si violente. Un peu comme si son père s'était engouffré dans une faille dans son cœur et avait forcé son ressentiment à se manifester brutalement. Il n'en retirait aujourd'hui que de l'écœurement. Après leur dispute, il avait refusé de revoir son père. Fidèle à sa parole, il avait quitté sa cité avec ses hommes aux premières lueurs du jour, sans un regard derrière lui, sans reparler à son père, et surtout sans lui laisser l'occasion de le revoir.

Mais il craignait que son séjour dans cette cité et la compagnie du seigneur Elrond et de sa famille ne ravive là aussi certains souvenirs. Il avait probablement fui un tourment pour un autre.

Rien n'avait changé dans sa chambre. Un seul coup d'œil en arrivant lui avait permis de le voir. Tout était à sa place, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait à Imladris. C'était une promesse que lui avait faite Celebrian la première fois qu'il était venu.

C'était dans une autre vie.

Le seigneur Elrond s'était montré avenant et chaleureux à son arrivée, comme chaque fois. Mais il n'avait pas dissimulé son inquiétude, comme tous les autres. Même s'il en avait maintenant largement pris l'habitude, il ne pouvait l'ignorer de la part du seigneur Elrond. Il savait d'expérience qu'il ferait tout pour le faire parler et se confier. Seulement, cela signifiait libérer ce qu'il avait tellement de temps à contrôler. Il n'était pas prêt à se laisser aller. Et même en admettant qu'il veuille se libérer de ce poids, cette bête contenue depuis tellement de temps le lui ferait certainement chèrement payé. Il avait fait taire ses sentiments depuis l'instant où la vie avait quitté les yeux de son frère, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

Legolas se détourna de la fenêtre et sortit de sa chambre. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas y rester cacher indéfiniment. Et de toute façon, il ne le supporterait pas. Il devrait tôt ou tard sortir et affronter à nouveau les regards des autres et les questions du seigneur Elrond.

La grande demeure semblait déserte. Il la traversa sans bruit, avec les mêmes réflexes que lorsqu'il était enfant. Il hésita un instant avant d'entrer dans l'un des somptueux jardins de la maison. Il dégageait de cet endroit une telle sérénité qu'il en était perturbé. Il avait oublié qu'Imladris respirait cette atmosphère.

Il s'approcha des arbres comme s'il redécouvrait de vieux amis. Il posa la paume de sa main sur l'écorce de l'un d'eux et la chaleur accueillante du vieux chêne commença à l'envahir. C'était une sensation agréable que Legolas redécouvrait. Il ne prenait plus le temps pour ça dans sa cité. Cette pensée le mit mal à l'aise et il rompit le contact avec l'arbre en retirant vivement sa main sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Bonjour Legolas. »

Le seigneur Elrond s'approcha lentement du prince.

« Comment va votre bras ?

-Mieux.

-La blessure est-elle douloureuse ?

-Plus maintenant. »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux elfes. Legolas avait détourné le regard et semblait à nouveau se perdre dans ses pensées. Elrond savait qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre et qu'il devait lui parler d'Estel, au moins pour juger de sa réaction.

« Legolas, vous savez que des hommes vivent dans cette cité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le prince acquiesça sans montrer son étonnement. Il était plus que surpris que le seigneur elfe ose aborder ce sujet avec lui si rapidement. D'autant plus que personne n'ignorait qu'en effet certains rôdeurs s'arrêtaient dans la cité, certains pour y passer l'hiver, d'autres pour s'y reposer.

« L'un d'eux est un enfant dont vous croiserez certainement la route. »

Cette fois-ci, la surprise était évidente sur le visage de Legolas.

« Son nom est Estel. »

'Estel' ?! Un nom elfique surprenant pour un humain !

« C'est un jeune orphelin qui vit ici sous notre protection. »

Le prince aurait juré voir de l'inquiétude dans le regard de l'elfe, mais pour une fois, elle n'était pas dirigée vers lui, mais plutôt vers ce jeune humain. Elrond ne lui disait de toute évidence pas toute la vérité. Et de toute façon, il ne voulait même pas savoir.

Elrond savait pertinemment que sa façon de faire ressemblait affreusement à une mise en garde. Mais il avait juré de protéger Estel quoiqu'il arrive. Sans parler du fait qu'il le considérait maintenant comme son fils. Et s'il ignorait comment Legolas pouvait réagir face à des hommes, il ne connaissait que trop bien l'animosité de Thranduil envers les humains. Il ne pouvait donc prendre aucun risque.

« J'ai compris, » dit le prince avant de se retourner une fois de plus, laissant entendre que la conversation prenait fin.

Elrond aurait aimé que le jeune elfe montre quelques réactions. A peine avait-il laissé apparaitre sa surprise. Il aurait voulu qu'il lui parle davantage, mais il n'était malheureusement pas étonné. Il s'y était attendu. Les nombreuses lettres de Thranduil l'avaient mis en garde.

Il savait qu'il n'était peut être pas prudent de ne pas expliquer qu'Estel était plus qu'un simple jeune humain qu'il gardait sous sa protection. Il était tellement plus. Il devrait peut être dire qu'il l'avait adopté, qu'il vivait dans sa demeure et qu'il le protégerait quoiqu'il arrive, non pas pour le destin qui l'attendait, mais parce qu'il l'aimait comme son fils. Mais il se tut.

* * *

Je dois m'absenter une semaine, mais je ne vous oublies pas, pas d'inquiétude. Je publie la suite dés que possible!


	19. Chapter 19

Aurélie: Ca y est me revoilà! Et pour moi aussi la semaine fut longue. En tout cas, merci pour ton com, comme d'habitude. Je suis toujours contente d'avor ton avis.

Eryn: Tu es optimiste avec notre Legolas, dis-moi. Enfin tu as peut être raison, à voire!

* * *

Chapitre 19:

Lorsqu'il vit l'enfant pour la première fois, le prince ne montra aucune émotion particulière, seulement une froide politesse. Il savait tous les regards tournés vers lui.

C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait face à un humain depuis ce jour funeste. Etrangement, ce ne fut pas la colère qui apparut dans son esprit. Lorsqu'une quelconque situation, une parole ou une personne lui rappelait son frère, c'était contre la colère qu'il luttait. Et jusqu'à cette dernière dispute avec son père, il était parvenu à la dompter suffisamment.

Mais là, devant cet enfant, bien qu'il n'en laisse rien paraître, c'était une infinie et insondable tristesse qui secouait son cœur. La même tristesse qu'il avait ressentie ce jour là. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi une telle réaction ? Il s'était préparé à être assailli par d'autres sentiments, comme la colère ou la haine. Et cela aurait été certainement plus facile pour lui.

Le prince sentait toujours sur lui le regard nerveux du seigneur Elrond. Mais il s'efforçait toujours de garder son calme. Un simple coup d'œil vers l'enfant et le seigneur elfe lui avait permis de comprendre sans aucun doute possible les liens qui les unissaient. Elrond ne le lui avait pas dit avec des mots, mais il avait vite compris. Seul son respect pour le seigneur elfe et sa famille l'avait d'abord poussé à accepter de rencontrer l'enfant.

La rencontre ne dura que quelques minutes à peine.

* * *

Estel se tenait entre ses frères. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, personne n'avait pris le temps de lui expliquer, mais Elladan et Elrohir avaient insisté pour être présents lorsqu'Estel serait présenté à Legolas. Son père aussi était là, sur le coté, l'air très sérieux et quelque part un peu inquiet.

Le prince l'avait salué poliment, avec un ton étonnement froid et distant. Estel était surpris. Il avait l'habitude d'évoluer parmi les elfes d'Imaldris, des elfes chaleureux et accueillants. Cet elfe-là était tellement différent ! Son visage était d'un tel sérieux qu'il lui donnait l'impression de ne jamais sourire. Il ne le regardait pas non plus dans les yeux, et ne parlait que lorsqu'il y était obligé. D'ailleurs l'elfe ne regardait personne dans les yeux.

Estel ne comprenait pas tout ce mystère autour de cet elfe. Personne ne lui avait dit quel était le problème avec le prince, mais il y en avait clairement un. A plusieurs reprises il chercha une réponse auprès de son père, mais toute l'attention d'Elrond était tournée vers le prince. Il observait chacun des mouvements du prince avec précaution.

Les comportements de son père et de ses frères étaient très déroutants. Et il était décidé à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, quelque soit le temps que cela lui prendrait.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent et que Legolas eut à nouveau disparu, les jumeaux cachèrent à peine leur soulagement. Elrond leur lança un regard d'avertissement à ses deux fils lorsqu'il entendit leur soupir de soulagement non dissimulé.

« Ion nin, Tilud doit t'attendre.

-Oui Ada. »

Sans poser aucune question, Estel partit et Elrond se retourna vers ses jumeaux.

« Ca s'est plutôt bien passé, constata Elladan.

-Mais nous ne savons toujours pas ce qu'il pense vraiment.

-Et Estel se doute que nous lui cachons quelque chose.

-Bien sûr qu'il s'en doute. Estel est intelligent. Mais nous ne pouvons pas lui dire.

-Vous avez espoir qu'il pourra aider Legolas mieux que nous, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il s'appelle 'Estel'. Grâce à lui, Legolas pourra peut être voir que tous les humains ne sont pas mauvais.

-Ca risque de prendre du temps. Legolas ne semble pas très réceptif. »

A cela Elrond ne répondit rien.

* * *

Legolas quitta la grande demeure en silence. Il avança rapidement jusqu'à la statue de sa mère où il savait qu'il ne rencontrerait personne. Il avait besoin de solitude pour remettre ses idées en place. Il passait que cet endroit lui apporterait un peu de paix. Mais son esprit ne cessait de repenser à ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il n'arrivait pas à passer outre cette tristesse qui l'avait envahie en découvrant le jeune humain. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait toujours pas.

Il serra les dents et détourna le regard de la statue. Elle ne lui apportait aucun réconfort. Si seulement son épaule était guérie ! Il aurait pu aller s'entrainer à l'arc, ce qui aurait détourné son esprit de toutes ces questions.

Dés l'instant où ses yeux s'étaient posé sur la mince silhouette d'Estel et où il avait croisé par accident son regard, il avait compris que son séjour à Imladris mettrait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Plus vite il pourrait s'en aller, plus vite il pourrait retrouver un semblant de paix.

Il ferma un instant les yeux, refoula les souvenirs et toute pensée parasite pour se concentrer exclusivement sur les combats qu'il savait faire rage à l'instant même dans son royaume. Il était frustré d'être si loin de ses hommes et de ne pas pouvoir les emmener combattre. Mais penser à toute tactique militaire lui permettait d'oublier tout le reste pour un temps. Un temps seulement, mais c'était suffisant pour faire taire les chuchotements de son cœur.

* * *

Et voilou, ils se sont vus! Enfin!


	20. Chapter 20

lessien calmcacil: Ha peut être que oui, peut être que non...

Aurélie: Oui, pour le moment tout ce passe bien... on va voir si ça va continuer dans ce sens ou non...

Eryn: Oui, enfin de retour! Pour moi aussi la semaine a été logue lol! vos commentaires m'ont manqué!

Camus Deverseau: ouf, le châtiment est supportable en effet! en même temps, je ne vous fais pas attendre trop longtemps, n'est-ce pas?

* * *

Chapitre 20:

Estel s'avança timidement vers l'elfe qui ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu ou vu. Cependant quand il ne resta plus que quelques pas entre eux, le prince sursauta et s'aperçut de sa présence. Il se leva dans un bond, et se retourna vers lui, sa main prête à saisir le poignard qu'il portait à sa ceinture.

« Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa l'enfant lorsqu'il s'aperçut de sa maladresse. Je n'avais pas vu que vous dormiez, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Je… Je me demandais… aurais-je mal agi envers vous ? Ai-je dis ou fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

Legolas fronça les sourcils et observa un instant le jeune humain qui se tordait les mains nerveusement en attendant sa réponse. Le prince était surpris qu'Estel ait osé venir se tenir devant lui et que personne ne soit derrière lui pour les surveiller.

« Non, » dit-il simplement.

Il lui fut difficile de ne pas remarquer le soulagement que ressentit Estel à se moment, et plus difficile encore d'essayer de ne pas en tenir compte. Il tenta de l'ignorer. L'enfant le troublait. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas avoir confiance, il savait ce dont les humains étaient capables, mais tout ce qu'il voyait dans le regard de l'enfant, c'était de l'innocence. Pas une once de malveillance ou de ruse.

Legolas rejeta au loin ces pensées. Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire.

« C'est que… Ada disait que vous étiez ami avec Elladan et Elrohir, mais vous passez peu de temps avec eux. J'avais peur que ce soit de ma faute, parce que vous ne m'adressez jamais la parole. Je sais qu'il m'arrive d'avoir des paroles maladroites parfois… Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous isoliez à cause de moi. »

L'enfant se tut, appréhendant la réaction de l'elfe.

Legolas détourna le regard. Le doute s'insinuait de plus en plus dans son esprit et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser se rapprocher de lui.

« Ca ne vous regarde pas, » dit-il le plus froidement possible.

Estel fit un pas en arrière sous le coup de la surprise.

« J'étais juste inquiet…

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. »

Le jeune homme recula une fois de plus. Il s'apprêtait même à faire demi-tour, mais sa curiosité l'importait toujours.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si…

-Si quoi ?! L'elfe avait haussé le ton sans s'en rendre compte. Et vous pourquoi vous mêlez-vous de ce qui ne vous regarde absolument pas ?

-Excusez-moi, je voulais seulement être gentil.

-Je ne veux pas de votre gentillesse ! Elle ne sert à rien !

-Excusez-moi…

-Et je ne veux pas non plus de vos excuses ! »

L'enfant sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se força à les ravaler avant de dire d'une voix tremblante.

« Je vous laisse seul alors.

-C'est ça. »

Legolas mit de longues minutes à calmer sa respiration qui était un peu trop rapide. Il était conscient qu'il avait totalement perdu le contrôle, et il se sentait mal. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à se contrôler ? Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? Pourquoi refusait-on de le laisser seul ? Il ne voulait pas de la compassion des autres, ou de la curiosité de cet enfant ! Ca ne faisait que lui rappelait ce qu'il s'efforçait chaque jour et chaque instant d'oublier. A croire qu'ils ne se rendaient pas compte, tous, qu'ils rendaient les choses beaucoup plus douloureuses.

Legolas était tombé à genoux sans même s'en rendre compte. Valars ! Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire mal ! Il entendait le vague murmure des arbres autour de lui qui essayaient de lui donner leur réconfort, mais il rompit brutalement le contact. Un seul être au monde pouvait l'aider, et il ne le verrait plus jamais. Il l'avait laissé derrière ! Seul !

Quand il comprit que son ressentiment était en train de reprendre le dessus sur lui, le jeune elfe ferma les yeux et se concentra pour repousser toutes ces pensées au loin. Cela lui prit de longues minutes, mais il fit taire méthodiquement toutes les voix dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau seul. Il rouvrit les yeux. A nouveau son regard redevint glacé et distant. Il avait reprit le contrôle.

Puis il quitta le jardin. Il était décidé à retourner rapidement dans sa chambre, là où il pourrait rester seul en paix. Il entra dans la grande demeure du seigneur Elrond en espérant qu'il n'y trouverait personne. Même s'il se sentait mieux, il savait qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour être à nouveau troublé.

« Legolas ? »

Le prince sursauta. Le seigneur Elrond se tenait droit devant lui, l'air clairement inquiet. Presqu'aussitôt, le prince sentit la colère renaitre dans son cœur. Il tenta de reprendre le dessus en faisant de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître.

« Legolas ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

L'intéressé serra les dents. Ca n'était pas grand-chose, mais le regard inquiet de ce père devant lui fit vaciller les barrières qui enfermaient sa rage.

* * *

Bon, petit chapitre, je sais, mais intensif, je pense... J'espère que vous aimez.


	21. Chapter 21

lessien calmcacil: mdr! oui tu avais deviné! mais vas-tu deviné ce qu'il va se passer dans ce chapitre? hummm pas sûre!

Camus Deverseau: d'accord, d'accord!

Eryn: Comment ça Legolas piquer une crise!?! mais non, ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout!!! allons allons! mdr!

Aurélie: Je crois qu'à l'unanimité, tout le monde pense que Legolas va craquer! lol! je me demande bien pourquoi!

* * *

Chapitre 21 :

« Et que pensez-vous que j'allais lui dire ? Qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter si vous le détestiez ? Que, de par sa nature il n'avait aucune chance d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une conversation amicale avec vous ?

-Au moins, il ne se serait pas laissé abuser par de faux espoirs !

-Mais j'avais cet espoir aussi! Legolas, je sais que cette situation est difficile pour vous, mais s'il vous plait, laissez une chance à Estel.

-Je ne vois pas quel pourrait en être le but. De toute façon, il est temps pour moi de retourner à Eryn Las Galen. Je n'ai rien à faire ici. »

Elrond n'en revenait pas. Il avait beau vouloir aider Legolas, il sentait que la colère montait en lui.

« Je regrette profondément d'avoir à vous dire ça, Legolas, mais vous ne me laissez guère le choix. Catégoriser les personnes comme vous le faites, c'était ce que faisait Melhboror, et…

-Comment osez-vous ?! Explosa le prince.

-C'est la vérité, et vous le savez. »

Etre comparé ainsi à Melhboror était au dessus de ses forces.

« Je savais que je n'aurais pas du revenir ici, mais c'est pire que tout ce que je pouvais imaginer. »

Il préféra quitter la pièce avant de prononcer d'autres paroles plus dures.

Il entra dans sa chambre, et les mains tremblantes, il rassembla quelques affaires, décidé à partir le plus tôt possible, même si la nuit devait tomber dans à peine quelques heures. Il quitta la grande demeure, plein de colère. Non, c'était même pire que de la colère, c'était de la rage. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du revenir dans cette cité. Il y avait trop de souvenirs d'Elmin, sans parler de ce jeune humain troublant, et maintenant les accusations intenables d'Elrond ! S'en était trop !

Legolas traversa la cité vers les écuries sans un regard en arrière.

Il quitta Imladris à vive allure et avança au grand galop deux heures durant, écumant de rage. Puis il s'arrêta brutalement. Des voix moqueuses lui parvenaient. Des voix humaines. Une grimace traversa son visage et il sentit un frisson parcourir son dos. Il allait faire un détour pour les éviter quand il entendit une autre voix parmi elle. Il distingua sans mal la voix tremblante d'Estel. Une voix qui trahissait sa terreur.

Etonné, Legolas descendit de cheval et s'avança prudemment pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« S'il vous plait, laissez-moi partir… »

Estel était bien là, dans une clairière, face à de nombreux autres hommes. L'elfe se demanda ce que l'enfant pouvait bien faire là, à la frontière du royaume de son père. Derrière l'enfant, une haute falaise donnait sur le Dunlan.

Legolas distingua sans mal les larmes brillantes sur les joues de l'enfant alors que les hommes qui l'entouraient, eux, semblaient se réjouir du spectacle et riaient.

« Je veux rentrer chez moi.

-Chez toi ? Ce n'est certainement pas chez les elfes chez toi. Tu n'as rien à voir avec eux.

-S'il vous plait, laissez-moi tranquille.

-Allons, ne pleure pas, nous ne te voulons aucun mal. »

Estel ne pouvait aller nulle part. Les hommes l'entouraient et lui barraient le passage à chaque fois qu'il tentait de passer.

« Je vous en supplie, je ne veux causer aucun problème, je veux juste rentrer chez moi.

-Tu devrais venir avec nous, ta place est dans un village comme le notre. »

Legolas voulut attraper mécaniquement son arc, mais réalisa qu'il l'avait laissé dans sa chambre à Fondcombe. Comment avait-il pu oublier ça ?! Il devait être vraiment hors de lui pour laisser ses armes fétiches derrière lui. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas et cela l'étonnait. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le loisir d'y penser plus longtemps. Il savait qu'il devait intervenir.

« S'il vous plait, pleurait encore l'enfant. Ada doit être en train de me chercher maintenant. »

Il ne pensa plus à sa colère contre Elrond, à sa tristesse, au doute qu'il éprouvait en face d'Estel. Il n'était maintenant concentré que sur ce qu'il devait faire.

« Cet elfe n'est certainement pas ton père, ricana un des hommes. Tu ne fais même pas parti de son peuple. »

Legolas s'avança au milieu de la clairière, au vu de tous et complètement à découvert. Les hommes sursautèrent car personne ne l'avait entendu approcher. Certain dégainèrent même leurs épées. Mais le plus étonné était Estel.

« Laissez-le partir, dit-il simplement.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Un ami de son père.

-Son père ? Cet elfe n'est pas son père.

-Vous n'en savez rien.

-J'en sais suffisamment. Cet enfant est un humain comme nous. Il n'a rien à faire dans votre cité.

-Cette décision ne vous appartient pas. Ses parents ont personnellement demandé au seigneur Elrond d'élever Estel comme son fils. Vous iriez contre leur choix ? »

Les hommes hésitèrent, déstabilisés.

« Estel, venez par ici. »

L'enfant fit un pas en avant vers Estel, mais un homme lui barra le chemin.

« Un moment. Pourquoi nous vous croirions ?

-Oseriez-vous insinuer que je mens ? »

L'homme recula et Estel courut jusqu'à l'elfe et se cacha derrière lui.

« Il n'empêche que cet enfant devrait être élevé parmi les siens.

-Vous pensez que nous sommes incapables d'élever des enfants ?

-Qu'importe ce que je pense. Vous détestez les nôtres, c'est évident. Quelle pourrait être la place de cet enfant dans un tel environnement ? »

Legolas serra les poings.

« Vous allez lui inculquer des préjugés sur sa propre race.

-Et vous sur la notre ! Quelle est la différence ? Qui plus est, l'exemple que vous être en train de lui montrer est déjà tout à fait édifiant. Il ne va pas avoir besoin de nous pour se faire une idée de ce dont sa race est capable. »

Les hommes qui n'avaient pas encore pris leurs armes en main, dégainèrent leurs épées, en colère. Sans geste brusque et sans lâcher les hommes du regard, Legolas posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Estel et le força à reculer un peu.

« Montez en selle. »

Estel le regarda étonné. Puis il tourna sur lui-même et seulement alors il aperçut la monture de l'elfe. Il s'approcha du cheval et se sentit brutalement ridicule. Il était trop petit pour monter seul.

« Nous ne lui voulons aucun mal, continuait un des hommes. Il mérite de trouver un foyer parmi les siens.

-Pour que vous lui transmettiez votre haine ! »

Estel approcha le cheval d'un énorme rocher sur lequel il grimpa pour s'aider. Il fut ensuite capable de s'installer sur le dos de l'animal en se hissant. Une fois installé, il retourna son attention sur Legolas. Il suppliait mentalement l'elfe de se dépêcher de le rejoindre pour qu'ils puissent enfin partir.

Il n'aimait pas ces hommes et ne comprenaient pas leur haine envers les elfes. Ils avaient l'air très menaçant devant Legolas et très loin d'accepter de les laisser partir.

« Et si cet elfe tenait à cet enfant, comment se fait-il que nous l'ayons trouvé ici tout seul ? Nous sommes très loin de la cité des elfes. »

Legolas hésita, ne sachant ce qu'il devait répondre. Et les hommes reprirent confiance en eux. Ils avaient trouvé la faille de l'elfe, ils commencèrent à l'encercler.

* * *

Enfin un peu d'action.... héhé


	22. Chapter 22

tenshihouou: ha carrément?! lol

lessien calmcacil: Ce serait pas drôle pour moi si tu devinais tout à chaque fois! héhé! au moins, je peux encore te surprendre!

Aurélie: Haha! j'en connais une qui est accros! mdr! ben en même temps, je mets rapidement la suite quand même...

Camus Deverseau: Et ça va encore bouger un peu...

Eryn: Mais non, il ne fau pas croire qu'à chaque fois que Legolas se bat (même bien armé) il est blessé... Ce n'est le cas que dans les batailles que je décris... Enfin bref... Pauvr Legolas quand même, je le maltraite beaucoup...

« Laissez-le nous, il sera à sa place avec nous.

-Ne l'approchez pas, gronda Legolas.

-Ne nous forcez pas à être violents. »

Estel était de plus en plus effrayé. La situation était sur le point de dégénérer. Il sentait que quelque chose était sur le point de se passer.

« Et pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à l'enfant lui-même ce qu'il veut ?

-Il est trop jeune pour voir où est vraiment le bien pour lui. Laissez-le nous.

-Pas question. »

Un premier homme attaqua et Estel laissa échapper un hoquet d'horreur. Mais Legolas esquiva sans mal.

« Estel, partez à Fondcombe !

-Mais ?!

-Maintenant ! »

L'elfe esquiva une nouvelle attaque avec rapidité avant de crier quelques mots en elfique à sa monture, puis à Estel.

« Partez maintenant ! Nous nous retrouverons chez votre père. »

Legolas n'avait à aucun moment lâché des yeux les humains, étudiant leur façon de se mouvoir et de tenir leurs armes, car il savait pertinemment qu'une confrontation était proche.

« Nous ne le laisserons pas s'en aller.

-Il faudra d'abord vous battre contre moi. »

Estel fut obligé de s'agripper à la crinière de sa monture pour ne pas tomber. Il tenta de regarder derrière lui, mais il n'aperçut que deux hommes, l'épée brandie devant eux.

Le cheval avançait rapidement, il semblait parfaitement savoir où il allait. Estel se pencha contre son encolure et ferma les yeux. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il pleurait à nouveau. Il avait honte de s'enfuir de cette façon. Evidemment, il n'avait rien d'un guerrier accompli, il ne savait pratiquement pas se servir d'un arc, et avait à peine débuté ses entraînements avec ses épées de bois. Mais il aurait peut être pu aider.

Si seulement, il ne s'était pas enfui de la sorte après la dispute avec l'elfe ! Il avait réagi de façon absurde, tellement absurde ! Quelle idée ridicule que de partir comme ça. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas tout simplement enfermé dans sa chambre ? Après quelques heures, il se serait calmé, Legolas aussi, sûrement, et il aurait été plus adroit. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il court en dehors de la cité et qu'il se mette en danger. Maintenant, par sa faute, Legolas était lui aussi en danger.

Si, par un heureux hasard Legolas arrivait à se sortir de cette situation sans dommage, cette fois-ci, Legolas n'accepterait plus jamais de lui adresser la moindre parole, ni même de croiser son chemin. Estel refoula ses larmes. Il n'avait pas le droit de désespérer dans un tel moment. Ils n'étaient pas encore tirés d'affaire.

Lorsque la monture ralentit l'allure, l'enfant se redressa un peu et regarda autour de lui. N'apercevant aucun ennemi, mais reconnaissant des paysages familiers, il retrouva un peu de courage. Il avait atteint un des ponts qui traversait le Dulan et Estel força sa monture à s'arrêter. Elle obtempéra, comme si elle avait conscience qu'ils étaient maintenant tous les deux en lieux sûr, de nouveau dans le territoire protégé par la magie des elfes.

De là où ils étaient, Estel pouvait voire en haut de la falaise qui surplombait les eaux tumultueuses du Dunlan que le combat faisait encore rage. Mais avec horreur, il s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas, l'elfe ne se battait plus qu'avec une main. Et brusquement, l'elfe bascula dans le vide !

Estel le vit tomber et la terreur s'empara une fois de plus de lui. Il descendit aussitôt de cheval et se pencha sur le bord du pont dans l'intention d'aider Legolas quand le courant du fleuve l'aurait amené à sa portée. Il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant. Il fallait qu'il fasse tout son possible pour secourir le prince.

Cependant, il réalisa rapidement que le pont était trop haut au dessus de l'eau et qu'il ne pourrait jamais aider l'elfe de cette manière. Il lui fallait trouver autre chose et rapidement. Détachant avec regret son regard de Legolas balloté dans le courant, il se redressa et tourna sur lui-même.

Il prit ses jambes à son cou et courut le plus vite possible. Plus loin après le pont, plusieurs énormes rochers apparaissaient comme sa seule solution.

Il sauta dessus sans hésitation, en se cramponnant difficilement pour ne pas tomber dans l'eau à cause des pierres glissantes. Il eut à peine le temps de se pencher que l'elfe était déjà arrivé à sa hauteur. Par chance, il parvint à attraper une des mains de Legolas. Il tenta de tirer le corps vers lui, mais le courant jouait contre lui, et il n'avait pas assez de force.

Il serra les dents et tira de plus belle, mais rien n'y faisait. Le courant l'emportait contre lui et ses mains glissaient. Il réalisa avec horreur que même s'il arrivait à tenir bon, ça ne suffirait pas. L'elfe devait être inconscient car il ne réagissait pas à ses mouvements, et pire que tout, son visage était submergé par l'eau. Si Estel ne parvenait pas à maintenir son emprise et à l'attirer vers la terre ferme, l'elfe allait bientôt se noyer.

L'enfant resserra autant qu'il le put ses doigts autour du poignet de Legolas, mais il glissait dangereusement. Ses muscles protestaient sous l'effort, mais il teint bon. Il tira à nouveau vers lui, mais ce fut en vain. Le courant était beaucoup plus fort que lui.

* * *

Encore un chapitre un peu court, mais haletant... héhé! et c'est pas fini...

* * *

Chapitre 21 :


	23. Chapter 23

Camus Deverseau: mdr!!!

lessien calmcacil: la voilà la suite!

Aurélie: pauvre Legolas! Toi aussi tu aimes bien le torturer!

Eryn:hé! je ne suis pas si méchante que ça, vous ne l'attendez pas longtemps la suite!

* * *

Chapitre 23:

Au moment même il ne pouvait tenir et où il allait lâcher prise, une ombre se dressa à coté de lui. Il sursauta en voyant un homme juste à coté de lui et la main de Legolas lui échappa. L'homme se pencha à son tour et attrapa l'avant-bras de l'elfe juste à temps.

« Reculez ! »

L'homme avait employé un ton urgent qui poussa Estel à obéir malgré sa peur. L'homme tira le corps vers lui sans difficultés et le hissa hors de l'eau.

Estel était paniqué. Non seulement Legolas était inconscient et probablement blessé, mais en plus, un des hommes les avait retrouvés. Mais pourquoi l'homme était-il seul ?

Mais lorsque l'homme se tourna vers lui et ramena Legolas sur la terre ferme, Estel comprit son erreur et une vague de soulagement s'abattit sur lui.

« Delon ?! »

Delon était un jeune rôdeur qui séjournait parfois à Imladris où Estel l'avait rencontré. Le rôdeur ne lui répondit pas. Il était trop soucieux de l'état de l'elfe qu'il tenait légèrement surélevé contre lui, sur le coté pendant que l'elfe toussait pour éjecter l'eau entrée dans ses poumons.

Legolas était à peine conscient. A peine avait-il compris qu'il n'était plus dans l'eau. Ses poumons et sa gorge le brûlaient atrocement tandis qu'il toussait encore. Quand il cessa enfin, il se concentra pour éclaircir ses idées et mieux comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il était dans les bras de quelqu'un, et quand il voulut tourner la tête vers ce quelqu'un, la douleur jusque là engourdie par son séjour dans l'eau explosa.

On l'allongea doucement sur le sol. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de reprendre son souffle. Mais déjà quelqu'un ouvrait sa tunique pour examiner ses blessures. Il ouvrit les yeux finalement et une peur panique l'envahit lorsqu'il s'aperçut que c'était un humain qui était penché sur lui. Il chercha à se dégager, mais ni son corps sans force ni ses blessures douloureuses ne le laissèrent faire. Delon cessa de le toucher et lui montra ses mains nues et sans armes.

« Calmez-vous, » lui disait-il.

Mais Legolas n'en avait rien à faire. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Même s'il était incapable de se défendre, il ne se laisserait pas faire. C'était comme si tout recommençait, comme s'il devait revivre ce jour funeste, sauf que cette fois-ci il était tout seul. C'était comme si ce souvenir épouvantable reprenait vie. Malgré son état physique qui ne le lui permettait pas, il tenta dans un dernier effort de se dégager, mais la douleur redoubla d'intensité.

« Calmez-vous, répéta l'homme. Je veux vous aider. »

Du coin du regard, l'elfe perçut du mouvement. Sûrement un autre humain. Cette simple observation accrût ses peurs et il crut un instant que sa vie s'arrêterait ici. Il était pris au piège, et dans son état, il ne pouvait absolument rien faire.

« Legolas ! »

L'elfe reconnut la voix. Elle n'était pas effrayante, mais effrayée. Une autre silhouette apparut dans son champ de vision.

« Es… »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et un râle de douleur remplaça le prénom de l'enfant.

« Legolas, pleurait l'enfant. Delon est un ami. Il veut vous aider. »

Les mots d'Estel furent longs et difficiles à comprendre. Il avait beaucoup de mal à rester concentrer. Son esprit était de plus en plus brouillé. Tout son corps n'était que douleur. L'obscurité envahit son regard

« Restez conscient, » entendit-il au loin.

Mais son corps était en feu, cela devenait insupportable. Il rouvrit difficilement les yeux car il voulait lutter jusqu'au bout. Mais tout était flou. Il sentait les mains du rôdeur sur lui, mais n'y prêta guère attention. Pourquoi cette fois-ci personne ne venait le sauver ? Ou était son père ? Ou étaient ses hommes ? Il s'accrocha encore quelques instants et il perdit finalement connaissance.

« Legolas ? »

Le rôdeur grommela quelque chose qu'Estel ne comprit pas, mais il ne détacha pas son attention du blessé. L'enfant était à nouveau apeuré. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Delon ne lui avait pas dit un mot et s'activait sur Legolas.

Jamais Estel n'avait vu autant de sang. Il y en avait partout. Sur Legolas, sur les mains de Delon et même sur le sol. Il eut la nausée et préféra détourner le regard. Il observa plutôt le visage de Legolas. Même inconscient, il était évident qu'il souffrait beaucoup. Sa peau était très pâle, comme de pierre, mais un détail attira son attention.

« Delon… Ses lèvres… elles deviennent… bleues ! »

Le rôdeur fronça les sourcils en observant lui aussi le phénomène et il se mit d'autant plus rapidement à son travail. Après quelques minutes qui ressemblèrent à des jours sans fin à Estel, Delon se redressa. Il dégrafa sa cape et en recouvrit l'elfe immobile. Seulement alors il croisa le regard de l'enfant.

« Il faut le mener rapidement auprès de votre père. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais ce n'est pas suffisant, vous comprenez ? »

Estel se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Pouvez-vous chevaucher seul ? »

Il acquiesça de nouveau.

Delon se leva rapidement. Il appela d'abord son propre cheval et l'amena tranquillement jusqu'à Estel. Il serait plus facile sûrement pour le jeune garçon de voyager avec elle puisqu'elle avait une selle et des rennes. Il hissa l'enfant dessus et lui lança un sourire qu'il voulait encourageant.

Puis il conduisit le cheval de Legolas jusqu'à son maitre. La monture se laissa docilement faire, pour le plus grand soulagement de Delon. Et alors qu'il se demandait comment il allait procéder pour installer l'elfe toujours inconscient sans aggraver ses blessures, le cheval s'affaissa de lui-même à coté de Legolas de façon à ce que Delon puisse positionner l'elfe blessé sans difficultés.

Quand Delon fut à son tour installé, derrière Legolas, il passa ses bras autour de l'elfe afin de prévenir toute chute.

« Allons-y. Ne tirez pas sur les rennes, dit-il en désignant la jument sur laquelle voyageait Estel. Accrochez vous bien et tout se passera bien. Elle me suivra. »

L'enfant acquiesça et le voyage débuta.

Ils avancèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent. Delon observait tour à tour Legolas et Estel en espérant que tous les deux seraient à même de faire le voyage.

L'enfant était épuisé et toujours effrayé. Ses mains tremblaient et son regard tombait souvent sur le corps inerte de Legolas. Mais Delon ne posa aucune question. Ca n'était pas à lui d'éclaircir cette affaire.

« Courage Estel, dit-il en voyant que l'enfant n'était pas loin de tomber de fatigue. Nous ne sommes plus très loin. »

Estel frotta ses yeux fatigués et se concentra pour rester totalement éveillé. Il savait que s'il se laissait aller maintenant, ils les retarderaient et Legolas ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps.

* * *

Bon, heureusement qu'il y a toujours un coup de main inattendu!


	24. Chapter 24

lessien calmcacil: haha! tu vas voir!

Eryn: Tu as eu la phrase juste 'Legolas est toujours en mauvaise posture", c'est tout à fait ça!

Aurélie: Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à savoir quelle est létendue des dégats... hum hum...

* * *

Chapitre 24:

Après quelques heures de voyages qui parurent des jours interminables pour Estel, ils parvinrent enfin à Imladris. Leur arrivée avait sans doute été annoncée par des sentinelles car le seigneur Elrond et les jumeaux les attendaient.

Dés que sa jument s'arrêta, Estel laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elrohir était déjà à ses cotés et l'aida à descendre.

Estel se sentait épuisé. Comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Epuisé par sa fuite après la dispute, épuisé par la rencontre avec ces hommes, épuisé par leur retour précipité, épuisé par sa culpabilité. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

Son frère se mit à sa hauteur pour l'examiner, mais il n'en eut pas le temps car Estel se laissa tomber dans ses bras en tremblant.

« Tout va bien, Estel, tu es en sécurité. »

L'enfant pleura sur son épaule, aussi Elrohir le prit-il dans ses bras pour le ramener dans sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps, Elrond et Elladan avaient découvert Legolas inconscient dans les bras de Delon, sa tunique couverte de sang. Ils le descendirent de cheval avec autant de précautions que possibles et Elrond le prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la maison de guérison. Le rôdeur les suivit rapidement en expliquant tout ce qu'il savait.

« Il a reçu deux blessures importantes : une à l'épaule et une à l'abdomen. Causées par des épées je pense. Et il était sur le point de se noyer lorsque je les ai trouvés. Il se peut qu'il reste encore un peu d'eau dans ses poumons. »

Le rôdeur se tut pour laisser Elrond examiner par lui-même les blessures de Legolas après l'avoir déposer sur le lit avec douceur. Il retira la cape de Delon qui recouvrait toujours le prince, et ouvrit la tunique ensanglantée. Il découpa le bandage autour de la première blessure et une grimace parcourut son visage quand il vit l'étendu de la plaie.

« J'avais réussi à stopper l'hémorragie, mais j'ai peur que le voyage de retour ai rouvert les deux plaies.

-Hannon le, répondit Elladan qui voyait que son père était trop concentré pour le faire. Vous avez bien agi Delon. Allez vous reposer et vous restaurer, vous avez l'air fatigué. »

Le jeune rôdeur acquiesça, soulagé que le seigneur Elrond ait pris le relais. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaitre l'elfe blessé et il s'était tout de suite senti mal à l'aise en face de lui. Personne n'ignorait la haine des elfes d'Eryn Las Galen pour les humains.

Elrond s'était déjà mis au travail. Il dut à nouveau nettoyer les plaies et les refermer. Legolas avait perdu énormément de sang, il ne pouvait se permettre d'en perdre davantage encore.

Pendant qu'il travaillait, secondé par Elladan, Legolas resta complètement immobile et sans réaction, ce qui inquiéta d'autant plus le soigneur. Son corps était trop faible pour réagir à la douleur physique. Lorsqu'ils terminèrent leur travail, Elladan et Elrohir nettoyèrent et changèrent Legolas pour qu'il sente plus confortable à son réveil.

« Reste avec lui, dit Elrond à son fils, et préviens-moi s'il se passe quoique ce soit.

-Où allez-vous ?

-Je dois savoir ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé. Estel est pour l'instant le seul à pouvoir me le dire.

-Mais il doit dormir. Il avait l'air exténué.

-Je le sais. Et j'aimerais le laisser dormir. Mais je dois m'assurer qu'il ne subsiste aucun danger. Je n'en aurais que pour quelques minutes. »

Elrond lança un dernier regard à son fils puis à Legolas avant de quitter la pièce.

Elladan se retrouva donc seul à veiller le blessé. Il le savait fort, après tout ce que sa famille avait traversé, mais il avait aussi très peur. Et si Legolas décidait finalement d'aller rejoindre Elmin et sa mère ? Il était devenu tellement distant, tellement différent, détaché de tout. Comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance pour lui. Comme si la vie avait perdu tout son éclat.

Legolas avait-il encore la volonté de vivre ?

Pour son plus grand soulagement, Elladan n'eut pas à rester seul longtemps à se poser toutes sortes de questions. Son père vint reprendre sa place au chevet de Legolas quelques minutes plus tard comme il l'avait dit. Il paraissait encore plus préoccupé. « Qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'avez-vous appris ? »

Elrond prit une profonde inspiration avant de débuter son récit.

« Estel s'est enfui après s'être disputé avec Legolas et il a rencontré d'autres humains qui ont voulu l'emmener avec eux. Estel a essayé de leur dire qu'il vivait ici, mais ils ont prétexté qu'un jeune humain n'avait pas sa place parmi notre peuple. Legolas est intervenu et a pris la défense d'Estel. Il lui a ordonné de s'enfuir avec son cheval pendant qu'il réglait la question. De toute évidence, un combat était inévitable. Les humains ont attaqué Legolas, Estel a été formel sur ce point, ce sont eux qui ont lancé en premier l'attaque. Legolas est tombé dans le Dunlan après avoir été blessé. Delon est arrivé lorsqu'Estel essayait de sortir Legolas de l'eau.

-Valars !"

* * *

Un de plus! j'espère que vous aimez toujours autant! Bisous à tous.


	25. Chapter 25

Aurélie: Encore une fois merci de prendre le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire, c'est très motivant!

Eryn: Merci à toi aussi de me laisser un petit mot à chaque fois, c'est très sympas...

Bon alors... Legolas va-t-il se réveiller?

* * *

Chapitre 25:

Après un lourd silence, Elrond reprit.

« Nous savions que ce genre de chose pouvait se produire.

-Mais nous avions mis Legolas en garde. Il savait que de nombreux humains passaient près de la cité.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça. »

Elladan se redressa, étonné.

« Je savais qu'à un moment ou à un autre Estel rencontrerait ce genre de problème. Que les siens lui reprocheraient de vivre parmi nous.

-Ca ne serait pas arrivé s'il ne s'était pas disputé avec Legolas.

-Ce serait arrivé à un moment ou à un autre. Ce n'est pas la faute de Legolas.

-Il n'empêche que jusqu'à présent, Legolas n'a rien fait pour essayer de connaitre Estel. »

Elrond soupira.

« Je préférerait qu'ils ne se croisent plus pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise. J'aime beaucoup Legolas, mais Estel est mon frère. Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour le protéger.

-Tu oublies une chose, ion nin.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Legolas est venu malgré tout au secours d'Estel. C'est important. Et c'est encore un homme, Delon qui lui a sauvé la vie.

-Vous croyez que cela changera quelque chose.

-Je l'espère. »

Elladan reporta son regard sur le blessé avant de reprendre. Il allait répondre qu'il comptait toutefois surveiller encore davantage Legolas, pour le bien-être de son frère, mais le prince lui-même lui coupa la parole. Sans reprendre connaissance, l'elfe s'agita dans son lit et toussa. Elladan sursauta tandis que son père était déjà tout près du blessé. Il tentait de le calmer, mais Legolas toussait toujours. Elrond le suréleva contre lui pour l'aider à reprendre sa respiration.

Lorsqu'enfin il se calma, Elrond porta un verre d'eau à ses lèvres. Legolas n'était toujours pas conscient, mais lorsque l'eau fraîche entra dans sa bouche, ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Il manqua de s'étouffer sous le coup de la surprise mais avala tout de même le liquide. Il semblait plus que confus et lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Elrond, celui-ci eut la désagréable impression qu'il ne le reconnaissait pas.

Le jeune elfe tourna son regard effrayé vers Elladan qu'il ne reconnut pas non plus, puis regarda à nouveau Elrond.

« Pitié, murmura t-il dans un ton plein de détresse, ne les laissez pas recommencer.

-Legolas, calmez-vous, vous êtes en sécurité. Regardez-moi…

-Pitié… »

Legolas reperdait déjà à nouveau connaissance. Ses yeux se refermaient, et sa tête basculait sur le coté, mais Elrond tentait de le garder éveillé un peu plus longtemps.

« Regardez-moi ! Restez avec moi ! »

Mais rien n'y fit et rapidement le jeune elfe fut à nouveau complètement immobile contre Elrond. L'elfe soupira de frustration et rallongea doucement le blessé.

Elladan l'observait toujours sans bouger, effrayé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

-C'est à cause de la fièvre. »

Avant même d'avoir fini de prononcer ces quelques mots, Elrond était déjà en train de préparer l'un de ses thés pour le prince.

Quand il fit boire sa décoction à Legolas avec l'aide d'Elladan, le jeune elfe se laissa manipuler sans réagir.

« Ada, il n'a même pas réalisé qu'il était en sécurité.

-Je sais, il était trop confus. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il soit un peu perdu à son réveil, mais pas à ce point.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie selon vous ?

-Je pense que les barrières qu'il avait élevées tout autour de lui pour se protéger après la mort d'Elmin se sont fragilisées et que les souvenirs sont revenus le hanter. »

Elladan lança un regard alarmé à son père, peu certain d'avoir compris ce qu'il devait.

« Vous croyez qu'il est en train de revivre cette journée ?

-Je ne peux pas en être certain. Mais c'est ce que je crains en effet.

-Valars… Ne peut-on rien faire ?

-Il faut faire baisser la fièvre, c'est le plus urgent. Si nous la réduisons suffisamment, les délires seront moins violents et il pourrait avoir la force de comprendre que ce qu'il croit vivre n'est qu'un cauchemar. »

Elladan observa son ami avec tristesse.

« Il s'entendrait si bien avec Estel. J'en suis persuadé.

-Je sais Ion nin.

-Comment puis-je l'aider ?

-En restant près de lui. Il refuse de l'admettre, mais il a besoin de ses amis et de sa famille. Je crains qu'il ne s'en sorte pas tout seul. »

Les deux elfes restèrent ensuite silencieux, attentifs aux moindres mouvements de Legolas, mais celui-ci demeurait immobile la plupart du temps.

A intervalles réguliers, Elrond posait sa main sur le front du blessé pour apprécier sa température, mais chaque fois, il ne constatait aucune amélioration. Il prenait alors ensuite un linge humide et le passait sur le front brulant sans faire de commentaire.

Leur attente dura de longues heures, et Elrond commençait à se demander s'il ne serait pas obligé de donner à Legolas une potion plus forte pour lutter contre la fièvre. Mais il hésitait encore. Son corps était trop faible pour qu'il se permette de le stresser davantage encore. Mais brusquement, Legolas revint à lui à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il resta étendu sur son lit, mais la confusion habitait toujours son regard.

Elrond s'approcha de lui avec précautions, et une fois de plus, le prince ne le reconnut pas. Il prit doucement la main du blessé dans la sienne en commandant à son fils de rester en arrière.

« Legolas ? »

Le jeune elfe lutta pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait et pour détacher la réalité des mensonges.

« Legolas ?

-Seigneur… Elrond ? »

Un sourire soulagé apparut sur les lèvres d'Elrond. Finalement Legolas parvenait à retrouver le chemin de la réalité.

« Vous êtes en sécurité, Legolas. Tout va bien. Vous devez maintenant vous concentrer uniquement sur votre guérison. »

Le prince referma les yeux, épuisé et souffrant.

* * *

hum hum...


	26. Chapter 26

Aurélie: Je ne me suis même pas aperçu que ce chapitre était un peu plus long... c'est vrai que ces temps, ils sont un peu courts... mais bon... Je n'ai pas trop le temps de les travailler plus...

Camus Deverseau: Allez Legolas, on est tous avec tous! lol

Eryn: Le temps des cauchemars... mouais, c'est vrai que ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose...

* * *

Chapitre 26:

Lorsque Legolas ouvrit les yeux la fois suivante, il eut d'abord du mal à reconnaitre l'endroit où il se trouvait. Curieusement il ne ressentait aucune douleur, juste un étrange engourdissement de son corps.

Après un instant d'hésitation, il se souvint de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ou plutôt il le reconnut. Ces arbres immenses, cette atmosphère étrange, en attente. Le temps n'avait aucune prise ici. C'était exactement comme il l'avait vu la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici. Il n'était alors qu'un enfant d'à peine onze ans.

« Legolas. »

Le prince reconnut la douce voix immédiatement. Mais il hésita à se retourner.

« Legolas. »

L'elfe céda finalement à la tentation et se retourna. Sa mère se tenait fièrement devant lui, tel qu'il l'avait vu par le passé. Elle portait les mêmes vêtements, arborait le même sourire apaisé et le regardait avec la même tendresse.

« Tu as agi comme tu le devais. Je suis fière de toi, ion nin. »

Le prince détourna le regard. Il ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi il devait se sentir fier.

« Naneth… Je n'y arrive plus.

-A quoi, Ion nin ?

-A vivre. »

La reine se plaça devant son fils et le força à affronter son regard.

« Je veux que tu sois honnête.

-Mais ? Je…

-Non, écoute-moi. Je sais ce que tu as dans le cœur, mais je veux te l'entendre dire. Tu dois être honnête avec toi-même.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Tu m'as dit que tu n'arrivais plus à vivre. Mais as-tu essayé ?

-Mais ?!... »

Legolas était vraiment déstabilisé maintenant.

« Naneth…

-Dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur. Ce sera plus facile après.

-J'ai promis à… j'ai promis… que je ne le suivrais pas, que je ne mourrais pas.

-Mais as-tu vraiment essayé de vivre ?

-Oui, j'ai essayé. Autant que j'ai pu.

-Non, mon fils. Ne me mens pas.

-Mais ?!

-Tu n'as fait que survivre. Tu survis mais tu ne vis pas.

-Mais j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu !

-Tu n'as pas laissé les autres t'aider.

-C'est trop dure.

-Non Ion Nin. Aujourd'hui, tu as enfin agi comme il fallait.

-Aujourd'hui ?!

-Tu as rencontré un nouvel espoir et tu l'as défendu.

-Un nouvel espoir ? 'Estel' ?!

-Il t'a montré le chemin. Cesse de survivre et vis. Tu ne pourras pas continuer longtemps ainsi. Et sans toi, ton père abandonnera à son tour.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Laisse ceux qui t'aiment t'aider et accepte la mort d'Elmin. Tu n'es pas seul, Legolas. Elmin ne t'a pas laissé seul. »

Le prince se pinça les lèvres.

« Réfléchis-y bien, Ion nin. »

Legolas regarda sa mère disparaitre sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour la garder près de lui. Il s'attendit à ce que les ténèbres l'engloutissent à nouveau, mais rien ne se passa. Il resta seul, dans la brume envoutante de cet autre monde. Cette fois-ci, il était complètement seul avec ses pensées, avec tout ce que sa mère venait de lui dire.

Il regarda tout autour de lui. Il ne percevait aucun bruit familier de la forêt, aucun chant d'oiseau, aucun souffle d'air. Même les odeurs habituelles étaient absentes. Il n'y avait que ce silence pesant. Depuis l'instant où sa mère était partie, cet endroit était devenu froid et inhospitalier. Il ne voulait pas rester ici tout seul. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant pris au piège. Lui qui avait souhaité la solitude pendant tellement de temps la craignait maintenant.

Il voulait quitter cet endroit, ou que sa mère revienne. Mais qu'il ne soit plus seul ! Il savait que sa mère avait raison, qu'il n'avait fait que survivre. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Elmin n'était plus là. Et c'était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas été blessé ce jour-là, il aurait pu protéger son frère et il n'aurait pas été tué. Il ne l'avait dit à personne. Au lieu de confier ses doutes, il s'était renfermé et n'avait laissé personne l'approcher.

Valars ! Il se sentait si seul.

Le prince tenta de faire un pas en avant pour quitter cet endroit, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent et il tomba à genoux. Un frisson le secoua. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se sentait vide et seul.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, tandis qu'une autre caressait sa joue. Sa mère était à nouveau près de lui et lui souriait tendrement.

« Ton heure n'est pas venue, mon fils. Tu dois vivre.

-Mais ? Comment ? »

Au lieu de répondre, l'elfe embrassa son fils sur le front avant de disparaitre à nouveau.

« Sois courageux, mon fils, » entendit-il avant qu'elle ne disparaisse tout à fait et que les ténèbres ne l'engloutisse à nouveau. Il se laissa faire sans résister, épuisé moralement.

* * *

Hum, ça aussi ça me rappelle quelque chose... mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...


	27. Chapter 27

Camus Deverseau: J'ai éclaté de rire en lisant ton commentaire... court mais très efficace! ^^ J'en rigole encore.

Aurélie: Merci beaucoup. Comme vous me laissez des commentaires régulièrement, je trouve que c'est sympas de vous répondre aussi, histoire que ça ne soit pas toujours dans le même sens.

Eryn: Ha! c'est que j'arrive encore à te surprendre! c'est cool! et en effet, je n'ai jamais nommé la mère de Legolas, sans doute, parce que je n'ai jamais rouvé de om qui me satisfaisait assez... en même temps, je n'ai pas cherché longtemps.

* * *

Chapitre 27:

« Legolas ? Vous m'entendez ? »

Le prince ne répondit que par un faible gémissement, mais c'était tout de même une réponse.

« Allez, ouvrez les yeux, Penneth. »

La voix du seigneur Elrond était douce et apaisante. Pour une fois, et malgré la douleur, il se sentait en parfaite sécurité. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'habituer à la luminosité brusque. Le seigneur Elrond était assis sur le bord du lit dans lequel il reposait.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Fatigué, répondit-il dans un souffle.

-C'est normal, vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang et votre température est encore trop élevée. Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Legolas fut forcé de réfléchir quelques secondes pour remettre ses idées en place. Mais finalement, tout lui revint en mémoire.

« Comment va Estel ?

-Physiquement, il n'a reçu aucune blessure. D'autre part, il est un peu choqué et se sent coupable. Mais il s'en remettra.

-Il se sent coupable ?

-Il est persuadé que c'est à cause de lui que vous avez été blessé.

-Je vois.

-Mais Elladan et Elrohir s'occupent de lui. »

Legolas se perdit dans ses réflexions. Il sentait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important en lui. Il avait mis de côté un instant sa haine et sa méfiance pour les humains pour sauver Estel. Et ensuite sa mère… Elle l'avait obligé à réaliser ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il tentait de taire dans son cœur. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière.

Legolas tenta de se redresser, mais son corps protesta douloureusement et le Seigneur Elrond le força à rester allongé.

« Essayez de ne pas trop bouger, » dit-il calmement.

Le prince garda les yeux fermement clos en attendant que la douleur et le malaise s'apaisent.

« Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? »

Elrond se souvint que Delon lui avait expliqué que le prince avait été inconscient durant tout le trajet et trop faible quand il l'avait trouvé pour se souvenir de quoique ce soit. Il n'était donc pas surpris par la question du jeune elfe.

« Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ? »

Legolas se souvenait parfaitement comment il en était arrivé à affronter ces hommes, et sa chute.

« L'eau, répondit-il avec hésitation. Et ensuite, il y avait cet homme avec Estel.

-Il s'agissait de Delon. Il a traité vos blessures comme il pouvait et il vous a ramené ici.

Elrond tenta de déchiffrer l'expression sur le visage du prince, mais Legolas avait détourné le regard. Il n'avait aucune confiance en les humains, et ne les aimait pas, tous le savaient. Mais si Elrond lui certifiait que ce Delon lui avait sauvé la vie, il devait l'accepter comme tel, quoique ce cela puisse lui coûter.

« Je suppose que je devrais le remercier.

-En effet, sans son intervention, vous vous seriez noyé. Et même si Estel avait réussi à vous sortir de l'eau comme il tentait de le faire lorsque Delon est arrivé, j'ignore si vous auriez eu la force de vous en sortir avec vos blessures sans l'aide du jeune rôdeur. »

Legolas laissa échapper de ses lèvres un léger soupir. Il ne l'aurait pas avoué, mais se serait-il noyé qu'il serait maintenant avec Elmin et sa mère.

La lueur qu'Elrond vit dans le regard de Legolas pendant quelques très courtes secondes lui fit peur. Il était rare que Legolas laisse quelqu'un deviner ce qu'il pensait vraiment, et cette fois-ci il ne s'en était probablement pas rendu compte à cause de son état de faiblesse. Et Elrond n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il aperçut de l'état d'esprit de son jeune patient, sans pour autant être surpris.

« Legolas ? »

Le jeune elfe baissa les yeux dés l'instant où il réalisa son erreur.

« Je vous en prie, penneth, acceptez que je vous aide. »

Legolas hésita. Les mots de sa mère résonnaient encore dans sa tête et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas les ignorer.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, » avoua t-il dans un murmure.

Elrond se rapprocha un peu de lui et le força avec douceur à le regarder dans les yeux. Mais le jeune elfe commençait déjà à se détacher de la réalité. Il perdait à nouveau connaissance.

« Legolas ! » Le rappela fermement Elrond.

Il était alarmé de voir que le prince restait si peu de temps conscient. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il s'endorme, épuisé comme il était, mais pas à ce qu'il s'évanouisse une fois de plus.

« Legolas, ne vous endormez pas ! »

La tête du jeune elfe bascula sur le coté et sans que le soigneur ne puisse l'en empêcher, il perdit conscience.

Elrond poussa un soupir de frustration. Les blessures de Legolas mettaient du temps à cicatriser et le jeune elfe semblait fuir la réalité et s'enfermer dans ses cauchemars sans s'en rendre compte. La situation devenait critique. Avec les blessures qu'il avait reçues et qui affaiblissaient considérablement son corps, Legolas risquait de succomber au chagrin rapidement. Elrond n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps à reconnaitre les symptômes, même s'il avait préféré ne rien dire pour le moment à ses enfants.

Il y avait encore de l'espoir malgré tout.

Il pensa à Thranduil. Le roi avait-il forcé Legolas à venir ici parce qu'il avait vu lui aussi que le poison du chagrin consumait lentement son fils ? Comment un père pouvait-il affronter ça ? Et juste après la perte d'Elmin ! Soudain, une pensée frappa Elrond de plein fouet ! Et si Thranduil était lui aussi dans le même état. Même s'il paraissait, à travers ses lettres, plus lucide sur la situation que Legolas, il avait perdu également un être très cher. Cette douleur, véritable fléau parmi les elfes pouvait dévorer le plus valeureux des guerriers pendant des années avant que celui-ci ne succombe finalement. Elrond l'avait déjà vu par le passé.

Si Legolas parvenait… Non, quand il parviendra à surmonter cette épreuve, il devra sans aucun doute aider son père à faire de même. Une autre épreuve en soi.

* * *

voilou, voilou...


	28. Chapter 28

Camus Deverseau: Je dirais à Elrond de ne pas hésiter à baffer Legolas (enfin pas trop violemment non plus)

Eryn: Pauvre Thranduil en effet!

Aurélie: ce serait trop facile si Legolas était déjà sorti d'affaire, voyons! mdr!

* * *

Chapitre 28:

Le jour se levait lentement lorsque Legolas se réveilla. Une douce brise passait par la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre et venait caresser sa peau, lui faisant parvenir des odeurs familières des arbres de la cité. Comme personne n'était avec lui dans la pièce, il se laissa aller à savourer ces parfums rassurants. S'il restait parfaitement immobile, il parvenait même à oublier son corps meurtri.

Mais cela ne dura que quelques minutes.

Ses muscles se tendirent malgré lui lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un elfe. Legolas ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui. Il devait s'agir du Seigneur Elrond, d'un des jumeaux ou même d'un soigneur. Cela lui importait peu.

Mais curieusement, l'elfe en question s'arrêta à quelques pas du lit sans entrer dans le champ de vision du prince. Etonné, celui-ci se décida à se tourner vers l'autre, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il découvrit alors.

Un hoquet de surprise lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Il se redressa malgré la souffrance que cela lui occasionna.

« Ca ne peut être vrai, » murmura t-il.

Elmin était debout au milieu de la pièce, l'air aussi vivant que possible, peut être même plus que Legolas à cet instant.

« Suis-je mort à mon tour ? »

Elmin ne fit aucun geste vers son frère, et se contenta d'abord de l'examiner avec un air sévère sur son visage.

« Pas encore. »

Cette voix était bien la sienne. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Avec effort et en parvenant à passer outre la douleur, le prince s'assit sur le bord de son lit et se leva en prenant appui sur le mur. Sa vision se troubla un moment et Elmin resta complètement immobile, ce qui étonna Legolas.

Ses jambes tremblantes n'auraient pas la force de le porter longtemps, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que son frère.

« Elmin ? »

Legolas fit un pas fragile vers lui, mais l'autre elfe fit un pas en arrière.

Déstabilisé et blessé, Legolas attendit une explication qui ne vint pas. Il avança à nouveau, mais son geste eut le même effet du coté d'Elmin. Trop faible pour garder l'équilibre plus longtemps, Legolas tomba à genoux. La douleur devenait insupportable, renforcé par les agissements inattendus d'Elmin.

« Mon frère, reprit Legolas d'une voix suppliante, qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ta colère ? »

Une étrange lueur apparut sur le visage du défunt : du mécontentement ?

« Je t'en supplie, parle-moi !

-Pourquoi devrais-je te parler alors que toi-même tu refuses de t'ouvrir aux autres ?

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Je suis venu jusqu'à toi pour que tu vois ma colère. J'ai peut être quitté ce monde pour un autre, mais mes sentiments sont toujours les mêmes et mon esprit est resté le même. Je sais ce que tu as fait. C'est la raison de ma colère.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Tu m'as trahi, Legolas.

-De quoi parles-tu ? Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille !

-Tu m'as trahi dés l'instant où je suis parti. Tu as intentionnellement fait taire tous tes sentiments, tu as rejeté tout le monde, et tu as même voulu m'oublier, ne prétend pas le contraire. »

Le jeune prince baissa honteusement les yeux, admettant ainsi que tout ce que venait de dire Elmin était exacte.

« Tu m'avais pourtant promis, reprit le fantôme.

-C'était trop dur. C'était ça ou mourir avec toi.

-Tu as laissé ton cœur dans cette clairière où je suis mort. Tu n'en avais pas le droit. »

Brusquement, Legolas, toujours à genoux, releva les yeux et affronta le regard d'Elmin.

« C'est toi qui m'a trahi, lança-t-il. C'est toi qui m'a abandonné ! Tu n'avais aucun droit de partir sans moi et de me laisser seul !

-Mais Legolas, se radoucit Elmin, je ne t'ai pas laissé seul. Toutes ces années, tu t'es convaincu que tu étais seul, mais c'est faux. Tu as ton père qui se désespère chaque jour un peu plus parce qu'il te voit s'éloigner de lui. Tu as tes amis à Eryn Las Galen comme à Fondcombe.

-Mais pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ? »

Une larme coula le long de la joue du prince et Elmin s'avança jusqu'à son frère et, s'agenouillant devant lui, l'essuya avec douceur.

« Mon heure était venue, les Valars ont décidé que le temps était venu pour moi de chanter pour Eru dans les Cavernes de Mandos aux cotés de mes parents.

-J'aurais pu te sauver.

-Non Legolas, tu refuses de comprendre. Personne n'aurait pu me soustraire à mon destin. Cesse de culpabiliser. Les choses devaient se passer ainsi.

-Mais ça n'est pas juste ! »

Elmin sourit doucement. Legolas était encore bien jeune.

« C'est toi que tu dois sauver maintenant, mon frère. Je ressens ce que tu ressens, laisse éclater ton chagrin pour qu'il puisse disparaitre ensuite et accepte que je repose en paix dorénavant.

-J'ai besoin de toi à mes cotés.

-Je serais toujours à tes cotés. Mais pas dans ce monde. Tu as un destin à accomplir, mon frère, tu dois vivre. »

Legolas le regardait comme un enfant perdu mais Elmin commença à entrevoir dans l'esprit de son jeune frère le changement qu'il espérait tant.

« Aie confiance en moi, ce sera moins douloureux quand tu auras accepté.

-Je ne peux pas accepter ça ! Je le refuse !

-Ecoute-moi mon frère. Tu ne peux pas changer ce qu'il s'est passé. Et tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi. D'autres ont besoin de toi ici, ta vie doit reprendre, même si je ne suis plus dans le même monde que le tien. Tu restes mon frère, et je veillerais toujours sur toi, mais il faut que tu acceptes. »

Le chemin serait sans doute long et difficile pour lui, mais il y arriverait. Il était plus fort qu'il ne le croyait. Ca ne se fera pas en une journée, bien entendu.

« Je dois partir maintenant, annonça-t-il.

-Non, reste. Je n'y arriverai pas sans toi.

-Je serais toujours à tes cotés, répéta calmement Elmin. Si tu écoutais ton cœur, tu le saurais.

-Je t'en supplie. »

Elmin caressa le visage plein de larmes de Legolas avec amour, mais il reprit d'un ton ferme.

« Je n'appartiens plus au même monde que le tien, il est temps que je reparte. Et toi aussi.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire.

-Ai confiance en toi mon frère. Tu dois vivre, pour toi, pour moi et pour tous ceux qui t'aiment. »

Elmin embrassa doucement le front de son frère et se releva.

« Vis. »

L'elfe tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre.

« Attend ! » Tenta une dernière fois le prince.

Elmin se retourna, lui lança un dernier sourire et disparut.

* * *

sniff


	29. Chapter 29

Camus Deverseau: ha ouais ce serait rigolo de voir Oropher débarquer! ^^ Surtout que dans ma fic, Legolas e l'a jamais connu.

Aurélie: Merci beaucoup, une fois de plus. Je vois que vous aimez toujours autant Elmin! ^^ Même mort!

Eryn: C'est clair, Legolas n'écoute parfois que son frère! quel têtu!

Elrond tenait Legolas serré contre lui alors que le jeune elfe était encore inconscient. Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà il pleurait en silence et son corps était secoué de violents frissons. Le soigneur avait le cœur brisé de voir le prince dans un tel état, et il priait pour qu'il revienne rapidement à lui pour pouvoir le consoler.

Son vœu s'exauça quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'il sentit le corps de Legolas se tendre contre lui. Il ne relâcha pas son étreinte pour autant et attendit patiemment que le prince ait suffisamment repris ses esprits.

« Legolas. »

Le prince fit taire ses sanglots dés qu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul, mais il n'eut pas la force de s'écarter du Seigneur Elrond. Le prince s'en voulut immédiatement de se montrer si faible devant quelqu'un. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Devoir affronter son frère et la vérité était la plus dure épreuve qu'il avait eu à surmonter jusque là depuis la disparition d'Elmin. Et il sentait qu'il perdait peu à peu tout contrôle. Si même Elmin lui reprochait son comportement, il ne pourrait le supporter. Quoiqu'il dise, il se sentait seul.

« Laissez-moi vous aider Penneth. »

Elrond continuait de le serrer contre lui et Legolas pouvait entendre les battements réguliers de son cœur résonner dans sa poitrine. Cela avait quelque chose de rassurant. Et il se rappela les nombreuses fois où, étant encore un enfant, il s'était réveillé d'un cauchemar dans cette même position, dans les bras de son frère. Il s'y sentait protégé et aimé. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus un enfant, et les cauchemars étaient toujours là, plus violents que jamais.

Les larmes reparurent dans ses yeux lorsqu'il repensa au visage grave d'Elmin et à ses paroles dures. Comment son frère pouvait-il l'accuser de l'avoir trahi ? Il avait essayé de s'en sortir comme il avait pu, seul dans un monde qu'il n'avait plus reconnu. Il se sentait tellement seul ! Pourquoi personne ne voulait comprendre ?

Le prince ravala ses larmes. Il ne devait plus se montrer si lâche. S'il succombait maintenant, il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

« Legolas, le rappela doucement Elrond, ne retenez plus votre chagrin. Vous vous sentirez mieux après. »

Il aurait voulu lui dire, lui crier même s'il le fallait qu'il ne le pouvait pas, que ce serait sa fin. Mais s'il essayait de parler, il savait que son corps le trahirait et qu'il serait incapable de retenir les larmes.

« Je vous en prie. C'est votre chagrin emprisonné dans votre cœur qui vous fera le plus de mal. Il n'y a aucune honte à pleurer un frère. C'est ainsi que les choses doivent se passer. Je vois jour après jour que cette peine vous ronge de l'intérieur, il faut vous en libérer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Si seulement, il pouvait en être certain. Son cœur hurlait de douleur et réclamait de pouvoir s'exprimer tandis que sa tête continuait de lui dire de tenir bon et qu'il finirait par remporter cette bataille contre la souffrance et les sentiments. Mais était-il prêt vraiment à sacrifier tous sentiments comme il l'avait cru autrefois ? Pouvait-il accepté ce sacrifice ? S'écarter davantage encore de son père et de ses amis dans le seul but d'endormir cette douleur ? Cela avait fonctionné quelques temps durant. Et tout le monde le lui reprochait. Ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre ? Même Elmin… Son frère qui avait toujours veillé sur lui…

Maintenant, il savait qu'il devait choisir. Entre son cœur et sa raison… Entre les sentiments et l'absence de douleur… Il se rappela le regard de son père qui n'avait montré qu'une inquiétude grandissante depuis ce jour funeste. Il était resté à son chevet pendant des jours jusqu'à ce que toutes ses blessures physiques aient disparu, et pourtant Legolas lui avait à peine parlé. Il s'en voulut d'avoir traité son père de cette manière. Car Thranduil aussi avait souffert de la perte d'un être cher.

Il se rappela les paroles éclairées de sa mère. Elle l'avait mis face à ses erreurs et lui avait montré la solitude dans laquelle il s'était volontairement enfermé. Mais elle lui avait aussi remémoré l'amour que ses proches ressentaient pour lui malgré son comportement.

Il se rappela les reproches de son frère et il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient plus douloureux que tout. Qu'Elmin se soit senti trahi par lui n'était pas supportable. A aucun moment, ça n'avait été son intention, mais il savait aussi qu'il avait mal agi.

Une larme brûlante s'échappa du coin de son œil et glissa le long de sa joue.

Enfin, il entrevit ses erreurs et le chemin périlleux sur lequel il s'était engagé.

Il sentait la main du seigneur Elrond caresser son dos avec affection sans mot dire, le consolant à sa manière pendant qu'il continuait de pleurer.

"Je n'y arriverais pas tout seul...

-Vous n'êtes pas tout seul."

Ces larmes retenues pendant tellement d'années avaient un goût amer, et Legolas crut qu'elles ne s'arrêteraient jamais de couler.

Elrond le garda contre lui tout le temps, le cœur brisé par ses soubresauts, mais soulagé qu'il se laisse finalement aller. Quand les pleurs cessèrent enfin, il garda un moment le prince dans ses bras et le silence s'installa à nouveau. Legolas s'était endormi, terrassé par la fatigue.

Mais Elrond était soulagé. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas perdu connaissance, il était plongé dans un sommeil réparateur qui l'aiderait enfin à trouver le véritable chemin vers sa guérison.

* * *

Et voilà! un de plus! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 29 :


	30. Chapter 30

Eryn: lol! C'est clair qu'il y encore du chemin à parcourir! mais c'est en bonne voix tout ça!

Camus Deverseu: tiens [tend un mouchoir]

Aurélie: Merci beaucoup, une fois de plus.

* * *

Chapitre 30:

Legolas resta paisiblement endormi le reste de la nuit, pour le plus grand soulagement d'Elrond. Si bien que tout en restant à son chevet il se reposa lui aussi. Au matin, Elladan et Elrohir entrèrent en silence dans la chambre du prince, apportant avec eux un plateau de nourriture.

Elrond n'était pas étonné. Il soupçonnait ses fils avec raison de rester à proximité de la chambre. Ils interrogèrent leur père immédiatement sur l'état de santé de leur ami après l'avoir examiné.

Le seigneur elfe préféra conduire ses fils hors de la pièce pour leur parler librement sans risquer de réveiller le prince. Il décida d'être tout à fait honnête avec eux. La nuit qu'il venait de passer avait été suffisamment difficile, il n'avait pas le courage de se battre contre ses jumeaux qui devineraient aisément s'il leur cachait quelque chose.

« Je crois qu'il a enfin cessé de se battre contre son chagrin. »

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard étonné car ils s'attendaient à ce que leur père leur parle en premier lieu des blessures du prince qui étaient leur principal sujet de préoccupation.

« La nuit a été éprouvante pour lui, mais maintenant, il dort paisiblement.

-Est-ce qu'il va s'en remettre ?

-Il est en voie de guérison. »

Les deux jeunes elfes semblèrent sceptiques.

« Physiquement et moralement, assura Elrond.

-Est-ce que sa fièvre a baissé ?

-Elle est tombée durant la nuit. Mais il est encore faible.

-Est-ce qu'il vous a parlé ?

-Pas encore, mais je pense qu'il le fera.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? Legolas est devenu si distant.

-Il est distant parce qu'il s'est enfermé dans une prison sans sentiment. Ne lui en veuillez pas. Il aura besoin de vous.

-Nous ne lui en voulons en rien. Mais il nous a rejetés à plusieurs reprises.

-Ca n'était pas personnellement contre vous. Je vous avais mis en garde à ce sujet.

-Nous savions, soupira Elladan, mais ça n'en est pas plus facile.

-Je le sais. Mais je crois sincèrement qu'il sera content de vous voir quand il se sentira mieux.

-Nous serons là, assura Elrohir.

-Maintenant, dites-moi comment va Estel.

-Il dort encore. Il est encore choqué par ce qu'il s'est passé. Il a cru que Legolas était mort.

-J'irai lui parler. »

Avant de partir pour rassurer son plus jeune fils, Elrond voulait s'assurer une dernière fois que Legolas dormait toujours en paix. Lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre, ses fils sur les talons, la première chose qu'il vit fut le lit vide. Le jeune elfe s'était installé dans un fauteuil tout près de la fenêtre ouverte.

Elrond n'eut as le cœur de lui faire des remontrances quant au fait de se déplacer seul alors qu'il souffrait encore de graves blessures.

Les trois elfes s'avancèrent doucement jusqu'au prince et ils s'aperçurent que le jeune elfe s'était déjà rendormi, malgré le court lapse de temps pendant lequel Elrond s'était absenté. Legolas, même s'il dormait avec les yeux encore clos, avait un air serein sur le visage.

Elrond alla chercher une couverture et en recouvrit le prince. Ce simple geste le réveilla. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en se demandant ce qui l'avait réveillé jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard de l'autre elfe.

« Pardonnez-nous, nous ne voulions pas vous réveiller. »

Seulement à l'évocation du « nous », Legolas réalisa-t-il qu'Elrond n'était pas seul. Derrière lui, les jumeaux observaient la scène avec gravité. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Elrond lui tendait un des fruits posés sur le plateau que les jumeaux avaient ramenés avec eux.

« Tenez. »

Le prince lui adressa un regard plus qu'explicite quant à l'état de son appétit.

« Vous devez vous nourrir pour récupérer des forces. »

Le prince accepta à contrecœur.

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? »

Legolas acquiesça avec un pâle sourire de reconnaissance sur les lèvres. Il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas évoquer clairement devant les jumeaux les nombreuses larmes qu'il avait versées pendant la nuit.

« Tant mieux. »

Legolas commença à manger lentement sous l'œil sévère des trois autres elfes. Il mangea peu, mais rapidement, il fut incapable de manger davantage et Elrond ne le força plus.

« Bien, reprit-il, puisque je sais que vous êtes en bonne compagnie… »

Il lança un clin d'œil complice à ses fils.

« Je peux m'absenter quelques minutes. »

Legolas ne dit rien et refermait déjà les yeux lorsqu'Elrond quittait la pièce.

« Merci d'avoir sauvé Estel. »

Le prince rouvrit les yeux et se contenta d'observer les jumeaux avec étonnement. Elladan s'était assis sur un autre fauteuil face à lui et Elrohir sur l'accoudoir de son propre fauteuil.

« Estel nous a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Legolas fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il se concentrait pour se rappeler les moindres détails des derniers évènements.

« Sans vous, nous aurions perdu notre frère. »

Elladan avait choisi ces mots intentionnellement. Il savait que cette courte phrase aurait rendu le prince furieux quelques jours auparavant. Mais dorénavant, ce n'était que de la surprise qu'il vit dans son regard, et aucune trace de colère.

« Je suis content de vous avoir épargné ça. »

Les jumeaux sourirent, visiblement soulagés.

« Finalement, vous ne le détestez pas tant que ça ! »

Le prince soupira et céda à nouveau à la fatigue en songeant qu'il sentait son cœur battre librement dans sa poitrine pour la première fois depuis des années.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, pas de larmes! y a du progré!


	31. Chapter 31

Eryn: ^^ j'imagine très bien Estel se jeter dans ses bras! mdr!!!

Aurélie: Décidemment, vous mettez beaucoup d'espoir dans la compagnie des jumeaux. Nous verrons si vous avez raison.

* * *

Chapitre 31:

Estel avait trouvé son père à son chevet à son réveil et il était resté près de lui toute la matinée. Il était d'ailleurs étonné que son père passe autant de temps avec lui au lieu d'être avec Legolas. Le prince devait avoir besoin d'attention médicale.

Il n'arrivait pas à oublier la vue du corps meurtri de l'elfe, et tout ça, à cause de lui. Mais il n'osait pas demander des nouvelles à son père, de peur d'entendre que le prince était encore entre la vie et la mort.

Il fallut attendre qu'Elrond lui-même aborde le sujet directement.

« Veux-tu voir Legolas ? »

L'enfant resta muet devant son père, après avoir baissé les yeux honteusement. Elrond comprit que ce qui retenait son fils était la culpabilité. Aussi décida-t-il d'intervenir, sans laisser le choix à Estel.

« Suis-moi. »

L'enfant obéit en silence. Après quelques minutes, ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Legolas. Les jumeaux étaient toujours présents, silencieux. Legolas dormait paisiblement, de retour dans son lit. Estel n'osa d'abord pas approcher. Il savait qu'il n'était pas naturel qu'un elfe dorme ainsi les yeux clos, comme lui le faisait. Et cela l'effraya un peu plus. Cela prouvait que Legolas n'était pas dans son état normal.

Elrond lui donna une petite pression dans le dos pour l'encourager à avancer un peu plus. L'enfant s'approcha du lit en tremblant.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il.

Elrond força son fils à le regarder. Son air était très sévère et Estel sentit sa culpabilité croître à une vitesse fulgurante.

« Je croyais que la question était réglée, Ion Nin. Ca n'est absolument pas ta faute.

-Mais ces hommes se sont battus contre Legolas à cause de moi ! »

Du coin du regard, Elrond s'aperçut que leurs voix avaient réveillé le prince, mais Estel ne s'en rendit pas compte.

« Si je ne m'étais pas enfui comme ça, rien de tout ceci ne se serait passé et Legolas ne serait pas en train de mourir.

-Mais je ne suis pas en train de mourir. »

La voix de Legolas était encore mal assurée et Elrond en tant que soigneur savait que le jeune elfe s'efforçait de dissimuler sa douleur.

Estel sursauta et se retourna vers le prince.

« A moins que le seigneur Elrond m'ait caché quelque chose… »

Elrond sourit, heureux de voir une petite trace d'humour revenir chez le jeune elfe. Discrètement, l'elfe mentionna à ses jumeaux de sortir de la pièce avec lui pour laisser Legolas seul avec Estel, confiant maintenant que le jeune elfe serait parfaitement apte à régler le problème. L'enfant les regarda s'en aller avec appréhension. La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé seul avec le prince, cela s'était terminé par une terrible dispute et sa fuite.

Legolas se redressa lentement pour être assis dans son lit.

« Ca n'est absolument pas votre faute, Estel. Ce sont ces hommes qui sont coupables de mes blessures.

-Mais si je ne m'étais pas enfui… »

Legolas coupa l'enfant en levant sa main.

« Vous vous êtes enfui parce que je me suis très mal conduis avec vous. Je ne pensais rien de ce que je vous ai dit. Je n'avais aucun droit de vous blesser de la sorte, simplement parce que je voulais que l'on me laisse seul.

-Je n'aurais pas dû insister. »

Legolas sourit. Estel ne se laissait pas convaincre facilement, mais il n'était pas surpris.

« Estel, ce n'est pas votre faute. Certaines choses doivent se passer parce que les Valars l'ont décidé ainsi. Mais chaque évènement, aussi triste soit-il, a une raison d'être. Nous devons comprendre ce qu'ils ont à nous apprendre. »

Le jeune homme sembla un peu perplexe, mais il l'écouta avec attention.

« Il vous appartient maintenant de tirer un enseignement de ce que vous venez de traverser. Je n'insinue pas que c'est une chose facile. Aucun enfant de votre âge ne devrait avoir à voir de telles choses. Mais cela vous a donné un aperçu de ce que le monde peut être, de la cruauté que l'on peut aussi y rencontrer. Cela vous a aussi montré la chance que vous avez de grandir dans une cité comme Imladris. »

Estel se détendit visiblement et accepta les explications de Legolas.

« En tout cas, je vous remercie d'être venu à mon secours. »

Le prince lui adressa un sourire pour lui montrer qu'il acceptait et qu'il ne regrettait rien. L'elfe rassembla ses faibles forces pour trouver une position plus confortable. Ses blessures le faisaient encore souffrir, mais il ne voulait pas le montrer au jeune humain. Néanmoins, il ne supportait plus sa position. Il se redressa lentement et une grimace de douleur traversa son visage. Malgré toute sa volonté de le cacher au jeune humain, il en fut incapable.

« Seigneur Legolas ! »

Le prince ferma les yeux pour faire passer son malaise, mais tenta de rassurer Estel.

« Ce n'est rien. »

Il se rallongea doucement, il n'avait plus qu'une envie, fermer les yeux et dormir.

« Vous allez bien ?

-J'ai juste besoin de dormir un peu.

-Je vais vous laisser vous reposer alors. »

Avant même qu'il n'ait quitté la chambre, Estel sut que le prince s'était rendormi. Il sortit sur la pointe des pieds et retrouva ses frères et son père non loin de l'entrée de la Maison de Guérison. Il accourut près d'eux, souriant, libéré de sa culpabilité. Les elfes n'eurent pas besoin de lui poser des questions pour comprendre que sa conversation avec Legolas s'était mieux passée que ce qu'ils avaient espéré.

* * *

Bon, il ne s'est pas jeté dans ses bras... mais bon...


	32. Chapter 32

Aurélie: Roh, t'es pessimiste! Pauvre Legolas! Est-ce que je suis aussi sadique que ça?!...

Eryn: Mdr! En même temps, avec des têtes de mûle comme Legolas et Estel, Elrond n'a pas le choix! Mieux vaut agir sans leur demander leur avis, sinon, on en sort pas! mdr

* * *

Chapitre 32:

Avec mille précautions, Legolas se rassit sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Ses blessures étaient encore douloureuses alors qu'il avait eu plusieurs jours pour se remettre déjà. Peut être ses forces étaient-elles plus réduites que ce qu'il avait d'abord cru. Aujourd'hui encore, il se sentait même un peu fiévreux. Mais cela prendrait certainement du temps.

Même assis, il pouvait toujours voir Estel assis sur un des bancs du jardin. Il l'observait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Le jeune homme lisait tranquillement un énorme livre dont Legolas avait reconnu la couverture avec surprise pour l'avoir étudié lorsqu'il suivait l'enseignement de Tilud. Estel semblait très concentré sur sa lecture, et Legolas hésitait à aller le rejoindre pour lui parler.

« Vous voulez aller lui parler ? »

Le prince sursauta. Il n'avait même pas entendu Elrond entrer.

« Il n'ose pas non plus revenir vous voir. Allez-y, cela lui fera plaisir. »

Legolas se releva donc en dissimulant la douleur que cela lui occasionna et sortit. Il avança doucement en faisant attention de ne pas accentuer ses douleurs. Quand il fut enfin juste à coté de l'enfant et que celui-ci sursauta en le découvrant, il lui demanda la permission de s'installer près de lui avant de s'asseoir.

Estel observa d'abord silencieusement Legolas en examinant chacun de ses mouvements. L'elfe se tenait parfaitement immobile à coté de lui et son regard qui lui était apparu jusque là incroyablement froid lui semblait aujourd'hui profondément triste. Quelques jours s'étaient passés depuis leur conversation dans la chambre de Legolas, et ils s'étaient peu vus après cela. Legolas était resté dans sa chambre pour se reposer, il avait toujours l'air très fatigué.

« Vous avez encore mal ?

-Je m'en remettrais. »

Estel commençait à comprendre ce que son père avait essayé de lui expliqué au sujet de Legolas. L'elfe n'était en réalité ni froid ni méchant, il était juste triste et souffrait jour après jour.

Legolas prit son courage à deux mains. Il voulait être honnête avec le jeune homme. Parce qu'il voulait aussi se prouver qu'il en était capable.

« Je ne vous ai pas tout dit, commença-t-il simplement. Comme je vous l'ai dit, chaque situation difficile que nous traversons et chaque rencontre que nous faisons nous apportent un enseignement. Pour ma part, je me suis longtemps fourvoyé et je viens seulement de m'en rendre compte. Grâce à vous.

-A moi ?!

-Oui, grâce à vous. J'ai compris… »

Legolas hésita un court instant. Mettre à nu une partie de ses fautes devant un enfant humain n'était pas chose facile, mais les reproches de sa mère et surtout de son frère raisonnaient encore dans ses oreilles.

« J'ai réalisé que tous les humains n'étaient pas comme je me les représentais et que tous ne méritaient pas la colère que je leur vouais. »

La voix de Legolas se tut, et il sentait le regard curieux d'Estel posé sur lui.

« La colère ?! Contre les humains ?! C'est à cause de ça que vous ne m'adressiez pas la parole ? »

Legolas se pinça les lèvres douloureusement.

« Parce que je suis humain ? »

L'étonnement du jeune Estel était tel qu'il s'était relevé et observait toujours Legolas avec ahurissement.

« Vous me détestiez avant même de me rencontrer ! Je croyais que je vous avais blessé ! Je me suis senti coupable en pensant que j'avais mal agi envers vous ! »

Legolas identifia tout de suite la colère dans la voix d'Estel. Mais il ne pouvait clairement pas lui en vouloir pour ça. L'elfe ne tenta même pas de le retenir lorsqu'il s'en alla en courant. Il se tourna néanmoins et vit que le seigneur Elrond avait stoppé son fils dans sa course et lui parlait calmement. Legolas décida qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire là et se releva. Il ne fit que quelques pas avant de ressentir à nouveau la douleur. Il serra les dents et continua sa route dans l'intention de retourner se reposer dans sa chambre.

Mais il fut contraint de s'arrêter rapidement. L'une de ses blessures l'élançait affreusement et il avait du mal à respirer. Il s'appuya contre l'arbre le plus proche pour essayer de reprendre son souffle. Comme il n'avait fait que quelques pas, le seigneur Elrond et Estel s'aperçurent rapidement de son malaise.

En voyant leur regard interrogateur, Legolas tenta de reprendre contenance, de respirer normalement et de se passer du soutien de l'arbre. Il ne s'en trouva que plus mal. En un instant, le seigneur Elrond fut à ses cotés.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

L'elfe qui serrait les dents pour contenir la douleur fut incapable de répondre. Il ne put même pas bouger lorsqu'Elrond lui proposa de l'aider à retourner dans sa chambre.

« Venez, je vais vous aider, vous ne pouvez pas rester là. »

Il passa l'épaule indemne de Legolas sur la sienne et avec son autre bras, il entoura sa taille pour le soutenir, juste à temps avant que les genoux du prince ne fléchissent. Le jeune elfe essayait toujours de se reprendre tant bien que mal, mais il sentait bien que son état se détériorait à une vitesse alarmante et qu'il risquait de s'évanouir à tout moment.

« Restez avec moi, Legolas. »

Les deux elfes avançaient lentement, au rythme qu'imposait Elrond pour ramener le jeune elfe dans sa chambre sans le brusquer pour qu'il reste conscient.

« Estel, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

L'enfant sursauta. Il était effroyablement alarmé, mais obéit immédiatement à son père. Il devançait les deux elfes et ouvrait les portes devant eux.

* * *

Aurélie: Oui... bon d'accord, j'avoue...


	33. Chapter 33

Je vous mets le chapitre suivant dés maintenant parce que je pars tout à l'heure et m'absente une semaine... suis gentille quand même...

Camus Deverseau: Comment ça une chochotte?! Mais eeeeeeeee! non!

Aurélie: Mdr! Bon bon.... tu commences à deviner trop facilement ce qu'il va se passer... C'est pas drôle si je ne peux plus te surprendre....

* * *

Chapitre 33:

Dés qu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Legolas trébucha. Il ne leur restait que quelques pas avant d'atteindre enfin le lit où Legolas pourrait s'allonger, mais il semblait qu'il n'avait plus la force d'aller jusque là.

Estel vit son père passer son bras sous les genoux du jeune elfe pour le soulever totalement. Legolas était à peine conscient et même son regard était devenu distant tourné vers quelque chose qu'il était le seul à voir.

« Elmin… » murmura-t-il.

L'expression du seigneur Elrond devint alarmée. Il déposa doucement Legolas sur le lit et prit son visage entre ses mains. Dés qu'il l'avait touché, il avait senti la fièvre, mais depuis, il lui semblait qu'elle avait encore augmenté.

« Regardez-moi. »

Les yeux du prince étaient toujours fixés sur quelque chose qu'il était le seul à voir.

« Elmin…

-Elmin n'est pas là, regardez-moi !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Il délire à cause de la fièvre. Une de ses blessures doit être infectée. »

Elrond dégrafa rapidement la tunique du jeune elfe et vit comme il le craignait qu'un des deux pansements était taché de sang.

« Ada ?

-Ca va aller, Ion nin. »

Elrond remit rapidement la tunique sur le pansement souillé pour le dissimuler aux yeux de son fils. Il dut s'écarter de Legolas quelques instants pour prendre ce dont il aurait besoin pour soigner Legolas. Pendant ce temps, Estel s'approcha de l'elfe blessé. Ce dernier respirait très rapidement, et rien ne montrait qu'il était conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il leva une main tremblante devant lui comme s'il voulait atteindre quelque chose.

« Elmin.. »

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Estel parcourut les quelques pas qui le séparaient de l'elfe et serra la main qu'il tendait devant lui. Aussitôt, Legolas reprit ses esprits. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et Elrond fut à nouveau à ses cotés.

« Legolas ? Vous m'entendez ? »

L'elfe acquiesça en tremblant.

« L'une de vos blessures est infectée. Essayez de vous détendre, je vais m'en occuper.

-Mais…Elmin… il était…

-Non, penneth.

-Mais

-Je suis navré Legolas, Elmin n'était pas là.

-Je l'ai vu.

-C'est la fièvre, Penneth. Je suis désolé. »

Le regard du prince s'assombrit et il laissa sa tête en arrière sur son oreiller. Seulement alors il prit conscience que quelqu'un tenait sa main, et ça ne pouvait pas être Elrond. Il tourna lentement la tête sur le coté et aperçut Estel qui, méfiant, relâcha sa main qui retomba sur le lit sans force et le jeune homme fit un pas en arrière.

Legolas crut que l'enfant était encore en colère contre lui. Il détourna le regard et la douleur l'assena à nouveau. Son corps se tendit pour protester et se protéger contre la souffrance engendrée par les soins du seigneur Elrond.

« Pardonnez-moi Legolas. Je suis obligé de vous faire mal. »

Le jeune elfe ferma lentement les yeux, épuisé. Aussitôt, il sentit les mains d'Elrond cesser leur travail.

« Legolas, restez conscient. »

Seulement le jeune elfe ressentait à nouveau la solitude et la douleur. Il savait qu'il était en train d'abandonner le combat, simplement parce qu'il souffrait et qu'il était fatigué.

« Estel, approche. Essaie de le garder éveillé. »

L'enfant obéit et comprit immédiatement ce que son père lui demandait. Sans hésitation, il reprit la main de l'elfe dans la sienne.

« Legolas ? »

Le prince eut un sursaut, comme s'il réagissait finalement à la voix d'Estel.

« Legolas, vous m'entendez ? »

L'elfe lutta pour rouvrir les yeux, mais son épuisement l'engourdissait et ses yeux refusaient de lui obéir. Néanmoins, Estel comprit que l'elfe pouvait l'entendre.

« Je suis désolé de m'être mis en colère contre vous. Surtout après ce que vous avez fait pour moi. »

L'elfe parvint finalement à rouvrir les yeux.

« Sans vous, ces hommes m'auraient emmené.

-Vous ne me devez rien, » murmura Legolas.

Sa voix était faible et mal assurée, mais il était cohérent et sa respiration avait repris un rythme normal.

« Legolas ? »

Elrond avait terminé son travail sur la blessure et examinait maintenant attentivement le visage du jeune elfe.

« Je suis vraiment fatigué.

-Je sais, vous pouvez vous reposer maintenant.

-Mais, intervînt Estel, il y a un instant, vous vouliez qu'il reste éveillé.

-Parce qu'il y a un instant, Legolas n'était pas en train de s'endormir, mais il perdait connaissance. »

Elrond sourit devant l'air étonné de son fils et caressa doucement le visage de Legolas pour l'inciter à se détendre.

« Dormez, vous vous sentirez mieux après. »

De nouveau, Legolas se laissa envahir par le sommeil. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il était endormi.

Elrond prit la main de son fils et tous deux sortirent de la chambre pour ne pas risquer de réveiller le prince. Dehors, ils rencontrèrent les jumeaux qui venaient aux nouvelles comme chaque jour.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous avez l'air soucieux tous les deux.

-Une des blessures de Legolas s'est infectée. »

Les jumeaux n'avaient pas besoin d'en entendre davantage. Ils savaient ce qu'une infection signifiait et les dangers que cela pouvait représenter.

« C'est arrivé si brutalement, grommela Estel.

-En réalité, Estel, ça ne survient pas si brusquement. Legolas devait se sentir fiévreux et fatigué depuis plusieurs heures.

-Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ?

-Sans doute à cause de sa fierté, répondit Elladan. Cette maudite fierté…

-Du calme Elladan. Legolas n'a pas reçu d'enseignement médical comme vous deux, il ne s'est sans doute pas rendu compte de la gravité de la situation. »

Le jeune elfe se renfrogna et resta silencieux. Il ne souhaitait pas répondre à son père devant Estel. Mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

* * *

Voilou, bonne semaine à tous, et à samedi!


	34. Chapter 34

Home sweet home! De retour après une semaine plus que fatiguante entre le salon du livre de paris et les examens blancs!

Eryn: Merci pour ton commentaire 'deux pour le prix d'un'. Si Legolas et Estel n'étaent pas si compliqués, ce ne serait pas si... heu je sais pas si drôle est le mot qui convient, mais bon.

aurélie: oui, tu as une bonne mémoire! Pauvre Legolas!

lehna: Ha oui, dis donc, ça fait un petit peu de lectue à rattrapper! lol! Dsl que tu aies failli pleurer à cause de moi, au sujet d'Elmin.

* * *

Chapitre 34:

Par la suite, Legolas n'eut d'autre choix que d'attendre patiemment la permission du Seigneur Elrond pour quitter son lit puis sa chambre. Même alors, Elrond restait près de lui et le forçait à rester assis la plupart du temps sur un des bancs dans le jardin le plus proche de la Maison de Guérison.

« Je vais bien, protesta le prince après plusieurs jours de surveillance.

-C'est ce que vous m'avez dit la dernière fois, et je ne tiens pas à avoir la même frayeur.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous alarmer.

-Je le sais, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Legolas détourna le regard, confus.

« Du reste, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir eu peur. Vous pourriez peut être en parler avec Estel. »

Le prince acquiesça tout en demandant si le jeune homme lui en voulait toujours. Et il méritait certainement sa colère.

Mais il ne se souvenait pas beaucoup de ce qu'il s'était passé après que la fièvre l'eut saisi.

« Seigneur Elrond… Je ne me souviens pas… Ai-je dit ou fait quelque chose… ?

-Rien qui ne doit être source d'inquiétude pour vous. »

Legolas soupira, guère surpris en réalité que le seigneur Elrond refuse de lui dire ce qui avait pu se passer. Peut être valait-il mieux en effet qu'il ne sache pas.

« Bonjour Legolas. »

Le jeune elfe se tourna lentement et aperçut les jumeaux qui entraient dans le jardin et venaient à leur rencontre. Au moins, leur arrivée mettait fin à tout silence embarrassant. Tous deux étaient souriants, mais le prince ne pouvait manquer le regard inquiet et un peu hésitant d'Elladan. Elrond décida de laisser les trois jeunes elfes seuls.

Elrohir s'assit près de Legolas et lança à son frère un regard d'avertissement. Ils commençaient à retrouver le Legolas qu'ils avaient toujours connu, il ne tenait pas à ce que la rancune d'Elladan ne gâche ce moment.

« Je suis désolé pour la façon dont je me suis comporté avec vous, commença le prince. Vous ne le méritiez pas.

-Nous ne vous en voulons pas.

-Je pensais que si je me concentrais suffisamment, j'arriverais à… »

La voix de Legolas se tut. Il cherchait les mots justes mais n'y parvenait pas.

« A quoi ? demanda Elladan. A oublier ? A ne plus rien ressentir ? »

Il affronta le regard de Legolas sans ciller.

« Je croyais mieux vous connaitre Legolas. Autrefois vous vous seriez battu pour surmonter ce drame.

-Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Sans doute. Mais ce que je sais avec certitude, c'est ce qu'Elmin ne voulait pas pour vous. Et il n'aurait pas voulu ça.

-Comment pouvez-vous…

-Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir un petit frère… »

Elrohir fronça les sourcils, après tout, son frère n'était l'ainé que de quelques minutes.

« Je parlais d'Estel, indiqua Elladan. Mettez-vous à la place de votre frère, comment vous sentiriez-vous ?

-Trahi… »

Elladan échangea un regard étonné avec son jumeau. Ils ne s'attendaient pas vraiment à ce qu'il réponde.

« Il se sent trahi, » murmura encore le prince avec tristesse.

Aussitôt Elladan se radoucit, en prenant conscience de la souffrance évidente dans la voix de son ami.

« Legolas, je ne voulais pas être si dur.

-Non, vous avez raison, il se sent trahi. Il me l'a dit.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Il est venu me voir, en rêve. Il m'a dit que je l'avais trahi.

-Je suis certain qu'il a dit cela seulement dans le but de vous faire réagir. Vous ne l'avez pas vraiment trahi. Vous vous êtes seulement trompé de chemin quelques temps. Le plus important c'est que vous vous en soyez finalement rendu compte et que vous soyez redevenu vous-même, melon nin. »

Legolas soupira. Il se sentait peut être plus libre, mais la tristesse était toujours là, et la douleur, plus que difficile à supporter. Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il pourrait la surmonter. Le seul fait de penser à son frère lui rappelait la solitude dans laquelle il s'était enfermé.

« Je pensais sincèrement qu'il valait mieux essayer d'oublier ce que je ressentais. Je préférais ça à…

-A affronter la réalité ? Ca ne marche pas comme ça, et vous le savez très bien. Vous ne faîtes que retarder l'inévitable.

-Je n'y arriverai pas.

-Ayez confiance en vous. Je suis persuadé que vous êtes capable de surmonter cette épreuve. Et Elmin le savait aussi, il croyait en vous. »

Le prince sentait son cœur se serrer de plus en plus au fil de la conversation.

« Legolas, reprit Elladan plus doucement, aussi difficile que cela vous paraisse, il faut l'accepter. Elmin est parti et il ne reviendra pas. »

Il sentait qu'il était à nouveau sur le point de craquer, mais il ignorait s'il aurait la force de le supporter.

« Vous ne pouvez rien y changer, » continuait Elladan.

Le prince ferma les yeux et se détourna des jumeaux.

« Legolas, il faut le laisser partir.

-C'est comme si je l'abandonnais.

-Bien sûr que non, répliqua Elladan en le forçant lui faire face.

-Il ne méritait pas ça.

-Pas plus que vous ne méritez ce que vous vous infligez.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit lui ? De nous deux, il était le plus avisé et le plus sérieux. Il savait toujours comment réagir. Il aurait mieux valu pour tout le monde que…

-Je refuse d'en entendre davantage. C'est complètement absurde.

-Elladan a raison, renchérit son frère. C'est absurde. Vous ne méritez pas plus qu'Elmin ce qui lui est arrivé. C'est vraiment tragique, mais c'est arrivé, et vous ne devez pas vous sentir coupable parce que vous avez survécu. »

Legolas serra les dents et baissa les yeux pour refouler le flot de ses émotions.

« Quoiqu'il se soit passé ce jour-là, ça n'est pas votre faute.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

-Je le sais, parce que je vous connais, et parce que nous avons tous confiance en vous. »

* * *

Ouinnnnnnnn


	35. Chapter 35

Aurélie: merci beaucoup, allez allez, un peu d'optimisme!

Eryn:lol! pleure pas, pleure pas!

Camus Deverseau: Ben merci alors! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 35:

Sincèrement touché par les efforts des jumeaux pour le réconforter, Legolas commença finalement à entendre ce que ses amis tentaient de lui faire comprendre. Il savait qu'ils lui tendaient la main pour l'aider à affronter cette situation. Il comprit aussi que ce pouvait être sa dernière chance et que s'il voulait faire honneur à son frère, il devait la saisir.

Il y avait une chose qu'il redoutait par-dessus tout, une chose qu'il s'était refusé de faire depuis ce jour : s'autoriser à repenser à cette journée. Il n'avait raconté à personne comment les hommes les avaient pris au piège, le temps que leur captivité avait duré, et tous les détails de ce jour funeste. Et brusquement, il ressentit le besoin de se confier. Il ne pouvait plus garder tout ça pour lui. Mais avait-il le droit d'infliger ces détails à ses amis ?

Il hésita quelques minutes, pesant le pour et le contre. Le silence était retombé entre les trois elfes. Les jumeaux pressentaient que Legolas était enfin sur le point de se confier, mais ils ne le pressèrent pas de question, attendant de voir si leur petit discours avait porté ses fruits.

« Ada nous avait permis de nous promener seuls tous les deux pour quelques jours, commença le prince d'une voix hésitante. C'est pour cela qu'il n'y avait aucun garde avec nous. Nous sommes arrivés dans une clairière que nous connaissions bien et où nous avions prévu de nous arrêter pour la nuit. Nous y avons trouvé plusieurs corps étendus à terre. Nous pensions que ces hommes étaient blessés et nous avons voulu les secourir. C'est comme cela que nous sommes tombés dans leur piège. Très vite, ils nous ont encerclés, et nous n'avons rien pu faire. Ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que nous. »

Legolas fit une courte pause, et se massa inconsciemment la cuisse où les hommes l'avaient blessé parce qu'il avait essayé de protéger Elmin contre eux.

« Nous avons marché plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient obligés de s'arrêter pour se reposer. Ils voulaient nous emmener dans leur village pour prouver aux autres habitants que les elfes n'étaient ni invincibles ni des êtres dotés de pouvoirs sans limites. Nous savions que nous devions nous échapper avant d'arriver au village. Nous… Nous avons essayé de saisir notre chance, lorsque l'un d'eux s'est trop approché de nous sans se méfier. Nous sommes parvenus à leur voler quelques armes et nous les avons affrontés. Si nous n'avions pas été blessés, nous nous serions enfuis au lieu de nous battre contre eux. »

Legolas fit à nouveau une pause. Les images l'assaillaient sans cesse, comme si tout s'était passé la veille seulement.

« Ils étaient trop nombreux pour nous. Nous avons été séparés pendant la bataille… »

Elladan se rapprocha de Legolas en voyant que continuer son récit devenait très douloureux pour son ami et Elrohir posa sa main sur son épaule pour le soutenir lui aussi.

« Je n'ai rien pu faire lorsqu'ils… quand ils… »

Sa voix se brisa. Il était incapable de décrire davantage l'horreur de cet instant. Sa voix tremblait un peu, mais il reprit courage après quelques secondes.

« L'épée l'a traversé de part en part. »

Legolas serra les dents pour s'empêcher de se laisser aller jusqu'à pleurer.

« Ca va aller, l'encouragea Elrohir.

-Mon père est arrivé peu de temps après avec des gardes. Ils se sont occupés des hommes qui restaient. »

Cette fois-ci, les larmes lui échappèrent. Il ne pouvait plus les retenir.

« Il était encore conscient quand Ada est arrivé. Les soigneurs ont essayé de le sauver, mais la blessure était trop grave. Il… Il m'a demandé de ne pas le suivre là où il allait. »

Le prince se tut et préféra cacher son visage plein de larmes à ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Elladan passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami et le serra contre lui.

« Vous avez pu lui faire vos adieux. Mais vous n'auriez rien pu faire de plus. Vous nous l'avez dit, si vous aviez laissé ces hommes vous emmener, vous seriez probablement morts tous les deux. Son sacrifice n'aura pas été vain. Vous avez survécu, c'est ce qu'il voulait, c'est la promesse que vous lui avez faite. Vous n'avez pas à vous en sentir coupable. »

Le prince acquiesça sans pour autant relever les yeux.

« Legolas ? L'appela Elrohir. J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi vous ne prononcez jamais son nom. »

Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que… Je refusais que quiconque ne parle de lui devant moi, ou même ne prononce son nom. Moi y compris.

-Cette barrière n'a plus lieu d'être.

-Je sais.

-Alors pourquoi continuer ?

-L'habitude.

-Mauvaise habitude. »

Legolas sourit. Les jumeaux parvenaient facilement à détendre l'atmosphère après ce qu'il venait de leur dévoiler. Même si le chagrin était encore très présent, et pesait sur son cœur, il se sentait mieux d'avoir pu se confier. Il n'était plus seul à porter le poids de la mort de son frère. Il n'était plus le seul à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Merci de m'avoir écouté.

-Merci de vous être enfin ouvert. »

Elladan sourit et ne cacha pas son soulagement.

« Nous sommes vraiment désolés de ce qu'il vous est arrivés. Et nous sommes là pour vous soutenir. Quoiqu'il arrive. »

Le jeune elfe pleura en silence encore quelques minutes. Et cela fut suffisant pour son corps encore affaibli, il était épuisé à nouveau.

Elladan qui le tenait toujours serré contre lui le sentit se détendre peu à peu, et Elrohir lui confirma en souriant que Legolas s'était endormi dans cette position.

* * *

Voilou....


	36. Chapter 36

Elegie: Merci à toi de me laisser un petit commentaire! c'est très gentil!

Eryn: Non, non je n'ai pas oublié Thranduil. vous verrez, un peu de patience!

Aurélie: héhé! merci beaucoup!

Camus Deverseau: c'est vrai qu'il pleure beaucoup ces derniers temps, alors si en plus, ça dure longtemps à chaque fois, il ne ferait plus que ça le pauvre.

* * *

Chapitre 36:

Elrond avait permis à Legolas de retourner dans sa chambre, plutôt que dans celle de la Maison de guérison, devinant sans aucun mal que le jeune prince s'y sentirait plus à l'aise. Les jumeaux l'avaient raccompagné jusqu'à sa porte et l'avaient laissé seul pour qu'il se repose.

La nuit était déjà tombée et Imladris entrait dans cette torpeur propre à la nuit, propice à la contemplation et à la réflexion. Elrond observa un moment les étoiles lumineuses. Parfois, dans de tels moments, lorsque tous ses enfants étaient endormis, ou au loin comme Arwen, un sentiment de solitude l'assaillait brutalement. Il se souvenait de toutes ses soirées si semblables en apparence à celle-ci qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Celebrian. Et pour ne pas succomber finalement au chagrin, il s'efforçait de se souvenir que son épouse l'attendait au-delà de la mer et qu'il la reverrait en temps voulu. Il repensait aussi à ses fils, toujours prêts de lui, et à Estel. Le jeune humain aurait encore besoin de lui pendant plusieurs années avant de partir vivre sa destinée. Alors, en songeant à sa famille, il finissait toujours par accepter qu'il n'était pas si seul que ça.

Et cette soirée n'échappait pas à la règle. Le seigneur Elrond était une fois de plus perdu dans ses pensées depuis un long moment déjà lorsqu'il entendit un hurlement qui lui déchira le cœur. Il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre d'où cela venait ni ce qui en était la cause.

Il sortit de ses appartements sans perdre de temps alors qu'un autre hurlement se faisait entendre. Il entra dans la chambre de Legolas sans s'annoncer et accourut jusqu'au lit. Replié sur lui-même, Legolas dormait toujours, ses propres hurlements ne l'ayant même pas réveillé. Il serrait les couvertures de son lit de toutes ses forces, et tout son corps semblait tendu sous l'effort. Elrond remarqua tout de suite que le prince dormait encore les yeux clos, et malgré cela, les larmes coulaient en abondance sur ses joues pâles. Lorsqu'un autre hurlement franchit les lèvres du jeune prince, Elrond s'installa sur le lit et tenta de le réveiller.

Cela ne donna d'abord aucun résultat, et Legolas poussa un autre hurlement. Au même moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait et ses jumeaux apparurent sur le seuil, l'air probablement aussi inquiet que leur père. Elrond leur demanda rapidement de le laisser régler le problème seul. Bien que déstabilisés et inquiets par ce qu'ils venaient de voir et les cris déchirants de leur ami, ils ne dirent rien et refermèrent la porte en laissant leur père seul avec Legolas.

Il fallut de longues minutes à Elrond pour parvenir enfin à réveiller le prince. Lorsqu'il ouvrit finalement les yeux, il pleurait toujours et tout son corps tremblait. Son regard avait d'abord été très confus avant qu'il ne croise le sien et ne le reconnaisse. Sans dire un mot, Legolas refermait déjà les yeux et son corps se détendit un peu. Elrond resta près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il fut certain qu'il se soit rendormi, en espérant que son sommeil soit plus calme cette fois-ci.

Il ressortit de la chambre, conscient que les jumeaux devaient attendre dans le couloir d'avoir des explications, mais il ne trouva dans le couloir qu'Elladan. Voyant la surprise dans le regard de son père, celui-ci lui expliqua qu'Elrohir était parti recouché Estel qui avait lui aussi tiré de son lit par les cris de Legolas.

« Comment va-t-il ?

-Il s'est rendormi. Calmement pour le moment. Mais j'ai peur que cela ne dure pas.

-Je croyais qu'il irait mieux après nous avoir raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. De toute évidence, ça ne fait que lui rappeler cette affreuse journée sans le soulager.

-Je pense sincèrement que c'est une bonne chose qu'il se soit confié à vous. »

Elladan observa un moment son père. Il lui semblait vraiment fatigué, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Et au vu des vêtements qu'il portait, il ne s'était pas encore couché lorsque Legolas avait réveillé le reste de la maison.

« Vous devriez aller dormir un peu, reprit le jeune elfe à l'adresse de son père en affrontant son regard sans ciller.

-Je ne veux pas le laisser seul, ça pourrait recommencer d'un moment à l'autre.

-Je vais rester avec lui cette nuit. Vous avez besoin de repos. »

Elrond fronça les sourcils, étonné par l'attitude d'Elladan. Il n'était pas habituel que ses fils discutent ses décisions. Mais après tout, ils n'étaient plus des enfants, et ils seraient sans doute parfaitement capables de gérer la situation. Et Legolas leur faisait confiance.

« D'accord, mais tu dois me prévenir immédiatement si tu rencontres la moindre difficulté. »

Plusieurs fois durant la nuit, le prince se retrouva à nouveau en proie aux cauchemars, cependant moins violents. Il ne se réveilla ensuite à aucun moment et la voix apaisante d'Elladan fut suffisante pour le calmer.

Il se réveilla ensuite aux premières lueurs du jour. Il fut particulièrement surpris de voir Elladan à son chevet.

« Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Vous avez eu une nuit agitée. Vous vous souvenez ? »

Le prince dut réfléchir quelques instants avant de se souvenir partiellement des évènements de la nuit. Aussitôt, il se redressa sur le bord de son lit et se massa les tempes en tournant le dos à son ami.

« Legolas ? Dîtes-moi ce qu'il y a, vous vous sentirez mieux après.

-Je les ai revus le tuer… encore et encore… chaque fois plus violemment. Et chaque fois, il me regarde droit dans les yeux et il hurle que tout ceci est ma faute.

-Melon nin ce n'est qu'un cauchemar !

-Je sais.

-Jamais il ne vous tiendrait responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient me hanter ?

-C'est votre sentiment de culpabilité qui anime ces cauchemars. Tant que vous n'aurez pas vraiment accepté que ce n'était pas votre faute, ils reviendront, je le crains. »

Les rêves avaient été tellement violents et incontrôlables que cette nuit-là n'avaient rien eu de reposante. Il était aussi fatigué que la veille au soir. A tel point qu'il ne chercha même plus à retenir les larmes qui commencèrent à rouler le long de ses joues pâles.

Elladan s'assit sur le lit à coté de lui et le prit dans ses bras, bouleversé de voir son ami dans cet état.

« Vous n'auriez rien pu faire pour éviter cette tragédie. Personne n'aurait pu. Croyez-moi. »

* * *

Bon voilà... ça aurait été trop facile si tout s'arrangeait d'un seul coup.


	37. Chapter 37

Aurélie: lol^^ vous êtes tous aussi sadique que moi!!!! mdr

Eryn: J'imagine bien Thranduil passer ses nerfs sur tout le monde autour de lui, c'est claire... mais... hum vous verrez!

* * *

Chapitre 37:

« Estel, il est encore tôt, il dort encore peut-être.

-Je veux juste le voir, pour savoir s'il va bien. »

L'enfant resta campé sur ses positions, tant les hurlements de Legolas de la nuit précédente résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles. Il n'oublierait jamais ces cris désespérés.

« S'il dort encore, je ferai attention de ne pas le réveiller et je repartirai tout de suite. S'il te plaie Elrohir ! »

Le jeune elfe céda finalement. Après tout, lui aussi souhaitait s'assurer que Legolas allait mieux. Lorsqu'Estel fut prêt, ils quittèrent sa chambre et entrèrent dans celle du prince. Estel s'avança le premier et resta interdit de stupéfaction lorsqu'il découvrit Legolas en larmes dans les bras d'Elladan. Ce dernier les regarda entrer avec étonnement sans mot dire, mais Legolas n'était même pas conscient de leur présence.

Finalement, remis de sa surprise, l'enfant avança lentement. Il prit dans sa main celle de Legolas qui sursauta aussitôt. Il se détourna de l'appuie d'Elladan et son regard humide tomba sur la silhouette d'Estel. L'enfant paraissait sur le point de pleurer lui aussi, juste parce qu'il le voyait dans cet état. Legolas se força donc à reprendre le dessus et à ravaler ses dernières larmes.

A la surprise de tous les elfes présents dans la pièce, Estel tira un peu sur sa manche, et avec le tissus, sur la pointe des pieds, il essuya le visage de Legolas pour y effacer les traces de ses pleures. Le corps du jeune elfe se tendit sous son contact, mais il le laissa faire, étonné par ce geste d'affection. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Estel remit sa manche en place, mais garda le silence. Il était profondément touché par la détresse évidente dans les yeux habituellement si froids du prince. Ils échangèrent un long regard, et Legolas se surprit à déchiffrer facilement l'expression sur le visage d'Estel : il vit de l'inquiétude et de la compassion, une certaine réserve, de la curiosité, mais rien de commun avec ce qu'il pensait des humains. Cet enfant-là n'avait rien à voir avec les êtres cruels et malicieux qui avaient tués son frère. Legolas s'étonna même de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt. S'il avait mis ses préjugés de coté un instant, il aurait vu un garçon attachant et loyal, intelligent et sensé. Ils auraient même pu être se lier d'amitié dés le premier instant de leur rencontre.

Le silence fut brutalement rompu par l'annonce d'un nouveau visiteur dans la chambre. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et lorsqu'Elrohir qui était resté en retrait tout le temps l'ouvrit, le seigneur Elrond entra à son tour dans la pièce. Il dévisagea ses fils, puis Legolas, et comprit immédiatement qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose d'important. Mais il ne souffla mot à ce sujet.

Tous se rendirent ensembles à la table du seigneur Elrond pour le petit déjeuner. Y compris Legolas. La situation lui rappela le temps qu'il avait passé dans la cité avec Elmin lorsqu'il était enfant. Les deux jeunes elfes avaient alors vécu au même rythme que la famille d'Elrond. Les petits déjeuners en commun n'étaient qu'un détail, mais ils faisaient partis des souvenirs heureux. C'étaient grâce à ces détails que les deux jeunes elfes ne s'étaient pas sentis trop longtemps comme les étrangers qu'ils étaient dans une cité qui était devenue leur deuxième foyer après quelques mois seulement.

Durant le repas, Legolas observa avec un peu plus d'attention l'attitude d'Estel avec les trois autres elfes. Si l'enfant n'avait pas été un humain, il aurait juré qu'il était le frère à part entière des jumeaux. Cette remarque lui rappela ses relations avec Elmin. Tout le monde savait qu'Elmin n'était pas le frère de sang de Legolas, mais cela n'avait jamais eu aucune importance. Les liens qui étaient nés entre eux étaient tout aussi forts que si cela avait été le cas.

Si cela avait été possible entre deux elfes, comme il l'avait vécu, il ne doutait pas que cela l'était aussi entre des elfes et un humain.

Les regards protecteurs que lançaient Elrond vers Estel lorsque celui-ci regardait autre part ne laissait aucun doute possible. Le seigneur elfe aimait ce jeune humain tout autant que ses jumeaux. Cela le fit sourire. Certains dans son royaume jugeaient qu'Elrond, bien qu'ami loyal était devenu distant et froid après le départ de son épouse, et que chacune de ses actions était parfaitement calculée. Si seulement ceux-là pouvaient voir l'amour dans les yeux de ce grand seigneur elfe pour cet enfant, ils comprendraient qu'ils se trompaient.

Peut être y avait-il une raison que Legolas ignorait qui avait poussé Elrond à accepter de prendre soin d'Estel, mais quelle qu'elle soit, le prince était persuadé qu'elle n'était pas celle qui motivait aujourd'hui l'elfe à protéger l'enfant. Il le protégeait parce que c'était son devoir de père. Simplement.

Le jeune elfe se souvint brusquement d'une chose que sa mère lui avait dite quelques jours auparavant dans son sommeil. Une chose qui l'avait surpris sur le moment, mais qu'il avait ensuite un peu oublié. _« Tu as rencontré un nouvel espoir et tu l'as défendu »_ avait-elle dit. Il comprenait mieux maintenant ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Il se sentait moins seul. Estel était réellement leur espoir à tous. Il était l'espoir de toute une famille, des années après le départ tragique de Celebrian. Et il était aussi son espoir à lui.

Il se détendit visiblement, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années, et apprécia ce moment privilégié avec le seigneur Elrond et ses fils. Et même s'il ne parla pas et mangea peu, son air serein ne passa pas inaperçu.

* * *

Alors là, je crois qu'on peut dire qu'on avance à pas de géants! ^^


	38. Chapter 38

Aurélie: Que tu es pessimiste! lol

Eryn: Mais non enfin, Legolas n'a pas si mauvais caractère! ^^

Camus Deverseau mdr!!! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 38:

Elrond observa avec satisfaction Legolas s'éloigner. Le jeune elfe reprenait doucement confiance en lui et semblait beaucoup plus serein depuis quelques jours. Il y avait encore souvent des cauchemars pendant la nuit, mais moins violents qu'auparavant et le prince revenait à lui moins confus.

Legolas s'avança dans la grande bibliothèque du seigneur Elrond. Depuis qu'il était enfant, il avait toujours aimé cet endroit. Il pouvait se perdre dans l'un des nombreux ouvrages et oublier tout le reste. Il déambula quelques secondes et sélectionna un livre qu'il connaissait déjà, mais qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Il allait s'installer pour se plonger dans sa lecture, quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Confortablement assis dans un grand fauteuil, un énorme livre posé sur ses genoux, Estel l'observait avec étonnement et curiosité.

« Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa le prince avec un sourire. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne vous avais pas remarqué. »

L'enfant lui rendit son sourire, sans savoir quoi répondre.

« J'espère que je ne vous ai pas dérangé dans votre lecture. »

Estel secoua la tête immédiatement pour le rassurer. Il était encore incertain quant à l'attitude qu'il devait adopter devant le prince. Même s'il apparaissait beaucoup moins froid et distant qu'auparavant, Estel avait peur de dire ou faire quelque chose qui ruinerait sa meilleur disposition.

« Je ne vous dérangerai pas plus longtemps, reprit le prince en détournant le regard. Je trouverai un autre endroit pour m'installer.

-Vous pouvez rester ici si vous le souhaitez. Vous ne me dérangez pas du tout. Sauf si vous ne souhaitez pas ma présence. »

Legolas le regarda avec surprise mais ne dit rien. A la place, il prit place dans un autre fauteuil, tout près de celui de l'enfant. Mais l'elfe resta complètement immobile, le livre qu'il avait choisi reposait sur ses genoux, entre ses mains, fermé. L'elfe regardait silencieusement par la fenêtre, le regard perdu au loin. Ce regard incroyablement froid jusqu'à ces derniers jours, était maintenant profondément triste. Le prince n'était ni hautain ni méchant, seulement triste et incertain, comme quelqu'un qui souffre jour après jour en silence. Cela devenait de plus en plus évident aux yeux de l'enfant.

« Seigneur Legolas ? »

L'elfe cligna des eux des eux comme s'il se réveillait tout juste et observa l'enfant avec un regard interrogateur.

« Je voudrais m'excuser.

-Vous excusez ?! Mais je vous ai déjà expliqué que vous ne pouviez pas vous sentir responsable des actes de ces hommes.

-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler. »

Maintenant, Legolas était vraiment confus.

« Lorsque vous êtes venu me voir l'autre jour, vous m'avez remercié parce que grâce à moi, vous aviez réalisé que tous les humains n'étaient pas comme vous le pensiez. »

Legolas acquiesça pour l'encourager à continuer.

« Je me suis tout de suite mis en colère contre vous, et je ne vous ai même pas laissé continuer.

-C'était dans votre droit de vous mettre en colère. L'attitude que j'avais eue envers vous n'était pas très courtoise, et j'aurais probablement réagi comme vous à votre place. »

Legolas se tut quelques instants. Estel était vraiment un garçon étonnant. Il méritait de savoir pourquoi il l'avait traité de la sorte. Aussi décida-t-il de le mettre au courant, même s'il devait à nouveau affronter cette douleur.

« Savez-vous qui était… Elmin ?

-J'ai déjà entendu ce nom, mais j'ignore qui il est, répondit vaguement Estel qui se souvenait parfaitement avoir entendu Legolas appeler ce nom lorsque la fièvre l'avait fait délirer.

-Elmin était mon frère. Nous n'avions pas les mêmes parents, mais vous êtes bien placé pour savoir que ça n'est pas le plus important. Comme l'a dit le seigneur Elrond à Elmin il y a longtemps, les liens qui unissent des frères ne sont pas toujours faits de chaire et de sang. »

Estel sourit, en comprenant que Legolas faisait aussi allusion à sa propre situation avec Elladan et Elrohir.

« Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, j'étais encore un enfant, et Elmin était aussi très jeune. Il avait perdu ses parents très tôt, et malgré l'effroyable éducation qu'il avait reçue, il avait gardé un cœur pur et loyal. En quelques mois, nous nous sommes considérés comme des frères. Peut être que la situation où nous étions y est pour beaucoup. Nous étions tous les deux sous la protection du seigneur Elrond, pendant que la guerre faisait rage dans notre propre cité.

-Vous habitiez ici ?!

-Pendant presque deux ans seulement. Mais c'est une longue période aux yeux d'un enfant. Quand nous sommes enfin rentrés chez nous, Elmin est venu habité au palais avec moi. Très vite, tout le monde l'a considéré comme un prince. Ca n'est devenu officiel que quelques mois plus tard, lorsqu'Ada l'a adopté. »

Estel remarqua que Legolas ne le regardait plus vraiment. Son regard était plus vraisemblablement tourné vers ses souvenirs. Et un sourire illuminait son visage.

« Il a eu beaucoup de mal à s'habituer à son nouveau titre, au début. Mais nous étions heureux de pouvoir rester ensembles. »

L'enfant ne pouvait que ressentir à son tour l'amour qui avait uni Legolas à son frère. Puis brusquement, le visage de l'elfe s'assombrit et son regard quitta le passé.

« Il y a quelques années seulement, la vie d'Elmin lui a été violemment arrachée par un groupe d'hommes dont nous avions croisé la route par hasard. »

La surprise fut telle qu'Estel fut à deux doigts de faire tomber son livre au sol. Il le rattrapa au dernier moment, sans que Legolas ne remarque quoique ce soit.

« C'est à cause d'eux que vous détestez les humains.

-C'est pour cela que je devais vous présenter des excuses. Il était injuste de vous traiter comme si vous étiez l'un d'eux. De traiter tous les hommes pour ce que ceux-là avaient fait.

-C'est injuste, oui, mais c'est compréhensible. »


	39. Chapter 39

Camus Deverseau: Heu, j'avoue que j'ai pas vraiment réfléchi au titre du bouquin...

Eryn: ^^ oui, c'est un peu ça. ils se ressemblent en fait tous les deux.

Aurélie: lol!!! c'est vrai qu'il faut un peu s'attendre au pire pour Legolas... Je ne l'épargne pas beaucoup!

Lyvvi: mdr! je pense que Legolas va éviter de traumatiser estel quand même! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 39:

« Comment était-il ? Demanda Estel après quelques secondes de silence.

-Passionné et incroyablement sensible. Il faisait toujours passé le bien-être des autres avant le sien et il était très exigeant avec lui-même. Trop. Cela lui a souvent porté préjudice. Il ne se pardonnait aucune erreur. Il s'est toujours accusé d'avoir choisi une mauvaise voix lorsqu'il était très jeune, alors qu'en réalité, il a fait ce qu'il devait pour survivre lorsqu'il a perdu ses parents, et pendant toute sa vie, il a tout fait pour se racheter. Nous avions beau lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à se faire pardonner quoique ce soit, il n'a jamais vraiment changé d'avis.

-Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il se sente ainsi ?

-Rien qu'un enfant de votre âge ne doive avoir à entendre, croyez-moi. Mais j'aime à croire que la vie qu'il a mené avec nous était malgré tout heureuse. Le passé l'a toujours hanté, mais il n'était plus tout seul. Il se savait entouré, et mon père l'aimait autant qu'il m'aime. Je n'en ai jamais douté. »

Legolas s'étonnait lui-même de pouvoir parler de son frère si librement. Et il en était heureux. C'était même agréable de pouvoir se rappeler d'Elmin de cette manière.

« Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un de si dévoué. Avec les années, il était devenu un grand guerrier et il n'hésitait jamais à partir défendre notre cité quand il le fallait. Ses soldats l'auraient suivi jusqu'en Mordor s'il leur avait demandé. »

La voix du prince se tut. Même s'il aimait parler d'Elmin de cette manière, il réalisait, maintenant qu'il acceptait d'écouter à nouveau son cœur, à quel point il lui manquait et se sentait seul sans lui.

« J'aurais aimé le connaitre, » murmura Estel à coté de lui.

L'enfant sentit son cœur se serrer quand il vit l'elfe baisser les yeux pour tenter de contenir sa tristesse. Il posa doucement son livre et se leva pour s'approcher du prince. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et entoura l'elfe de ses bras comme il le put. Surpris, Legolas le laissa faire, puis voyant dans quelle position inconfortable l'enfant se tenait, le prince le souleva doucement et Estel put s'assoir sur les genoux du prince. Une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible quelques jours auparavant.

« Il doit vous manquer terriblement. »

L'elfe soupira doucement et acquiesça.

« Mais je sais aussi qu'il continue de veiller sur moi, là où il est.

-Ada dit que même dans les cavernes de Mandos, tous ceux qui nous ont aimés dans la vie peuvent continuer de nous protéger à leur manière.

-C'est exacte.

-Et que si nous savons lire correctement les signes, nous pouvons sentir leur présence près de nous.

-C'est possible, en effet.

-Parfois, j'ai l'impression quand je suis triste que je ne suis pas tout seul alors qu'il n'y a personne dans la pièce où je suis. Une fois, Ada a dit qu'il s'agissait de mes parents. Mes parents humains. Mais c'est étrange, parce que je ne les ai jamais connus.

-Ils restent vos parents, et je suis certain qu'ils ont commencé à vous aimer dés l'instant où ils ont su qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant. Même si vous ne pouvez vous souvenir de leurs visages, ils vous aiment et veillerons sur vous toute votre vie.

-Vous croyez ?

-Je le sais par expérience. Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère non plus, et pourtant, elle est déjà venue me voir en songe. Je sais qu'elle sera toujours près de moi. »

Legolas prit le jeune homme dans ses bras pour lui montrer son soutien. Il savait qu'Estel, étant humain, n'avait pas le même rapport à la mort que lui. Mais il n'empêche. Aucun enfant ne devrait être confronté à ce genre de séparation. Même s'il avait trouvé une merveilleuse famille d'adoption, il était normal qu'il repense à sa première famille parfois. Le contraire aurait été inquiétant. Elmin aussi parfois était nostalgique quand il repensait à ses parents et à son frère mort dans sa première année.

« Vous pensez souvent à vos parents Estel ?

-De temps en temps. Ada dit que c'est normal et que je ne dois pas les oublier pour ne pas oublier qui je suis vraiment. Parfois je trouve ça très étrange.

-Vous êtes encore très jeune, vous comprendrez avec le temps. »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce pendant quelques minutes, et Estel resta appuyé contre l'elfe.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi êtes-venu me sauver l'autre jour lorsque ces hommes voulaient m'emmener dans leur village ? »

Legolas sut tout de suite à quoi faisait référence l'enfant. Lui-même s'était déjà posé la question à plusieurs reprises. Lorsqu'il s'était disputé avec lui, puis avec Elrond, il avait décidé de quitter Imladris pour de bon et de ne jamais revenir. Pourtant lorsqu'il avait découvert l'enfant aux prises avec ces hommes, il n'avait pas hésité, et l'idée de passer son chemin ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Il savait qu'il devait aider Estel, qu'importe ce qu'il s'était passé avant.

« J'ai fait ce que je devais faire. Et je suis content de l'avoir fait.

-Un instant, j'ai cru que vous seriez d'accord avec eux, et que vous les laisseriez m'emmener. Que ma place n'était pas ici, avec les elfes, mais dans leur village.

-Ca, ca n'était ni à eux ni à moi de le décider. Ce sont vos parents qui ont demandé au seigneur Elrond de vous protéger, c'était à eux que revenait cette décision.

-Mais vous étiez tellement en colère ! Vous n'étiez pas tenté de les laisser faire ?

-A aucun moment. »

Estel sourit, visiblement soulagé.

* * *

et voilà! mdr^^


	40. Chapter 40

Aurélie: Merci beauoup, une fois de plus...

Camus Deverseau: Oui hein! A un moment, meme s'il est très tetu, il faut bien qu'il aille en avant!

yaoifan23: Ben merci beaucoup! Ravie que tu aimes.

* * *

Chapitre 40 :

Son cheval était à peine arrêté que Thranduil avait déjà mis pieds à terre. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine à l'idée de voir enfin son fils. Lorsqu'il avait reçu le message d'Elrond qui lui annonçait que Legolas avait été gravement blessé, le roi avait cru que tout allait s'écrouler. Il avait refusé de croire que la vie de son fils puisse s'éteindre. Il n'aurait pu le supporter, pas après Elmin.

« Où est-il ? »

Tant pis pour le protocole. Le plus urgent était qu'il puisse voir Legolas. Elrond qui avait été informé de son arrivée ne s'offusqua pas de son comportement, il était lui aussi père, il comprenait.

« Dans la bibliothèque.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il s'est bien remis de ses blessures. Suivez-moi, il sera content de vous voir. »

Soulagé par ces bonnes nouvelles, le roi se détendit un peu et emboita le pas de son ami. Après seulement quelques minutes, les deux grands seigneurs elfes étaient devant les portes de la grande bibliothèque.

Elrond entra le premier et il fut plus que surpris de découvrir Estel sur les genoux de Legolas qui le serrait dans ses bras. Il sourit, heureux de voir que le prince acceptait l'affection que lui portait Estel.

En revanche, la réaction de Thranduil fut toute autre. Quand il découvrit son fils dans cette position, un humain (même un enfant !) dans les bras, il sentit la colère monter dans son cœur, il n'essaya même pas de le cacher.

Estel sourit d'abord à son père, jusqu'à ce qu'il distingue l'expression de dégout sur le visage de l'autre elfe qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il sauta sur ses pieds tandis que Legolas se relevait en toute hâte.

« Ada ?! »

Il imaginait sans mal la confusion que devait ressentir son père après l'avoir vu, un enfant humain dans les bras.

« Nous allons vous laisser. »

Elrond prit son fils par la main rapidement et ils sortirent de la pièce. Maintenant que l'enfant était hors de sa vue, Thranduil put se détendre et observa son fils rapidement. Legolas le regardait droit dans les eux, ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis la mort d'Elmin.

« Ada ! Je suis content de vous voir ! »

Le jeune elfe s'approcha de son père, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il aperçut l'expression de surprise du roi. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, ils s'étaient violemment disputés. Il aurait du s'attendre à ce qu'il soit étonné par son changement de comportement.

« Ada, je suis désolé de m'être emporté contre vous avant mon départ.

-Nous en parlerons plus tard, répondit un peu sèchement le roi. Pour le moment, je veux que tu rassembles tes affaires et que tu te tiennes prêt. Nous repartons demain à la première heure. Je ne veux pas que tu restes plus longtemps ici. »

Tellement choqué par l'attitude de son père, Legolas ne répondit pas tout de suite. Juste au moment où Thranduil tournait les talons, le prince prit sa main dans la sienne pour le retenir.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

-Je ne permettrai pas que tu restes ici plus longtemps. Le seigneur Elrond fait ce qu'il veut dans sa cité et fréquente qui il souhaite, mais il y a trop d'humains ici. Tu ne peux pas rester.

-Mais Ada !

-Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à ces créatures ! D'autres ont failli te tuer il y a quelques jours à peine !

-Mais je suis là, et je vais bien.

-J'en remercie les Valars, mais…

-J'ignore si cela entrait dans les desseins des Valars, mais c'est un homme qui m'a sauvé la vie.

-Q-quoi ?!

-Vous avez bien entendu. C'est un jeune rôdeur qui m'a sauvé la vie.

-Ca ne signifie rien. »

Choqué, Legolas lâcha brutalement la main de son père.

« Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? »

Thranduil ne répondit rien et observa son fils plus attentivement. Mis à part leur dernière dispute, il n'avait pas eu de conversation aussi longue avec lui depuis des années. Legolas avait une nouvelle étincelle dans les yeux, comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose, comme s'il retrouvait le goût de quelque chose. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il défendait son opinion. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit cette opinion-là justement ?

« Peux-tu oublier ce qu'il s'est passé ? Peux-tu pardonner aux humains ce qu'ils ont fait à notre famille ? »

Thranduil aurait pu frapper son fils qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à lui faire plus mal qu'avec ces quelques mots. Néanmoins, le prince se contrôla et décida de poursuivre cette conversation jusqu'au bout. Son père en avait autant besoin que lui.

« Je ne pardonnerai jamais aux meurtriers d'Elmin. Mais ils sont morts depuis longtemps. Je ne veux plus accuser tous les humains pour ce qu'une poignée d'entre eux a fait. Je ne veux plus juger tout un peuple à cause des actions de quelques individus. »

Legolas soupira. Il aurait tant aimé que son père comprenne lui aussi. Mais il savait qu'il était probablement le seul à pouvoir atteindre son père. Il était le seul qu'il écoutait vraiment.

« Ada, nous nous sommes égarés trop longtemps. Je viens seulement de comprendre.

-Legolas, si ceux-là ont été capables de telles cruautés, alors les autres aussi le sont.

-Je le sais. Mais je sais aussi ce que certains sindarins ont été capables de faire contre leurs frères, mais ça ne signifie pas que moi qui suis aussi un sindarin j'agirai de la même façon.

-Tu ne peux pas comparer avec les actes de Melhboror.

-Pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas ? »

A cela, Thranduil ne sut que répondre. Il y avait un tel espoir dans le regard de son fils qu'il en était bouleversé.

« Je vous en prie, Ada, vous devez leur laisser une chance. Rencontrez Estel, et vous verrez. »

Profondément touché par l'enthousiasme de son fils, Thranduil acquiesça finalement.

« Très bien. Nous resterons quelques jours et nous verrons. »

* * *

Ta ta!!!!! voilà celui que tout le monde attendait! Et au meilleur de sa forme avec ça!!! ^^ Bon, pour la suite de l'histoire, j'ai peur de mettre un peu plus de temps, les chapitres suivants ne sont pas encore écrits, sauf le suivant, mais je veux le refaire... En plus entre les examens qui approchent, le déménagement et le boulot, j'ai peu de temps! Donc, un peu de patience! biz


	41. Chapter 41

yaoifan23: merci beaucoup.

Aurélie: Ha ben bon courage pour tes examens toi aussi!

Camus Deverseau: héhé! j'aime quand vous doutez comme ça! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 41: 

Legolas guida donc son père auprès du seigneur Elrond et d'Estel. Le prince présenta lui-même le roi et l'enfant. Thanduil, très mal à l'aise, mais voulant respecter sa promesse à son fils salua le jeune humain avec politesse.

Estel paraissait aussi tendu que lui, mais il lançait fréquemment des coups d'œil vers Legolas qui le soutenait avec un sourire discret. L'enfant rendit son salut au roi avec courtoisie, mais se montra très réservé.

Ensuite, Thranduil et Elrond s'isolèrent, et Legolas entraina Estel dans le jardin de la grande demeure. Le jeune humain resta particulièrement muet, même s'il se savait hors de vue du roi.

« Qu'y a-t-il Estel ?

-Votre père, il me déteste. »

Le prince s'agenouilla devant l'enfant pour être à sa hauteur et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Ce n'est pas vous qu'il déteste, mais les hommes qui ont tué Elmin. Il a besoin de temps pour le comprendre, comme j'en ai eu besoin.

-Vous croyez ?

-Vous me faites confiance ? »

Estel acquiesça en se pinçant les lèvres.

« Vous verrez, il changera d'avis. »

Puisque l'elfe semblait assez confiant, Estel décida de l'écouter et d'attendre de voir si le roi écouterait lui aussi. L'enfant et l'elfe discutèrent un long moment ensembles, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient interrompus par les jumeaux. Ils vinrent à leur rencontre, accompagné d'un jeune homme que Legolas eut du mal à reconnaitre.

« Delon vient tout juste de revenir de patrouille. Nous pensions que vous auriez aimé lui parler un peu. »

Le jeune rôdeur en question attendait un peu en retrait de voir quelle réaction allait avoir le prince. Bien que les jumeaux lui aient assuré que tout se passerait bien, il se méfiait de cet elfe qui avait toute les raisons de haïr les humains.

Legolas sentit ses hésitations et ne s'en étonna pas. Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment la réaction qu'il avait eue lorsque Delon l'avait secouru, mais il se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas dû se montrer très reconnaissant avec lui.

« Hannon le, » dit-il simplement, et le rôdeur se détendit visiblement, à tel point qu'Estel ne put retenir un léger gloussement amusé.

« Et pardonnez-moi si je n'ai pas eu un comportement très coopératif ou reconnaissant.

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner mon seigneur.

-Appelez-moi seulement Legolas. Et soyez sûr que je n'oublierai pas ce que vous avez fait pour moi, je suis votre débiteur. »

L'elfe avait posé sa main sur sa poitrine et incliné légèrement la tête pour appuyer ses mots. A cet instant-là, Estel se souvint que l'elfe était effectivement le prince d'un des plus grands royaumes elfiques et il pensa qu'il n'avait absolument pas besoin de sa couronne pour le montrer.

Delon rougit visiblement et murmura quelques mots qu'Estel ne comprit pas. Les jumeaux, eux, sourirent et tapotèrent l'épaule du jeune rôdeur pour lui montrer leur soutien. Puis Legolas reprit tout son sérieux.

« Mon père est arrivé en début d'après-midi. »

Les jumeaux furent peu surpris. Ils savaient que leur père avait averti Thranduil lorsque Legolas avait été blessé, ils s'étaient donc attendus à son arrivée d'un jour à l'autre.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais encore pouvoir rester.

-Mais, vous êtes à peine remis de vos blessures !

-Je le sais, mais Ada ne tient pas à ce que je reste ici plus longtemps.

-C'est à cause de moi, murmura Estel.

-Non Estel, ce n'est pas votre faute. Et je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, il changera d'avis.

-Et puis, reprit Elladan, nous avons bien réussi à vous faire changer d'avis vous, nous y arriverons aussi avec lui. Il ne peut pas être plus têtu que vous.

-Vous croyez ? De qui croyez-vous que je tiens ce trait de caractère ? »

Thranduil fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit la réponse de son fils. Il se tourna vers le seigneur Elrond qui, il le devinait sans mal, se concentrait pour ne pas sourire. Les deux seigneurs elfes observaient le petit groupe depuis quelques minutes maintenant, sans qu'aucun des jeunes elfes et humains ne soient conscients de leur présence. Ils étaient arrivés lorsque Legolas et Delon avaient échangé quelques mots. Elrond avait retenu Thranduil pour qu'il ne s'interpose pas entre son fils et le jeune rôdeur, et l'avait forcé à observer et écouter l'échange. Le roi avait d'abord consenti avec mécontentement, puis il avait été très surpris.

Il avait du mal à croire que son fils ait pu changer en si peu de temps. Lui qui était si taciturne avant son départ ! Il ne s'intéressait plus à rien d'autre qu'aux batailles pour débarrasser sa forêt des créatures de l'ombre. Il s'était éloigné de ses amis et était devenu froid et distant.

Mais là, bien qu'empreint d'une certaine tristesse, il ressemblait à nouveau au fils qu'il avait connu avant la mort d'Elmin.

Ce qui le troublait le plus, c'était qu'il puisse se tenir à coté d'humains et leur parler si facilement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait vraiment en penser. Legolas pensait-il réellement ce qu'il lui avait dit un peu plus tôt ? Etait-il injuste de condamner tous les humains comme il le faisait à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Elmin ?


	42. Chapter 42

Heu... oui alors, avec un peu de retard! Coucou tout le monde... un peu occupée ces derniers temps... Mais je vous oublie pas!

Camus Deverseau: héhé! c'est un peu ce qu'il s'appretait à faire aussi. Mais voilà, c'est vrai que pour l'étiquette, c'est pas terrible comme comportement!

Aurélie: Roh... Vous vous attendez vraiment à voir des mauvaises nouvelles partout! c'est digue ça! je me demande d'où ça vient...

Eryn: Mdr! merci pour cette review trois en un. et je vois que tu as apprécié, c'est cool!

Lyvvi: ha bon, tu crois? je ne sais pas...

* * *

Chapitre 42: 

Après le repas du soir, Elrond avait entrainé Thranduil avec lui, et les jumeaux qui étaient partis en patrouille en fin d'après midi n'étaient pas encore revenus. Legolas et Estel s'étaient donc retrouvés à nouveau seuls. Le jeune garçon avait accepté de se laisser guider par l'elfe sans un mot dans les rues de la cité.

Thranduil ne lui avait plus adressé la parole après avoir été présentés l'un à l'autre, et refusait de croiser son regard. Même s'il en comprenait maintenant les raisons, il le regrettait, car contrairement à ce que Legolas lui disait, le roi semblait tout sauf enclin à lui laisser sa chance. Il tolérait tout juste sa présence, par égard pour le prince et le Seigneur Elrond. De toute façon, il allait sans doute obligé Legolas à repartir rapidement, et tout ça, à cause de lui. Mais ça n'était pas juste ! Il n'était pas mauvais !

Legolas n'avait eu aucun mal à deviner ce qu'il avait en tête car son malaise se reflétait dans son regard. Son père tolérait à peine sa présence, surtout par égard pour le seigneur Elrond et parce que Legolas le lui avait demandé. C'était peu, mais c'était un premier pas. Le prince ne pouvait faire grand-chose d'autre pour le moment.

Il prit la main du jeune garçon dans la sienne pour le sortir de ses pensées et s'arrêta de marcher. Il lui désigna un point devant eux et observa sa réaction. Estel plissa le front et examina ce que l'elfe lui avait désigné. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à cet endroit, d'ailleurs, il n'y venait presque jamais. Mais visiblement, Legolas avait tenu à lui montrer la statue qui se dressait là. Elle représentait une elfe dont Estel ignorait le nom. Elle avait le regard dans le vague et la tête légèrement penchée sur le coté, mais un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

« Qui est-ce ? »

Legolas sourit, et Estel se dit que c'était plutôt rare de le voir sourire de cette façon. C'était un sourire sincère et heureux.

« Elle était ma mère. »

Quand l'effet de surprise passa, Estel se sentit fier que le prince lui ait montré cet endroit. Ils restèrent tous les deux un long moment. Au début, ils parlèrent un peu, puis le silence fit place, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en était gêné.

Ce fut Legolas qui finalement rompit le silence.

« Il se fait tard, Estel. Votre père doit vous chercher, vous devriez rentrer maintenant.

-Vous ne venez pas.

-Dans un moment, je vais rester là encore un peu. »

Estel acquiesça nullement offensé et s'éloigna. Il avança tête baissée, perdu dans ses pensées. Il repensait à tous ce que Legolas lui avait dit à propos de son père. Il était tellement perdu dans ses réflexions qu'il marchait automatiquement sans regarder devant lui. Au moment où il tournait au coin d'une ruelle, il fut brutalement stoppé et se rendit compte qu'il avait percuté quelqu'un.

« Excus… »

Sa voix se perdit au fond de sa gorge lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait heurté le roi Thranduil. Tous deux s'observèrent sans un mot pendant plusieurs secondes, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Puis, l'elfe se reprit le premier.

« Je cherche mon fils. Je suppose que vous savez où il se trouve.

-Il est près de la statue de sa mère.

-Il vous l'a montrée ?

-Oui, tout à l'heure… Elle… Elle est très belle… Mon Seigneur. »

L'étonnement rendit le roi muet quelques instants.

« Legolas m'a dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais connue. Ca me rend triste pour lui. Je sais ce qu'il ressent, je n'ai pas connu mes parents non plus. Je suis content qu'il ait au moins toujours son père. »

Estel se tut et baissa les yeux avant de reprendre sa route, en se demandant pourquoi il venait de dire tout ça. Il n'avait fait que quelques pas quand il entendit à nouveau la voix de Thranduil.

« Estel ? Pourquoi m'avoir dit ça ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas… C'est ce que je ressens. »

Le visage du roi sembla s'adoucir légèrement et observa le jeune homme quelques secondes.

« Je sais que vous me détestez, comme vous détestez tous les humains, et après ce qui est arrivé à Legolas et à son frère, c'est normal. Mais… Legolas est tellement gentil avec moi, je ne voudrais pas que vous l'obligiez à partir pour nous interdire de nous voir.

-Estel, même si je ne m'opposais pas à votre… amitié avec mon fils, je ne vois pas comment une telle relation pourrait s'épanouir.

-Pourquoi pas ? Demanda l'enfant avec une voix tremblante.

-Vous êtes un jeune humain, et Legolas est un prince elfe. Ses fonctions lui prennent beaucoup de temps, de plus en plus. A mon avis, la prochaine fois que vous le verrez, il sera déjà adulte. Le temps n'a pas la même importance chez les humains et chez les elfes.

-C'est faux, ce n'est pas pour ça que vous refusez que l'on soit amis.

-Insinueriez-vous que je mens ?

-N-non, sanglota Estel.

-Alors qu'insinuez-vous ?

-Que ce n'est pas la seule raison. »

Thranduil se renfrogna. Il allait répondre quand la silhouette de son fils apparut à ses cotés.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

* * *

Une dispute? mais non, mais non...


	43. Chapter 43

Camus Deverseau: mdr! Pauvre Thranduil! 

Aurélie: héhé! contente de te retrouver

niemand-ist-da: ben dis donc? t'as pas tout lu d'un coup quand meme? Tu dois avoir mal aux yeux! Pour Elmin, des fois je regrette un peu de l'avoir tué parce que je l'aimais bien aussi. Mais bon, maintenant que c'est fait... En tout cas, merci pou ta review! très sympas à lire, et je me rend compte que j'arrive à faire passer ce que j'ai en tete, c'est cool^^

* * *

Chapitre 43:

Quand Legolas aperçut les larmes qui coulaient encore sur les joues de l'enfant, il s'avança et s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Estel… »

Ce dernier s'essuya maladroitement les yeux.

« C'est rien. »

Le prince se tourna vers son père et planta son regard accusateur dans le sien.

« Que lui avez-vous dit ?

-Seulement la vérité.

-Votre vérité. »

Sans ajouter un seul mot, Legolas prit la main d'Estel dans la sienne et l'emmena avec lui, en direction de la demeure du Seigneur Elrond. Ils ne dirent pas un mot pendant qu'ils marchaient, et Estel ne voulait pas perturber davantage Legolas qui semblait sur le point de perdre son calme apparent.

Le prince mena l'enfant jusqu'à sa chambre où il lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de disparaitre. L'elfe savait que son père allait vouloir lui parler, mais lui était encore trop en colère pour avoir une conversation constructive avec lui. Il risquait tout simplement de s'emporter contre lui, et ils en souffriraient tous les deux. Aussi décida-t-il d'aller se réfugier dans le parc de la demeure pour se calmer.

Comme Legolas s'y était attendu, son père avait voulu s'expliquer immédiatement, le retrouver pour mettre les choses au clair. Mais il avait trouvé sans surprise la chambre de son fils déserte. Thranduil avait donc décidé d'y rester et d'y attendre son retour. Il s'était assis sur un fauteuil confortable près de la fenêtre d'où il avait pu observer patiemment la lune monter dans le ciel en attendant. Il avait fini par s'endormir.

Et c'est ainsi que le découvrit Legolas à l'aube. Il l'observa longuement en silence. La colère s'était dissipée, mais il était inquiet. Ils allaient devoir parler sérieusement tous les deux, mais Thranduil l'écouterait-il ? Sa colère était tenace. Et jusque là, il n'avait rien fait pour aider, au contraire. Pourquoi prêterait-il attention à ce qu'il voulait lui dire, alors que pendant toutes ces années, lui-même s'était éloigné de lui ? Malgré tous ses doutes, il devait essayer.

Il ressortit de la chambre quelques minutes pour aller chercher ce qu'il fallait pour que tous les deux puissent se restaurer tout en parlant. Il posa le plateau sur une petite table à coté du fauteuil où reposait son père, et se rassit à son tour. A peine fut-il installé que le roi revint à lui. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et mit quelques secondes à reconnaitre l'endroit où il se trouvait. Puis il croisa le regard de Legolas qui attendait patiemment.

« Ion nin.

-Vous n'étiez pas obligé de dormir ici pour être certain de me revoir.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention première, mais j'étais décidé à t'attendre ici. Je ne pensais pas que tu passerais la nuit dehors. »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux elfes, jusqu'à ce que le roi ne se lance finalement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'Estel t'a dit ?

-Il ne m'a rien dit, parce que je ne l'ai pas interrogé.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que je sais que si une dispute a éclaté entre vous deux, ça n'est pas de son fait. Je veux entendre votre version.

-Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui.

-Que lui avez-vous dit ?

-Je répondais simplement à sa question. Il voulait savoir pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'une amitié s'établisse entre vous deux.

-Ada, soupira le prince, malgré toute l'affection que j'ai pour vous et ma reconnaissance pour votre volonté de me protéger, c'est à moi de décider avec qui je veux me lier d'amitié.

-Legolas…

-Je sais ce qui vous motive. Mais si je veux fréquenter Estel, c'est ma seule décision.

-Crois-moi, je suis heureux que tu t'ouvres enfin à nouveau aux autres, mais Estel… C'est un humain !

-Vous ne voyez que ça.

-C'est ce qu'il est, tu ne peux pas le nier.

-D'accord, c'est un humain. Mais vous vous arrêter là. Vous ne chercher même pas à connaitre sa personnalité. C'est un être sensible et passionné. Depuis mon arrivée ici, il s'est inquiété pour moi alors qu'il ne me connaissait pas et que je ne lui montrais que de l'hostilité.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu ça si tu refuses de tenir compte de mon avis ?

-Bien sûr que votre opinion compte pour moi.

-Tu ne m'enlèveras pas de l'idée que les humains sont des créatures dont tu dois te méfier et éviter la présence. Ils sont trop prompts à la colère, à la trahison et aux superstitions. Ils laissent leurs émotions les contrôler.

-Ada…

-Tu sais mieux que n'importe qui ce dont ils sont capables.

-Oui, je sais ce dont certains sont capables, mais il n'est pas juste de tous les traiter de la même façon.

-Tu refuses de comprendre que c'est dans leur nature. »

Legolas comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas faire changer d'avis son père si rapidement. Mais au moins il lui avait exposé son point de vue.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit le roi qui prenait le silence de son fils pour un manque d'arguments, nous repartons à Eryn Las Galen dans trois jours, et je veux que tu rentres avec nous. Si en effet cette amitié doit avoir lieu, ce départ n'y changera rien.

-Vous savez que c'est faux ! »

Même s'il essayait de se résonner et de tenir compte de la position de son père, il se sentait un peu en colère contre lui.

« Si vous me l'ordonnez, je rentrerai avec vous, mais je souhaiterai rester ici plus longtemps.

-Je vais y réfléchir. »

Legolas soupira et détourna le regard. Il se releva et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau attenante à sa chambre, mais le roi le rappela.

« Legolas, je fais ça pour ton bien.

-Je ne vois pas quel bien il y a à me forcer à m'éloigner des personnes grâce auxquelles j'ai repris confiance en moi et en la vie. Estel est celui qui m'a ouvert les yeux, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'importance pour vous. »

Le prince referma la porte derrière lui sans laisser au roi le temps de lui répondre, mais il avait eu juste le temps de voir son visage se décomposer en entendant ces mots. Il avait été trop dur avec lui, il le savait, mais les mots étaient sortis sans qu'il n'y prenne vraiment garde. Et il avait tendance à penser chacun d'eux.

* * *

outch


	44. Chapter 44

Camus Deverseau: Oui, mais est-ce que ça va suffir?

Lyvvi: héhé! ravie que tu aimes

Eryn: Mais non, pas d'inquiétude, j'ai été un peu occupée ces derniers temps, mais je suis toujours là! Maintenant que les examens sont complètements termpinés, je vais avoir plus de temps.

Aurélie: Comme tu dis, c'est pas gagné... ^^

* * *

Chapitre 44:

Quand il ressortit de la salle d'eau plus tard, son père n'était plus dans la chambre. Il quitta donc la pièce à son tour, et rencontra le seigneur Elrond qui s'arrêta lorsqu'il le vit.

« Je viens de croiser votre père, il semblait un peu perturbé, mais il n'a rien voulu me dire. »

Le prince esquissa un sourire emprunt de tristesse.

« Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Nous avons parlé d'Estel. Je suis désolé, mon seigneur, mais je n'ai pas réussi à le faire changer d'avis.

-Ne vous excusez pas, Penneth. C'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier d'avoir essayer. Et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous y parveniez aussi vite. Il lui faudra beaucoup de temps, vous le savez come moi.

-Vous avez raison. J'espère seulement qu'il ne m'ordonnera pas de repartir avec lui dans quelques jours. »

Elrond posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune elfe en signe d'affection et de soutien.

« Je lui parlerai. Même si Estel est mon fils et que je ne peux pas avoir une position neutre, je pense avoir encore quelque importance aux yeux de votre père.

-Hanon le. »

Plus tard, au moment du déjeuner, un silence pesant régnait. Legolas s'était assis à coté de son père, par habitude, mais ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole. Les autres elfes présents, ressentant l'atmosphère tendue parlèrent peu, et Estel, assis entre ses deux frères n'osait pas lever les yeux de son assiette. Tous furent soulagés lorsque le repas prit fin et qu'ils purent se disperser sans paraître impolis.

Elrond qui comprenait que cette situation ne pouvait pas durer, décida d'intervenir. Il s'arrangea pour retrouver Thranduil dans un endroit calme, sans personne aux alentours pour les écouter ou les interrompre.

D'ailleurs, quand le roi le vit approcher, il sut tout de suite quel genre de conversation l'attendait. Elrond avait adopté un air sévère et mécontent. Le roi détourna le regard pendant qu'Elrond s'asseyait à coté de lui.

« Vous avez une idée de ce que je suis venu vous dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le roi acquiesça.

« Mais ne vous méprenez pas. Je ne suis pas là pour défendre Estel, même si l'envie ne m'en manque pas. Je suis ici pour vous parler de votre fils, pas du mien.

-Il vous a dit que nous nous étions disputés ?

-Oui, mais je m'en serais rendu compte de toute façon. La tension était palpable entre vous pendant le repas.

-Ca passera.

-Comment est-ce que cela pourrait passer si vous ne faites aucun effort ? »

Thranduil se retourna vers lui, surpris. Mais Elrond continua sans lui laisser l'occasion de répondre.

« Legolas est encore très fragile, il a besoin de vous, autant que vous avez besoin de lui.

-C'est pour le protéger que j'agis de la sorte.

-Je sais que c'est votre intention, et Legolas le sait aussi, mais vous ne faites que l'empêcher de vivre ses propres expériences. Bien sût, notre rôle de père nous pousse à vouloir protéger nos enfants, mais nous devons aussi les laisser prendre leurs propres décisions.

-Et si vous savez que c'est la mauvaise décision ? Si vous saviez que votre fils se jette dans un piège ?

-C'est que vous pensez ? Que Legolas est en train de tomber dans une sorte d'embuscade ?

-Je n'ai rien contre vous ou votre famille, Seigneur Elrond. Au contraire, je vous serai éternellement reconnaissant de tout ce que vous avez fait pour les miens,…

-Mais ?

-Mais, Estel est un humain et…

-Estel est celui qui a poussé votre fils à écouter à nouveau son cœur. C'est grâce à lui que vous avez retrouvé Legolas à votre arrivée ici. Je n'exagère pas. Legolas refusait de m'écouter et il a rejeté l'aide d'Elladan et Elrohir. »

Thranduil détourna une fois de plus les yeux.

« Ecoutez, je sais que vous…

-Vous savez, coupa sèchement Thranduil avec un ton un peu ironique.

-Je sais, reprit Elrond avec la même voix, que vous avez peur pour Legolas et que vous êtes encore en colère de ce qui est arrivé à Elmin. Je le comprends tout à fait. Mais comme Legolas, vous devez faire votre deuil et acceptez que ces… drames font partis de la vie.

-Acceptez ça ?

-Malheureusement oui. Legolas l'a accepté. C'est votre tour.

-Et ensuite, vous allez me dire que je dois aussi pardonner aux humains.

-Les meurtriers d'Elmin l'ont payé de leur vie. Les autres hommes ne sont pas coupables de sa mort.

-Mais ils sont capables de la même horreur.

-Comme n'importe quelle autre race.

-Non, je regrette ! Ils sont impulsifs et craignent ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas. C'est à cause de leur ignorance qu'ils ont été capables du pire ! C'est parce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas les elfes qu'ils ont enlevé mes fils, pour s'assurer qu'ils pouvaient les tuer !

-Melon nin, calmez-vous, c'est votre colère qui parle.

-Osez me dire que vous ne seriez pas en colère s'il s'était agi d'un de vos enfants.

-Je ne peux pas dire comment je réagirais à votre place, personne ne pourrait le dire s'il n'a pas vécu cette expérience.

-Exactement, vous ne savez pas ! Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour protéger Legolas, qu'il le veuille ou non.

-Vous êtes terrifié, je le conçois. Mais vous ne pourrez pas le protéger éternellement de tout. Nous avons tous eu à surmonter des obstacles et à affronter les horreurs qui font parti de ce monde. Mais, malgré tout, nous sommes là, nous continuons de nous battre. Vous avez appris comme nous tous que la souffrance faisait parti de la vie, c'est au tour de Legolas. Il est en train de surmonter ce drame, mais il a besoin de vous et que vous le souteniez. Faites-lui confiance. »

Thranduil soupira. Il était littéralement terrifié à l'idée que son fils puisse être en danger et qu'il ne puisse pas l'aider. Et il n'avait pas changé d'avis sur les humains. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Chaque fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au cadavre d'Elmin, son fils de cœur, et sa haine reprenait vie. Il ne pourrait pardonner aux humains leur ignorance, leur crainte et leur cruauté.

* * *

Et c'est pas fini!


	45. Chapter 45

Eryn: Ha merci ! héhé, j'imagine le pauvre Elrond en train de s'arracher les cheveux. Merci de ton inquiétude pour les exam, j'aurais la réponse demain.

Camus Deverseau: Lol, je crois qu'Elrond essait de le lui faire comprendre.

Aurélie: Merci beaucoup. Ben dis tout relire en deux jours? t'es motivée!

Hinata: Merci beaucoup! Je suis toujours contente de voir de nouveau revieweurs! Et gro lecteur à ce que je vois!

* * *

Chapitrre 45:

Malgré sa détermination à éloigner Legolas de tout humain, certains arguments du Seigneur Elrond avaient touché le cœur de Thranduil, et il en était agacé. Il ne pouvait protéger son fils de tout, et il n'était pas juste de l'empêcher de faire ses propres choix. Par ailleurs, il savait pertinemment que son fils pouvait se montrer tout aussi têtu que lui, mais il savait que même s'il n'approuvait pas ses décisions, il finirait par lui obéir.

Thranduil releva finalement les yeux vers Elrond qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Vous m'en demandez trop.

-Vous n'avez que trop attendu. Maintenant que Legolas est prêt, vous devez l'être à votre tour.

-Legolas est mon fils. Comment pouvez-vous savoir mieux que moi ce dont il a besoin ? Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il…

-Vraiment ? Je ne sais pas selon vous ? »

Elrond n'avait pas élevé la voix, mais il avait employé un ton autoritaire suffisant pour capter l'attention du roi et le calmer. Ca n'avait pas été dans son intention de répondre, mais ça lui avait échappé. Mais après tout, si sa réflexion pouvait faire réagir le roi, il ne la regretterait pas.

A l'étonnement succéda une étrange grimace sur le visage du roi.

« Pardonnez-moi, » murmura-t-il.

Il fut incapable de trouver autre chose à dire tellement il se sentait honteux. Jamais il ne s'était senti si mal devant le seigneur Elrond. C'était presque impardonnable d'avoir prononcé ces mots.

Elrond parlait très rarement de son frère, et jamais de sa disparition. Ceux qui ne le fréquentaient pas régulièrement ignoraient qu'il avait eu un frère jumeau, et encore moins que ce dernier était devenu un grand roi après avoir choisi la voie de la mortalité.

Pourtant Thranduil n'était pas de ceux-là. Il l'avait même rencontré alors qu'il était un tout jeune elfe. Ce qui rendait ses paroles que plus malheureuses encore.

Devant l'air coupable du roi, Elrond se radoucit.

« Ce n'est pas grave.

-Bien sûr que si, c'est impardonnable.

-Je vous pardonne, parce que c'est votre inquiétude et votre colère qui ont prononcé ces mots. »

Thranduil acquiesça, avec reconnaissance.

« Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien Melon nin, reprit Elrond avec un air grave. Il y a trois choses importantes que vous devez accepter. Je sais parfaitement que c'est beaucoup demandé, mais vous n'avez pas le choix et ne pouvez attendre plus longtemps. Tout d'abord, Legolas a besoin de vous et que vous l'écoutiez. Il doit faire ses propres choix, et même si c'est pour le protéger, le forcer à prendre qu'il n'a pas choisi n'entrainera aucun bien pour vous deux et vous allez l'éloigner à nouveau de vous. Vous devez vous rendre compte qu'il se sent seul sans son frère, je vous laisse imaginer les conséquences s'il se sent rejeté. Je sais parfaitement que vous ne cherchez pas à le rejeter, mais c'est comme ça qu'il le ressentira si vous vous obstinez. »

Elrond fit une courte pause. Le roi baissa la tête, mais ne répondit rien.

« Ensuite, vous savez aussi bien que moi que les humains ne sont pas les monstres que vous décrivez. Ils sont capables des pires horreurs, je ne le nie pas. Mais rappelez-vous que les Valars leur ont laissé le choix et la liberté de leurs actions. Rappelez-vous aussi ce que certains des nôtres ont fait par le passé. Les elfes aussi se sont montrés cruels, et ce plus d'une fois. Vous avez sans doute raison de vous méfier d'eux, car je sais les difficultés auxquelles doit faire face Eryn Las Galen, et j'ai entendu parler des clans agressifs qui se sont formés au sud de votre forêt. Néanmoins, méfiance n'est pas la haine. Ceux qui ont tué Elmin l'ont payé de leur vie il y a longtemps. Ils étaient les coupables de ce crime, pas les autres humains. Et ça, vous l'avez oublié. »

Elrond fit une nouvelle pause. Il était un peu étonné que le roi ne l'ait pas interrompu une seule fois, lui qui en général ne cachait pas son opinion. Peut être cette fois-ci l'écoutait-il vraiment.

«Ce que j'ai encore à vous dire est lié à tout ce que je viens de vous expliquer, mais cette fois, c'est vous que cela concerne directement. Vous avez perdu un fils, sur ce point, je ne peux pas me mettre à votre place et je ne peux concevoir votre douleur. Cependant, là aussi, trop de temps s'est passé. Vous devez faire votre deuil.

-Je… Je ne peux pas…

-Je me souviens vous avoir entendu prononcé les mêmes mots lorsque nous vous avons annoncé le décès de votre père. Cela peut vous paraitre insurmontable, mais avec de l'aide, ça ne l'est pas. Faites-moi confiance. Depuis sa mort, je devine que vous vous êtes torturé sans cesse, je vous connais assez pour ça. Or,…

-J'étais responsable de lui…

-Par Elbereth ! Thranduil, ça n'était pas votre faute !

-Je m'étais juré de le protéger, tout comme Legolas.

-Et c'est ce que vous avez fait, Melon nin, mais ce jour là… personne n'aurait rien pu faire. Ca devait arriver.

-J'ai pourtant l'impression d'avoir failli.

-Bien sûr que non. Repensez à tout ce que vous avez fait pour lui. Vous l'avez sorti de l'enfer dans lequel il vivait et vous lui avait laissé une chance. Vous lui avez offert un nouveau foyer et une nouvelle famille, avec tout l'amour que cela implique. Il était heureux de ce qu'il avait trouvé auprès de vous et de Legolas, je le sais, car il me l'avait dit. Sa vie fut sans aucun doute trop brève, mais grâce à vous, il a pu s'épanouir après les horreurs de sa jeunesse. Legolas aussi se culpabilise beaucoup à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là. C'est pour ça qu'il fait encore tous ces cauchemars.

-Je ne peux pourtant m'empêcher de me dire que j'aurais pu, j'aurais dû les forcer à prendre quelques hommes avec eux pour les escorter. J'ai été inconscient.

-Ca ne sert à rien de vous culpabiliser de la sorte. Vous ne pouvez pas revenir sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Ca ne vous aidera pas à traverser cette épreuve, et ça ne fera pas revenir Elmin. »

La seule réponse qu'obtint Elrond fut un long soupir plaintif.

* * *

Soupir de résignation ou bien?


	46. Chapter 46

Désolée tout le monde pour cette absence! Ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre. Surtout qu'en fait, je l'avais déjà écrit et il a été supprimé, je ne sais toujours pas comment. Donc ça n'a pas été facile de le refaire.

Hinata: dsl d'avoir mis ta patience à rude épreuve... 

Eryn: Il faut espérer que cette fois, Thranduil va écouter. Ca changerait un peu. 

Aurélie: J'ai eu une réponse positive aux exams. Je suis contente, j'espère que ça a été pour toi aussi.

* * *

Chapitre 46:

Elrond et Thranduil gardèrent le silence pendant un long moment. Le roi s'était un peu plus recroquevillé sur lui-même après ce que son ami lui avait dit et ce dernier songea que jamais les années n'avaient autant pesé sur les épaules du roi. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le réconforter, mais Thranduil devait mettre les choses au clair dans sa tête, seul. Il avait pourtant l'air tellement épuisé. Il était à bout physiquement et nerveusement.

« Il me manque tellement. »

Elrond perçut immédiatement les larmes qu'il ne pouvait percevoir sur le visage du roi dissimulé entre ses mains.

« J'ai toujours pensé, continua le roi d'une voix si basse qu'Elrond s'était un peu penché pour mieux l'entendre, que si je laissais le chagrin m'envahir, je serais incapable de m'en remettre. Comment pourrais-je me remettre de la disparition de mon fils ? »

Elrond ne répondit rien. Tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire aurait paru déplacé à ce père endeuillé, il le savait. Il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça.

« J'ai cru… J'ai cru pendant quelques années qu'enfin nous aurions le droit de vivre comme une vraie famille… Que le temps du malheur et des deuils seraient terminés, du moins pour un temps. »

Ne pouvant plus laisser Thranduil lui parler avec autant de douleur dans la voix, Elrond quitta son siège pour s'assoir tout à coté de lui et poser sa main sur l'épaule du roi dans un geste de soutien.

« Pourquoi est-ce que les Valars ne l'ont pas sauvé ? Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas au moins envoyé un signe pour m'avertir, j'aurais pu…

-Cessez de vous culpabiliser, son heure était venu.

-Il était si jeune… Les nôtres ne sont pas censés disparaître, et tellement sont déjà morts… »

Elrond ne put que penser à son tour à tous les deuils qui avaient jalonné sa vie. Thranduil avait raison à ce sujet, il ne pouvait pas démentir. Il y avait eu tellement de morts parmi les siens, alors que les elfes étaient venus sur cette terre avec le don de l'immortalité. La vieillesse et les maladies ne pouvaient pas les atteindre, mais il restait les armes et les souffrances de l'âme, les vrais fléaux des elfes. Thranduil avait raison…

« Vous ne pouvez rien y changer.

-Ca ne rend pas les choses plus faciles à accepter.

-Je le sais parfaitement. Je veux seulement vous faire comprendre que vous ne devez pas vous culpabiliser. Vous ne devez plus vous sentir responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout ce que vous avez fait, c'est offrir à Elmin la vie qu'il méritait et la famille dont il avait besoin. Il faut le laisser partir maintenant. Vous ne l'abandonnez pas, il le sait, mais il vous faut aller de l'avant.

-Si Legolas n'était pas là, ou s'il devait lui arriver la même chose…

-Je sais. »

Thranduil se redressa finalement et se leva de son siège avec des gestes lents. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre entrouverte de la pièce pour respirer un peu d'air frais. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour apercevoir la silhouette de son fils. Il était assis au pied d'un arbre, lui qui d'ordinaire préférait se réfugier dans les branchages. A coté de lui était installé le jeune humain. Il semblait écouter avec attention ce que Legolas lui disait, même si Thranduil était trop éloigné pour comprendre ce qu'il était dit.

Le roi s'efforça de garder son calme et de mettre son animosité de coté pour observer la scène. Legolas prit la main d'Estel dans la sienne et la posa avec douceur sur le tronc de l'arbre qui les surplombait. Ils restèrent dans cette position de longues secondes sans échanger une seule parole, puis, brusquement, ils éclatèrent de rire ensembles.

De coin de l'œil, Thranduil vit Elrond sourire en les voyant, mai se retint de tout commentaire. A la place, il observa un peu plus l'attitude de son fils. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Legolas semblait relativement détendu. Il souriait, avec sincérité cette fois-ci, rien en commun avec le sourire poli et figé qu'il affichait lorsqu'il y était obligé depuis la mort de son frère. Le contact physique de l'enfant humain ne semblait pas le gêner du tout. Autant dire qu'il était transformé depuis son dépard d'Eryn Las Galen.

Elrond avait raison, il ne pouvait plus se le cacher. Avoir fait la connaissance d'Estel l'avait aidé de la meilleure des façons. Il ressemblait de plus en plus eu jeune elfe qu'il était devenu en grandissant sous la protection d'Elmin. Il était en train de se retrouver.

Thranduil pensa que puisqu'Elrond avait été honnête avec lui, il devait faire de même. Car il était temps qu'il cesse de se voiler la face.

« La dernière fois que j'ai vu Legolas aussi détendu, il était avec son frère. Je ne peux pas nier que son séjour ici, malgré ce qui a pu se passer lui a été bénéfique. »

Elrond acquiesça mais garda le silence pour ne pas interrompre le roi.

« Peut être qu'Estel y ait pour beaucoup. Cet enfant semble… sincère. Mais je suis terrifié à l'idée que Legolas, en se liant d'amitié avec lui, ne soit trompé par d'autres humains dans le futur. Parce qu'il ne se sera pas méfié, à cause de son amitié avec Estel.

-Si je peux me permettre, Melon nin, depuis son plus jeune âge, votre fils a appris la méfiance. Il n'accorde que difficilement sa confiance. Vous ne pouvez poas craindre qu'à cause de son amitié avec mon fils, il aura une confiance aveugle en n'importe quel humain.

-Que peut prévoir que sa méfiance ne finira pas par s'endormir ?

-Parce que l'enfant qui a été trahi si jeune par les siens fait parti de lui à jamais. »

* * *

Espère sincèrement que la suite sera moins longue à venir. Me rassure en me disant qu'elle est commencée! Bisous à tous


	47. Chapter 47

Bonjour à tous! Me revoilou pour un nouveau chapitre. Je m'excuse, je sais que je mets beaucoup de temps à publier en ce moment. C'est que je suis pas mal occupée au travail, et j'écris plusieurs choses en même temps, alors bon... d'où mon retard! 

Eryn: Merci de continuer à suivre! Et oui, tu vas voir, y a un peu de progré du coté de Thranduil C'est déjà ça.

Camus Deverseau: Oui, le chapitre venait de très loin. Et je trouve que le rendu de la deuxième version est différente de ce que j'avais fait au début. 

Hinata: Merci pour tous ces reviews, et désolée de me faire attendre comme ça. 

Aurélie: Félicitation alors à toi aussi pour tes exam! Une fois de plus, merci pour ton commentaire! Bisous

Originel: Certes, Elmin ne méritait pas de mourir, et tu peux me croire quand je te dis que souvent je regrette de l'avoir tué, mais enfin, maintenant que c'est fait, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Et puis, ça rajoute du piquant à l'histoire, ce serait trop facile si tout le monde s'en sortait à chaque fois! 

Bonne lecture à tous! 

* * *

Chapitre 47:

Après avoir passé toute la journée avec Elrond, Thranduil se sentait complètement vide et épuisé. Les deux seigneurs avaient dîné ensembles en silence, chacun perdu dans ses propres réflexions.

Le roi prit congé de son hôte tard dans la soirée. Il marcha quelques minutes sous les arbres du jardin avant de décider de se retirer dans sa chambre. Le seigneur Elrond lui avait fourni une chambre dans sa propre demeure pour être proche de celle de son fils.

Thranduil venait toujours d'ouvrir la porte de ses appartements, quand un bruit l'arrêta brusquement. Il se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. A cette heure-là, la demeure était plongée dans le silence, mais parvenait à ses oreilles un bruit discret, comme un murmure qui provenait de la chambre de Legolas. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine angoissée. Il ne perdit pas un seul instant et entra dans la chambre de son fils.

Le jeune elfe était replié sur lui-même, et quand le roi fut tout près de lui il s'aperçut qu'il serrait ses draps dans ses poings de toutes ses forces et que ses joues étaient inondées de larmes.

Thranduil s'installa sur le bord du lit et tenta de réveiller son fils avec douceur. Mais Legolas semblait perdu dans son cauchemar et n'entendait pas sa voix.

« Chut, Legolas… Je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi. »

Il fallut encore quelques secondes au roi pour réveiller le prince. Un dernier sanglot s'échappa de la gorge du jeune elfe quand il revint à lui, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il s'était passé qu'il se retrouvait tout contre son père. Dés qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, le roi l'avait serré contre lui sans moi. Bien que surpris, le jeune elfe n'en fut pas mal à l'aise et il se laissa faire de bonne grâce. Son père ne l'avait pas tenu ainsi depuis des années et cela lui fit du bien. Petit à petit les tremblements de son corps se calmèrent et sa respiration reprit un rythme normal. Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position. Thranduil ne semblait pas prêt à se séparer de son fils et continuait de caresser doucement son dos pour le rassurer et le détendre.

Legolas fut le premier à rompre le silence.

« Ada… Je suis dé…

-Ne t'excuse pas. »

Le jeune elfe sourit contre la poitrine de son père. Il n'était certes plus un enfant, mais il se sentait bien dans cette étreinte, en sécurité. S'il pouvait rester ainsi toute la nuit, il était certain que les cauchemars ne pourraient l'atteindre.

En repensant à celui qu'il venait de traverser, un frisson le parcourut. Thranduil le sentit, et, inquiet, il se sépara un peu de Legolas pour observer son visage avec gravité.

« Veux-tu m'en parler ? »

Le jeune elfe baissa les yeux, un peu honteux d'être encore si perturbé par ces cauchemars. Il se redressa et quitta totalement le réconfort des bras de son père. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de finalement se lancer.

« Je… Je vois encore ce jour-là. Mais tout se déroule au ralenti. Je revois avec clarté chaque geste que nous avons fait, chaque erreur que nous avons pu commettre. Jusqu'au moment où… où… »

Legolas fut forcé de faire une courte pause pour garder son calme relatif.

« Après tout se passe très vite, et je revois cette scène encore et encore…

-Ion nîn…

-A chaque fois, j'essaie d'intervenir, de changer les choses. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Ma raison sait que je n'aurais probablement rien pu faire pour éviter ce qu'il s'est passé, mais parfois… »

Incapable de trouver les mots justes pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, le prince se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de baisser la tête.

« Tu y arriveras mon fils, j'ai confiance en toi. »

Le prince releva son regard plein de larmes vers son père.

« Et vous, Ada ? »

Le roi s'étonna de cette question.

« Est-ce que vous y arriverez ?

-Legolas…

-Vous n'avez pas essayé…

-Ne…

-Vous ne l'avez même pas pleuré, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez pas versé une seule larme pour lui.

-J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

-Si je n'avais pas réagi comme je l'ai fait, vous auriez pu faire votre deuil.

-Ca n'est pas ta faute, ion nîn.

-Osez dire que ça n'avait rien à voir avec moi ! »

Legolas s'obligea à faire une pause pour se radoucir un peu. Ce n'était pas en se disputant qu'il arrangerait les choses.

« Que ce soit ma faute ou non, il faut en tout cas aujourd'hui que cette situation change. Il faut que nous avancions. Vous êtes tellement en colère encore.

-Tu m'en demandes trop Legolas.

-Vous voulez que je surmonte cette épreuve, mais comment le pourrais-je si je sais que de votre coté, vous n'essayez même pas ? »

Thranduil préféra ne pas répondre. Mais il sentait son cœur se serrer un peu plus à chaque mot que prononçait son fils. Il savait qu'il avait raison, et c'est la raison pour laquelle ses paroles faisaient si mal ! Il avait rejeté son chagrin pendant des années par peur d'être noyé par la souffrance.

« Ada… Je n'y arriverais pas sans vous. »

N'y tenant plus, Thranduil referma à nouveau ses bras autour de Legolas et l'amena contre lui. Une larme brûlante roula sur sa joue. La première larme depuis la disparition d'Elmin.

Alors qu'enfin il acceptait de pleurer la perte de son fils, il resserra son étreinte autour de Legolas, comme si le jeune elfe était désormais son seul repère


	48. Chapter 48

heu... après quelques temps d'absence... me revoilou... Désolée, j'étais très occupée... mais ma fic n'est pas abandonnée! j'ai toujours quelques idées pour la suite, me manque juste le temps de les mettre par écrit. Je vais essayer de faire quelques efforts! En attendant, voilà une petite suite !

et merci à ceux qui suivent encore cette histoire et aux lecteurs qui prennent le temps de m'envoyer des reviews

* * *

Chapitre 48 :

Après une longue discussion mouvementée avec son fils, Thranduil accepta que Legolas puisse demeurer un peu plus longtemps à Imladris. Le prince regrettait de devoir se séparer de son père si vite, mais il se sentait encore trop fragile pour affronter de nouveau les souvenirs de son royaume. Il savait que dans la cité du Seigneur Elrond, il pourrait prendre le temps de faire son deuil et de se retrouver.

Lorsque le roi et ses hommes reprirent le chemin d'Eryn Las Galen, Legolas les regarda s'éloigner seul, avec une pointe de tristesse au fond du cœur. Son père couvait encore cette terrible colère contre les humains. Il ne tolérait Estel et son amitié naissante avec Legolas que parce que le jeune homme était élevé parmi les elfes.

Thranduil était réputé pour être un roi têtu et fier. Il ne pouvait espérer parvenir à lui faire changer d'avis en quelques jours à peine. Seulement, Legolas partageait aussi ce trait de caractère, et il n'était pas prêt à baisser les bras.

Legolas haussa les épaules en se disant que quel que soit le temps que cela lui prendrait, il n'abandonnerait pas. Il se battrait jusqu'à ce que son père et lui aient accepté ce qu'il s'était passé, jusqu'à qu'ils aient appris à nouveau à vivre en famille, en se soutenant comme un père et un fils devaient le faire.

Le jeune prince s'éloigna peu à peu des portes de la cité et se mit à déambuler dans les rues de Fondcombe. Petit à petit, sans qu'il ne rende vraiment compte, ses pas le menèrent jusqu'au camp d'entraînement. Il agissait presque par habitude. Comme s'il renouait avec son passé. Il s'appuya sur la barrière devant le camp pour observer les gardes qui s'y entrainaient.

C'était exactement comme il s'en souvenait. Les soldats s'entrainaient avec sérieux sous l'œil attentif d'Erestor. Quand l'un d'eux tombait à terre, l'autre lui tendait la main en souriant pour l'aider à se relever. Il avait passé plusieurs heures dans cet endroit presque tous les jours pendant tout le temps où il avait résidé à Imladris. Dans une autre vie.

Legolas se perdit doucement dans ses souvenirs tout en observant les exercices des soldats. Cela avait quelque chose de familier et de réconfortant. C'était une sensation qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis des années et il réalisa clairement que, même si la colère grondait encore dans son cœur, il finirait par retrouver une certaine paix avec le temps.

Lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule alors qu'il n'avait entendu personne se rapprocher de lui, le jeune elfe sursauta et se retourna dans un bond. Inconsciemment, sa main s'était portée jusqu'à sa ceinture, jusqu'à l'une de ses dagues. Mais il se détendit dés qu'il reconnut devant lui le visage grave de Glorfindel.

« Pardonnez-moi, mon Seigneur, je ne vous avais pas entendu.

-C'est à moi de m'excuser Legolas. De toute évidence, vous étiez perdu dans vos pensées.

-Dans les souvenirs plutôt.

-Il n'est pas si loin le temps où je vous apprenais à vous servir des lames. »

Erestor les avait rejoints discrètement et se tenait maintenant aux cotés de Glorfindel.

« Et pourtant, il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis, répondit doucement Legolas.

-C'est vrai, approuva Glorfindel.

-Et que diriez-vous de vous joindre à nous ? Proposa Erestor.

-Vous voulez vous assurer que je sais encore me battre ?

-Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet, je veux seulement voir si je peux encore vous apprendre quelque chose. Si je peux encore être utile. »

Legolas ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Bien sûr. »

Il quitta son confortable observatoire et suivit les deux autres elfes.

A sa grande surprise, Glorfindel se positionna devant lui, armes en mains. Il n'avait jamais vu le Seigneur Elfe combattre, mais il connaissait parfaitement la réputation exceptionnelle du grand guerrier qui avait combattu aux cotés de son père. Il ne ferait probablement pas le poids contre lui, même pendant un entraînement. Il se saisit pourtant de ses armes, décidé à faire de son mieux pour ne pas décevoir son ancien d'armes.

Deux heures plus tard, le prince était épuisé après avoir été gentiment malmené par les attaques de Glorfindel qui lui n'avait laissé paraître aucun signe de fatigue.

L'entraînement se termina lorsque Legolas se retrouva à terre, désarmé et hors d'haleine. Glorfindel rengaina alors ses armes et aida le jeune elfe à se remettre debout.

« Rien de cassé ? » S'inquit-il.

Le prince le rassura en ramassant ses armes.

« Non, tout va bien. »

Au même instant, Estel arrivait vers eux en courant, suivi des jumeaux.

* * *

Pour vous rassurer, sachez que la suite est déjà en cours! et il y aura bientôt de l'action! na!


	49. Chapter 49

Aurélie : Non, je n'ai pas abandonné, je suis juste trèèèèèèès occupée! ^^

Aurore : Je te rassure tout de suite, j'ai bien reçu et lu toutes tes reviews, et elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. Ca faisiait longtemps que je n'en avais pas eu sur les autres fics en plus, alors c'est vraiment chouette de ta part d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit mot à chaque fois. Oh et j'espère que tu n'as quand même pas trop pleurer à la mort d'Elmin. Des fois, je regrette de l'avoir tué, mais bon, maintenant, c'est fait hein! En tout cas, merci de me lire et de mes laisser des petits mots si sympas!

* * *

Chapitre 49:

Les jours défilèrent lentement à Imladris, et les vieilles habitudes de Legolas dans la cité du Seigneur Elrond reprirent vie lentement. Il renouvela à plusieurs reprises l'entraînement avec Glorfindel, et toujours avec plaisir. Il participa à certaines patrouilles aux alentours de la cité elfique comme Elmin l'avait fait de nombreuses années auparavant. Le reste du temps, il le passait avec Estel et les jumeaux.

Après les jours, ce furent les semaines qui s'écoulèrent dans cette atmosphère de douce tranquillité. Legolas correspondait avec son père très régulièrement, mais il ne lui encore aucun indice sur la date de son retour.

Peu à peu, au fil des conversations, l'elfe apprit à connaître Estel. Le jeune humain profitait de la présence de ce prince venu de si loin pour lui poser de nombreuses questions sur son royaume et sur la vie en dehors de la cité.

Un après-midi, alors qu'ils se délassaient tous les deux au soleil, le jeune humain posa à son nouvel ami une question qu'il avait en tête depuis longtemps, mais qu'il redoutait. D'abord parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que Legolas lui réponde, et ensuite par peur qu'elle ne ravive chez le prince les mauvais souvenirs qu'il tentait de surmonter. D'un autre coté, il lui semblait qu'il était le mieux placé pour lui répondre. Bien sûr, il aurait pu aller voir son père ou ses frères, mais ceux-ci voulaient tellement le protéger qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi objectifs que Legolas.

« Legolas… Je voulais vous demander… Est-ce que tous les humains sont comme ceux de l'autre fois ? Ceux qui ont voulu m'emmener avec eux… »

La question le surprit et le laissa d'abord sans voix. Pourquoi Estel se posait-il cette question ? Etait-ce de la curiosité ? Ou était-ce plus grave que ça ? Il serait légitime qu'il se questionne sur sa nature humaine après avoir vu le comportement de ces hommes.

« En toute honnêteté, il m'est difficile de vous répondre car je ne connais pas beaucoup d'hommes. Mais je crois que les Valars ont donné aux humains la faculté de choisir le chemin qu'ils voulaient prendre. Comme nous, ils sont dotés d'un esprit critique. Alors j'espère que tous les hommes dehors ne sont pas comme ceux-là.

-Mais pourquoi détestent-ils autant les elfes ?

-Les raisons peuvent être nombreuses : la peur, l'ignorance, la colère. Il est parfois plus facile de trouver un coupable pour tous les maux qui nous accablent. Dans mon pays, pour tous, il devient difficile de vivre. Les hommes là-bas pensent que nous sommes des sortes de sorciers qui contrôlons le climat et que nous gâchons sciemment leurs cultures pour les pousser à partir.

-Des sorciers ?

-C'est parce qu'ils ne connaissent pas les elfes que les hommes en viennent à colporter ce genre de rumeurs.

-C'est idiot ! Peut être que des humains comme les rôdeurs qui connaissent bien les elfes, ou comme moi, pourraient leur expliquer qui vous êtes vraiment.

-Peut être... Mais pas aujourd'hui, continua-t-il pour alléger l'atmosphère. Aujourd'hui, il est trop tard pour accomplir une telle mission. Le dîner va bientôt être servi et votre père n'aimerait pas que vous arriviez en retard. »

L'enfant acquiesça mais conserva un air sévère sur son visage.

« Allons-y. »

Par la suite, Estel n'aborda plus ce sujet, et Legolas n'en fut que soulagé, car il sentait encore en lui cette sourde colère contre ces créatures qui, par pure ignorance, avaient déchaîné une haine incompréhensible contre son frère. Même s'il s'était efforcé devant le jeune homme d'expliquer avec raison et logique la haine de ce peuple envers les siens, il éprouvait encore beaucoup d'incompréhension. Comment accepter que son frère soir mort parce que ses hommes en étaient arrivés à croire qu'ils étaient des sorciers cruels et sans pitié ? Comment accepter qu'il soit mort pour une telle absurdité ? Comment les humains avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer comment un peuple pouvait, contre toute logique, penser de telles excentricités ? Cette question-là le torturait aussi. Parce que ça avait coûté la vie d'Elmin, et parce qu'il craignait de s'avouer que les siens n'avaient peut être rien fait non plus pour se rapprocher de ces hommes qui vivaient pourtant juste à coté de chez eux.

Tout le monde savait que les elfes d'Eryn Las Galen étaient de grands guerriers fiers, et aux yeux des autres peuples, ils apparaissaient comme des êtres hautains et froids. Son père, le roi, s'était toujours méfié des humains. L'erreur avait peut être été de n'engager aucun lien, même commerciaux, avec ce peuple. A défaut que les uns et autres s'apprécient, ils auraient sans doute appris à se connaitre un peu. Maintenant, les choses avaient été trop loin. Comme le roi, tous les elfes d'Eryn Las Galen garderaient en mémoire le meurtre du prince Elmin et risquaient de juger tous les humains coupables.

Le mal était fait. Et Legolas ne sentait ni le courage ni la force de défendre davantage devant les siens ce peuple qui l'avait tant fait souffrir.


	50. Chapter 50

M. alpha: Merci beaucoup.

Aurore : ^^ Désolée de ne pas avoir pu mettre ce chapitre plus tôt, mais, j'espère que tu passes quand même de bonnes vacances.

yuuchan : merci beaucoup, ravie que ça te plaise. Pour répondre à ta question, non, il n'y a pas de slash prévu.

Hinata : contente de te retrouver après tout ce temps! Et oui, l'action va bientôt arriver...

* * *

Chapitre 50 :

Un léger frisson courant dans son dos. Le rythme cardiaque un peu plus rapide que de coutume. Une inquiétude persistante qui était apparue une heure plus tôt.

Elrond ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de son mauvais pressentiment. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, mais ce seul sentiment suffisait à le persuader qu'il se passait quelque chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas du tout.

Alors pour se rassurer, ou pour identifier le problème, le Seigneur Elrond partit à la recherche de ses fils. Quelques instants plus tôt, il avait aperçut Legolas en compagnie de Glorfindel. Il n'était donc pas inquiet pour lui.

Il traversa ainsi la cité d'un pas rapide et parvint à trouver Elladan et Elrohir qui se chamaillaient une fois de plus. Ne restait plus qu'à trouver Estel et le Seigneur Elrond serait rassuré. Seulement, le jeune homme avait terminé ses leçons avec Tilud depuis quelques heures déjà, et il ne s'était pas montré après.

Son premier réflexe le mena jusqu'au camp d'entraînement où se trouvait Legolas. Estel allait souvent l'y observer en fin d'après-midi. Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas cette fois-ci. Du moins, il ne l'y voyait pas.

Legolas était en train d'échanger quelques passes d'armes avec Glorfindel qui lui donnait quelques conseils en même temps. Ils cessèrent cependant toute activité à la vue du Seigneur Elrond qui cachait difficilement son air préoccupé.

« Avez-vous vu Estel ?

-Non, il n'est pas ici. Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je voudrais juste m'assurer qu'il va bien.

-Vous avez l'air préoccupé. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Non, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

Le simple fait de voir le Seigneur Elrond ne pas cacher son inquiétude perturbait grandement Legolas.

« Il ne doit pas être loin, intervint la voix rationnelle de Glorfindel. Séparons-nous et nous le trouverons plus rapidement. »

Personne ne le contredit et les elfes se séparèrent sans un mot pour partir à la recherche de l'enfant.

Elrond et les jumeaux partirent en direction des endroits que fréquentaient régulièrement l'enfant, mais en vain. Comme s'il s'était évaporé.

Legolas, quant à lui, avançait un peu au hasard. Ais ses pas le menèrent à rencontrer Tilud, son ancien professeur. Toujours content de le croiser, le précepteur le salua chaleureusement et le jeune prince lui expliqua ce qu'il se passait.

« Il me semble avoir aperçut Estel en pleine discussion avec quelques rôdeur tout à l'heure, lui expliqua Tilud. C'était après sa leçon. Ca lui arrive souvent alors je n'y ai pas prêté attention. »

Legolas le remercia et s'éloigna rapidement. C'était une piste comme une autre, autant l'explorer. Il savait où trouver les rôdeurs et n'hésita pas un seul instant à aller à leur rencontre. Cependant, dés le moment où il se retrouva en leur compagnie, un certain malaise commença à l'envahir. Malgré toutes ses nouvelles résolutions, à se savoir ainsi, seul entouré par de si nombreux humains, son instinct reprenait le dessus et lui hurlait méfiance.

Les autres sentirent instantanément son malaise tellement il était évident, et l'observaient avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Ils se demandaient quelle attitude ils devaient adopter, car la plupart d'entre eux ignorait son identité.

Au moment où Legolas commençait à se dire qu'il n'aurait jamais dû prendre l'initiative de venir leur parler tout seul, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler par son prénom. Pour son plus grand soulagement, Delon, le jeune homme qui l'avait sauvé de la noyade, les avait rejoints. Sa présence fut suffisante pour le calmer un peu et lui rappeler le but de sa présence.

« Je cherche Estel. On m'a dit qu'il a discuté avec des rôdeurs tout à l'heur.

-C'est exact, répondit l'un des compagnons de Delon. Il est venu nous voir et nous a posé des questions sur les humains.

-Sur les humains ? »

Legolas se rappela alors immédiatement la conversation qu'il avait eue quelques jours auparavant avec le jeune garçon. A lui aussi il avait posé d'étranges questions sur cette race. Delon sentit tout de suite son trouble.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je… Il m'avait interrogé là-dessus aussi et je n'ai sans doute pas compris à quel point c'était important pour lui. Je n'ai pas vu que ça le travaillait autant. »

Delon n'eut pas besoin de davantage d'explications pour comprendre les inquiétudes de l'elfe.

« Il nous a aussi fait une demande particulière, rajouta l'autre rôdeur avec quelques hésitations.

-Quelle demande ?

-Il voulait se rendre dans un village d'hommes avec nous, tout près d'ici, pour les rencontrer et leur parler des elfes. Nous avons tenté de lui expliquer que cette démarche était tout à son honneur, mais qu'il faudrait bien plus qu'une rencontre avec les humains pour effacer les fausses rumeurs qui portent préjudice aux elfes. Il avait l'air attristé que nous refusions sa proposition, mais il n'a pas insisté et il est reparti. »

Legolas n'aurait su décrire l'angoisse qui étreignit son corps en entendant ces paroles. Il avait compris ce qu'Estel essayait de faire et où il était allé, à priori seul. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas fait assez attention lorsque le jeune homme avait voulu lui en parler.

"Vous avez dit que vous le cherchiez ? Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Il est introuvable dans la cité et le Seigneur Elrond s'inquiète. J'ai peur de savoir maintenant où il se trouve."


	51. Chapter 51

Aurore : J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances. Les miennes étaient super en tout cas. Tes reviews me font toujours rires! ^^ Tu passeras le bonjour à Cerveau lol!

M. alpha : Et oui toute la question est là, comment va se comporter notre Legolas ? hum hum suspence...

Hinata : lol! Malgré les apparences, non je n'ai pas abandonné. En revanche, j'ai quand même beaucoup de temps pour écrire et publier. J'hallucine un peu en voyant qu'u début je publiait un chapitre par jour! lol! Alors désolée pour l'attente.

* * *

Chapitre 51:

« Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas attendu ? Quelle imprudence ! »

Elladan se doutait de la réponse, bien entendu, et sa colère apparente n'était en réalité que le reflet de sa frustration et de son inquiétude. Bien que tout aussi inquiet que lui, Elrohir et Elrond paraissaient extraordinairement calmes à coté de lui. Aucun d'eux ne lui répondit d'ailleurs, conscients que cela ne ferait qu'attiser un peu plus son énervement.

Toujours postés près de l'entrée de la pièce, Delon n'osait pas prononcer un mot de plus. Le mieux aurait été de pouvoir se faire totalement oublier.

Quand Legolas avait compris où était parti Estel, il avait décidé sans aucune hésitation d'aller à sa recherche. Delon avait tenté de le retenir, mais le prince n'avait écouté aucun de ses arguments et était parti seul. Sans perdre un instant, Delon avait voulu en informer Elrond et ses fils. Pendant quelques secondes, il se dit qu'il avait hérité d'un bien mauvais rôle, obligé d'annoncer deux mauvaises nouvelles aux elfes. D'abord qu'Estel s'était rendu seul dans un village humain, et ensuite que Legolas était allé à sa suite, seul lui aussi.

Finalement, Elrond fit face à son fils ainé et s'adressa à lui avec un ton posé et ferme pour le calmer.

« Il ne sert à rien pour le moment de s'énerver. Legolas a certes agi dans la précipitation, mais seulement dans le but d'aider Estel qui est parti il y a plusieurs heures déjà. Il faut faire confiance à Legolas pour retrouver votre frère et le garder en sécurité jusqu'à notre arrivée. »

Elladan se força à prendre une longue inspiration pour se calmer comme son père le lui demandait.

« Si tu veux nous accompagner, je veux être certain que tu as l'esprit clair, renchérit ce dernier. Si tu as quelque chose à dire à Legolas, tu le feras quand nous serons tous rentré. »

Le jeune elfe acquiesça, conscient que lorsqu'ils arriveraient dans le village humain, la tension serait sans doute extrême. Entre la défiance des humains pour les elfes, les paroles maladroites qu'Estel aurait pu avoir, et le passé douloureux de Legolas avec la race des hommes, Elrond savait pertinemment que ses talents de diplomate seraient mis à rude épreuve. Il n'avait pas besoin de devoir en plus y ajouter la nervosité de ses fils.

« Bien, maintenant que les choses sont claires, nous allons pouvoir y aller. Allez aider Glorfindel a préparé nos montures et attendez-moi à l'entrée de la cité. Je ne serais pas long à vous y rejoindre. »

Les jumeaux s'exécutèrent sans un mot. Elladan fut le premier à sortir de la pièce, et son frère lui emboita le pas aussitôt, après avoir posé sa main sur son épaule pour lui montrer son soutient. Il partageait ses sentiments, bien qu'il soit plus apte à garder la tête froide.

Elrond les regarda s'éloigner et son regard croisa celui de Delon qui semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je pourrais peut être vous accompagner. Je suis certain que vous risquez de recevoir un accueil tendu, et si un humain vous accompagnait, cela pourrait aider à établir un dialogue. »

Elrond sembla réfléchir à sa proposition quelques secondes avant d'accepter.

« C'est une sage proposition, mon ami. Mais j'espère que ces villageois ne vous tiendront pas rigueur de votre présence à nos coté.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Je connais un peu ces gens, ils ne sont pas mauvais, juste un peu déboussolés et craintifs. S'ils ne se sentent pas agressé, tout ira bien.

-D'accord.

-Puisque nous sommes d'accord, je vous laisse. Je vais préparer mon cheval. »

L'idée de Delon n'était pas mauvaise, mais elle était insuffisante pour atténuer son inquiétude aussi pour Estel que pour Legolas.

Bien sûr, comme ils allaient voyager à cheval, ils pourraient facilement rattraper une partie de leur retard par rapport à Estel parti à pied. En revanche, Legolas avait pris le temps de seller son cheval, ils ne pourraient pas le rattraper avant que le prince ait atteint le village. Même si Legolas allait mieux et avait fait quelques progrès dans ses relations avec les humains, le seigneur d'Imladris se demandait quelle allait être sa réaction quand il allait se retrouver seul au milieu de tout un village. Il n'y avait probablement pas réfléchi quand il avait décidé de retrouver Estel.

Arriverait-il à surmonter ses appréhensions et ses anciens démons ? Ou la blessure serait-elle encore trop récente ?

Une autre idée frappa l'elfe. 'Valars ! Et si Thranduil venait à apprendre ce qu'il se passait ?' Il préféra ne pas réfléchir à ce que ferait le roi d'Eryn Las Galen s'il savait, lui qui n'avait atténué sa colère et mis sa haine pour la race humaine entre parenthèse pour le seul cas d'Estel.

Tout en s'interrogeant sur la situation et sur ce que cette confrontation entre ces villageois et Estel et Legolas allait donner, Elrond s'était armé au cas où il devrait se défendre et avait sélectionné quelques herbes médicinales et accessoires de premiers secours en espérant ne pas avoir à s'en servir. Mais autant être le plus prévoyant possible, surtout dans une situation comme celle-là. Quand il fut muni de tout cela, il alla retrouver ceux qui l'attendaient à l'entrée de la cité.

Patientaient à coté de leurs montures respectives Elladan et Elrohir, Delon, Glorfindel et trois autres gardes elfes. Elrond ne voulait pas qu'ils soient plus nombreux, de crainte que les humains ne se sentent agressés.

* * *

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.


	52. Chapter 52

Originel : Oui, j'avoue, c'est un truc d'auteur de couper les chapitres aux bons moments. C'est pour être certain que vous soyez toujours là pour la suite.

Hinata: Malheureusement, cette fic va bien devoir s'arrêter un jour... Mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé ! lol

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 52 : 

Plus il se rapprochait du village, plus son appréhension grandissait. Mais pas à cause de la confrontation à venir avec les humains. Non, c'était autre chose qui l'inquiétait à cet instant. Il ne ralentissait pourtant pas l'allure, encourageant son cheval à avancer toujours plus vite. Mais il sentait les avertissements de plus en plus urgents des arbres autour de lui. Toute la forêt le mettait en garde contre un terrible danger. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à identifier de quoi il s'agissait vraiment.

La vitesse qu'il s'imposait lui permit de ne mettre que quelques heures pour parcourir le chemin jusqu'au village. Il comprit qu'il était arrivé à destination lorsqu'il aperçut de la fumée s'élever au dessus de la forêt. Une fumée trop dense pour être celle d'un simple feu de cheminée. Il en déduit alors immédiatement la nature du danger contre lequel les arbres tentaient de l'avertir. Le feu était l'un des pires fléaux qui pouvaient toucher une forêt.

Seulement alors décida –t-il de ralentir. L'odeur âcre de la fumée l'atteignit rapidement lorsque le vent se mit à tourner. Après quelques minutes seulement, il fut en vue de la première demeure du village. C'est une grande maison à deux étages, celle d'un personnage d'importance vraisemblablement car les autres bâtiments du village étaient bien modestes en taille. Son rez-de-chaussée était la proie des flammes.

Quelques hommes et femmes étaient devant la maison et regardaient tous quelque chose en hauteur de la bâtisse. Legolas s'approcha et mit pieds à terre. En le voyant arriver, certains firent plusieurs pas en arrière, mais d'autres ne montrèrent aucune surprise. Il resta à plus de trois mètres d'eux, sentant sa propre nervosité monter à cause de leur proximité. Sur le qui-vive, prêt à dégainer ses dagues au moindre avertissement, il s'adressa à eux en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton neutre mais ferme.

« Où est-il ? »

Personne ne lui répondit d'abord et son regard fut attiré par l'éclat métallique de la lame d'une épée qu'un homme tenait en main. Il se tenait à la lisière de la forêt et ne semblait pas enclin à s'avancer, aussi Legolas n'y vit pas une menace immédiate.

« Où est-il ? »

Il répéta sa question avec plus de fermeté cette fois-ci. Il en avait bien une idée, mais souhaitait plus que jamais se tromper. Et puis, une petite voix affolée se fit entendre par-dessus le vacarme de l'incendie. L'elfe leva aussitôt les yeux vers le dernier étage de la maison en feu et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il reconnut le visage un peu noirci de l'enfant qu'il cherchait, penché à une fenêtre.

« Estel ! »

Il semblait avoir des difficultés à crier sans nom et toussait à cause de la fumée. Mais il avait bien vu l'elfe et l'appelait à l'aide. Aussitôt Legolas se débarrassa de ses armes, prêt à plonger dans le brasier pour aller lui-même chercher Estel, puisqu'aucun des humains présents n'avait fait un pas vers lui. Avant d'entrer cependant, il aperçut un grand bac qui servait probablement à récupérer l'eau de pluie près de l'entrée. D'un mouvement fluide, il arracha sa cape et la plongea dedans avant de la remettre sur ses épaules.

Il ouvrit la porte de la maison d'un coup de pied et se rua à l'intérieur sans hésitation. La fumée l'assaillit aussitôt. Elle l'aveuglait et l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Il se couvrit le nez et la bouche de sa cape humide et avança. Tous les meubles du rez-de-chaussée étaient en proie au feu qui s'était étendu jusqu'aux poutres. Il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps avant que toute la bâtisse s'embrase. Il traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées jusqu'à l'escalier qui donnait accès à l'étage supérieur. Au dessus, la chaleur était un peu plus supportable, mais il sentait le feu lui courir après. Les flammes se propageaient à une allure folle. Legolas trébucha à plusieurs reprises en traversant le premier étage pour atteindre le second escalier. La fumée faisait pleurer ses yeux, et il ne voyait pas toujours les objets ou meubles bas qui étaient sur son chemin. Il avança tant bien que mal en toussant et finit par poser le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier. Il monta aussi vite qu'il le put et se retrouva dans un couloir. Trois portes fermées se présentaient à lui. L'elfe jura intérieurement contre ce contretemps. Il ne savait pas dans quelle pièce se trouvait exactement Estel et il n'aurait peut être pas le temps de regarder dans chacune d'entre elles avant que les flammes ne dévorent entièrement la maison, et encore moins le temps d'hésiter.

* * *

Non, on ne fusille pas l'auteur! Sinon, il n'y aura pas de suite!


	53. Chapter 53

Hinata : Merci, une fois de plus !

Originel : héhé! je sais, je suis un peu cruelle !

* * *

Chapitre 53 :

La première pièce était vide. Legolas tourna les talons sans attendre. Si les flammes n'avaient pas atteint cet étage de la maison, la fumée, elle, s'accumulait dans les espaces supérieurs. Il voyait de moins en moins, et ses yeux le piquaient et pleuraient tellement qu'il avait du mal à les garder ouverts. Mais il devait continuer. Il enfonça la porte suivante et fut obligé de s'arrêter pour tousser. Là encore il ne trouva aucune trace d'Estel.

Il courut comme il put jusqu'à la dernière porte. Elle était fermée à clé. Estel était là.

Il donna un violent coup de pied dans le bois. La porte résista à la première attaque, mais céda dés la deuxième.

Estel était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, sous la fenêtre où il l'avait aperçu. Il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite de sa présence, car le bruit de l'incendie avait couvert celui qu'avait fait Legolas en ouvrant la porte. Mais le temps qu'il s'avance vers lui, l'enfant avait relevé les yeux et l'avait reconnu. Aucun d'eux ne parlait, ils ne le pouvaient pas. S'ils ouvraient la bouche, c'était seulement pour tousser.

L'elfe prit la main de l'enfant dans la sienne, le remit sur ses jambes et l'entraina avec lui vers la sortie. Seulement lorsqu'il fit un premier pas, il sentit Estel résister. Quand il se tourna vers lui pour voir pourquoi il ne le suivait pas, il croisa un regard d'enfant totalement terrifié. Il était littéralement paralysé par la peur. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de le rassurer. Ils devaient sortir de là avant d'être prisonniers de ce brasier. Il s'agenouilla devant lui le temps de défaire sa cape encore humide et de l'en recouvrir. Il le prit ensuite dans ses bras en se relevant et s'élança vers la sortie.

Le chemin de retour s'annonça tout de suite plus délicat, car le feu s'était déplacé à une vitesse impressionnante et avait atteint tous les étages. Alors qu'ils venaient de descendre le premier escalier, des morceaux de plafonds s'effondraient juste devant eux. Estel ne pouvaient pas les voir car il était toujours installé dans la relative sécurité des bras de Legolas, les yeux fermés, le visage enfoui dans le creux entre le cou et l'épaule de l'elfe. Mais il entendait les débris tomber autour d'eux et chaque fois il sursautait.

Cependant, Legolas gardait son rythme, il avançait sans ralentir, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre le temps de s'inquiéter ou de chercher un meilleur passage. Il avançait tout droit vers l'autre escalier qui les mènerait au cœur de l'incendie qu'ils seraient obligé de traverser avant de pouvoir sortir de la maison.

Legolas parcourut la pièce en quelques secondes et commença à descendre l'escalier. La chaleur s'accentua et devint de plus en plus étouffante à chaque marche qu'il franchissait. En temps normal, les différences de température ne jouaient pas sur sa nature d'elfe. Mais ça, c'était la règle en extérieur, sans prendre en compte des températures si extrêmes. Là, la fumée brûlante commençait même à irriter même ses voies respiratoires. Il fallait pourtant continuer, avancer et sortir de ce brasier. Il continua à descendre en longeant le mur. Il repéra la porte de la sortie avant de quitter la dernière marche. Tout dans la pièce était en feu, tous les meubles, même les poutres s'étaient embrasées. Respirer était devenu plus que douloureux, et jamais mettre un pied devant l'autre pour avancer lui était apparu comme un si grand effort. Peut être aurait-il abandonné s'il avait été seul. Mais il était responsable de la vie de cet enfant dans ses bras. Cet enfant à qui il devait tant. Cet enfant qui comptait sur lui pour le sauver.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de lui, plus décidé que jamais. Seulement si son esprit était toujours aussi combatif, ses limites physiques, elles, n'étaient plus très loin.

Il n'y avait plus que quelques mètres à parcourir, quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la sortie. Juste quelques pas supplémentaires.

Un bruit sinistre retentit soudain, très près d'eux. Legolas eut juste le temps de lever les yeux en direction du bruit en question avant de laisser ses instinct le guider. Il fit un pas sur le coté, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant.

Une des poutres céda juste au dessus d'eux sous la pression des flammes. Legolas avait reposé Estel à terre pour pouvoir le protéger de son propre corps.

Une violente douleur se fit ressentir dans son dos et l'elfe se retrouva à genoux. Il écarta de lui l'enfant et le poussa vers la sortie.

« Dehors ! »

Il avait hurlé, mais il n'était pas certain que son crie soit vraiment compréhensible. Pourtant, Estel avançait vers la porte, toujours recouvert de la cape qui représentait une bien maigre protection.

Legolas tenta de se relever pour le suivre, sans y parvenir. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer et la douleur dans son dos était effroyable. En tout cas, assez effroyable pour lui être tout aussi éprouvante que la chaleur suffocante. Il releva les yeux devant lui pour voir où en était Estel, mais il ne l vit pas. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il était dehors, il était en sécurité.

A bout de force, mais soulagé, Legolas sentit son corps s'affaisser un peu plus. Il se retrouva complètement étendu sur le plancher de cette maison en feu, ne respirant que par des hoquets douloureux, la tête posée sur le bois du sol, quand ses yeux se fermèrent.

* * *

[sort] 


	54. Chapter 54

Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, j'avais oublié que j'avais un chapitre en réserve !

Hinata : C'est vrai que ce pauvre Legolas n'a pas beaucoup de chance avec moi. Heureusement qu'il est solide !

Originel : Moi ? Auteur sadique ? Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi tu dis ça... [sort]... [reviens] Bon d'accord, mais juste un peu alors !

Lyvvi : Heu oui, alors désolée de t'avoir fait attendre... Je vais essayer de boucler le prochain chapitre rapidement...

Aurore (et cerveau) : Mais que répondre ? Mdr! Ravie de vous voir toujours là tous les deux, évidemment. Bon en tout cas, j'espère que tu vas aimer cette petite suite qu'apparemment tu n'avais pas deviné. En tout cas, pas le sauveur de Legolas! donc je peux encore vous surprendre! héhé! c'est toujours bon à savoir après autant de temps!

* * *

Chapitre 54 :

Estel avait continué à avancer, un peu comme un zombi. Il avait émergé de la maison en toussant, complètement désorienté.

Une femme humaine qu'il avait aperçue plus tôt se précipita vers lui et l'emmena un peu plus loin. Elle le fit assoir dans l'herbe et le débarrassa de la cape.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demandait-elle tout en s'exécutant.

Estel l'entendait mais il était tellement choqué et désorienté qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Elle posa ses mains autour de son visage et le força doucement à la regarder.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Répéta-t-elle encore.

Comme il ne répondait toujours pas, elle se tourna vers d'autres humains présents et demanda qu'on leur apporte de l'eau. Quand elle reporta toute son attention sur l'enfant, ce dernier le regardait comme s'il attendait quelque chose de sa part.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

L'enfant se mit à regarder tout autour de lui jusqu'à ce que son regard reste attaché à la maison en flammes.

« Où est Legolas ? »

Instinctivement, elle sut de qui il parlait, même si elle n'avait jamais entendu ce nom auparavant. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il devait faire référence à l'elfe qu'elle avait vu. Seulement quelques minutes auparavant il était arrivé et n'avait pas hésité à franchir le seuil de cette maison en feu pour aller chercher l'enfant. Mais il n'était pas ressorti, il était toujours prisonnier à l'intérieur.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de sabot tout près d'eux. Six chevaux déboulèrent de la forêt, montés par des elfes de Fondcombe. Avec toute la grâce caractéristique de leur race ils mirent pied à terre, et ayant déjà aperçut l'enfant ils allèrent tous à sa rencontre.

« Estel ! Ion Nîn ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Dés qu'il l'eut reconnu, l'enfant se précipita dans les bras de son père, profondément soulagé.

« Estel, où est Legolas ? »

Le jeune humain sursauta, ce court instant de soulagement était passé.

« Legolas !

-Où est-il ?

-Il est encore dans la maison, répondit la femme qui s'occupait d'Estel. Il est allé le chercher, mais il n'est pas ressorti. »

Comme d'un seul homme, les elfes se tournèrent vers le bâtiment et l'un d'eux s'élança sans attendre. Estel aurait voulu aller sauver son ami, mais il n'avait ni la force ni le courage de retourner dans le brasier. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était attendre dans les bras de son père. Il regarda Glorfindel disparaitre dans la maison, tout seul, et priait pour qu'il puisse sauver Legolas.

« Estel, regarde-moi. »

L'enfant obéit malgré lui.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

-Valars ! Ada, je suis désolé, hoqueta-t-il.

-Calme-toi.

-Je ne voulais pas causer plus de problèmes.

-Je sais.

-Je suis désolé, je… »

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans sa gorge tandis qu'il toussait. Elrond le redressa pour l'aider à reprendre sa respiration, mais il toussait encore. Elrond allait devoir s'assurer que la fumée n'avait pas irrité ses voix respiratoires au point de faire des dommages.

« Calme-toi, et essaie de respirer normalement. »

Il savait que la situation ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Si au moins, il pouvait voir Legolas en sécurité hors de la maison !

« Estel, calme-toi. Glorfindel va ramener Legolas, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Mais…

-Non, pas de mais. Il va le ramener. Alors calme-toi. »

La femme qui était restée près d'eux tendit au seigneur Elrond un verre d'eau que lui-même mit entre les mains de l'enfant avec un signe de remerciement. L'enfant retrouva finalement sa respiration et but quelques gorgées d'eau sous les regards inquiets de son père et de ses frères qui étaient restés en retrait jusque là. Il aperçut aussi Delon qui s'était approché d'un groupe de villageois et parlaient avec eux. Les autres étaient sans doute de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

Soudain l'attention de tout le monde se retrouva attirée à nouveau vers la maison. La première chose qu'ils perçurent fut une toux rauque. Puis deux silhouettes.

S'extirpant de la fumée, Glorfindel avançait en soutenant le jeune elfe. Legolas était complètement appuyé contre lui et semblait à bout de force.

Estel voulut se lever et aller vers eux, mais Elrond le retint. En revanche, Elladan accourut et aida Glorfindel à emmener le jeune elfe à l'abri des flammes et de la fumée.

Legolas se laissait emmener, épuisé. Il toussait encore et encore tandis que les deux elfes l'aidaient et le laissaient s'assoir à terre, près d'Elrond et Estel. Legolas tomba plus qu'il ne s'installa. Il se retrouva à genoux, essayant toujours de retrouver son souffle.

« Legolas ? »

Le jeune elfe ne sembla même pas entendre Estel.

* * *

Surpris ? ^^


	55. Chapter 55

Originel : Mais tu sais bien que je fais exprêt de vous laisser des chapitres frustrants! Et j'adore vos reviews qui suivent de tels chapitres! ^^

Aurore et cerveau : Mais dis donc! tu n'aimes vraiment pas ce pauvre Thranduil, on dirait!

Hinata : Mes chapitres ont toujours été courts, il parait. tant pis, j'assume! lol

* * *

Chapitre 55 :

Il venait juste de fermer les yeux quand quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas identifié immédiatement l'avait touché. Et puis, il avait compris. Des mains l'avaient saisi et l'avaient relevé brusquement. Ensuite, il s'était laissé emmener dehors, n'ayant même plus la force de protester.

La suite se passa très vite. En quelques secondes, il retrouva l'air libre. On le força à avancer un peu plus, pour l'éloigner de la bâtisse en feu. Quelqu'un d'autre les avait rejoints pour les aider. Chaque respiration était un calvaire, une brûlure supplémentaire à ses poumons. Après quelques pas, il tomba à genoux. Il s'aperçut que ses yeux étaient encore fermés et il se força à les rouvrir.

Au début, ce qu'il distingua devant lui était très flou, des silhouettes mouvantes principalement, et derrière, cette grande demeure dévorée par les flammes. Il lui fallut cligner plusieurs fois ses paupières pour faire disparaitre cet étrange brouillard devant ses yeux. C'était comme s'il avait endormi ses autres sens. En récupérant la vue, il retrouva aussi l'ouïe. Quelqu'un l'appelait. Et puis, une autre douleur reparut aussi dans son dos.

Elrond se releva et demanda à Elrohir de prendre sa place auprès d'Estel avant d'aller à coté de Legolas. Il s'agenouilla juste devant lui et demanda qu'on leur apporte d'autre eau. Puis il examina un peu plus le jeune elfe qui cherchait toujours à reprendre son souffle. Glorfindel était à coté du prince et massait son dos d'une main dans l'espoir de le calmer. Ce fut donc lui qui découvrit le premier la blessure dans le dos du jeune elfe. Au début, il constata seulement que la tunique du prince était déchirée, puis il aperçut le sang.

Il fit part de sa découverte au seigneur Elrond, mais les deux elfes voulaient attendre que le jeune prince ait pu retrouver son souffle avant de l'allonger et examiner la blessure.

Sa toux s'était un peu calmée et Elrond lui fit boire un peu d'eau.

« Mieux ? »

Le prince acquiesça, mais son visage était traversé par des grimaces de douleur.

« Vous êtes blessé ? »

Le prince hocha à nouveau de la tête. Avec beaucoup de précautions, Glorfindel et Elrond lui retirèrent le vêtement et l'aidèrent à s'étendre sur l'estomac pour pouvoir examiner la plaie.

Quand il se retrouva allongé, le jeune elfe ferma les yeux un instant et s'efforça de respirer calmement. Et puis, il sentit une petite main se glisser dans la sienne. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'Estel. Il rouvrit néanmoins les yeux et croisa le regard de l'enfant.

« Legolas… »

Le prince n'avait pas vraiment confiance en sa voix, mais il sentait qu'il devait rassurer l'enfant. De plus, lui parler détournerait son attention de la douleur dans son dos.

« Ca va aller, dit-il d'abord d'une voix rauque

-Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas…

-Je sais.

-Pardon. Je vous demande pardon.

-Chut. Je sais. »

Legolas accompagna les quelques mots qu'il pouvait prononcer sans laisser transparaître la douleur d'un geste qu'il voulait rassurant pour l'enfant. Il serra un peu plus sa main dans la sienne.

« Ca va aller, » répéta-t-il.

Elrohir était juste derrière Estel, il voulait être certain de pouvoir soutenir son frère en cas de besoin.

« Merci… Merci d'être venu me chercher. »

Legolas sourit, mais ce sourire se figea dans une grimace de douleur. Estel sursauta lorsque la main de l'elfe resserra la sienne brutalement, tellement violemment que son emprise lui faisait mal. Elrohir le comprit facilement. Il parvint à dégager la petite main de l'enfant et serra lui-même celle de Legolas à la place pour lui montrer son soutien. Puis, peu à peu, l'elfe se détendit à nouveau.

« Heureusement, la blessure n'est pas trop grave, intervint le Seigneur Elrond. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle doit être douloureuse. Je vais vous donner quelque chose pour vous détendre. »

Encore à plat ventre, Legolas se força à reprendre une respiration normale, même si chaque souffle lui était encore aussi douloureux qu'une brûlure.

« Nous allons vous aider à vous redresser pour que nous puissions bander la blessure. »

En réalité, c'est surtout Glorfindel qui redressa le jeune elfe et le laissa s'appuyer contre lui. Il entendit d'ailleurs le prince lui murmura un remerciement que lui seul pouvait entendre. Le Seigneur Elrond serra un bandage pour protéger la blessure et s'éloigna quelques instants. En attendant son retour, le jeune elfe s'efforça de se reprendre. Respirer était encore douloureux, mais il toussait moins. Il profita de cet instant pour regarder autour de lui. Estel et les jumeaux l'observaient toujours avec inquiétude et le jeune humain avait le visage recouvert de sui. Il leur lança un timide sourire pour les rassurer. Plus loin, la maison continuait de brûler, mais elle était maintenant en partie effondrée.

Avant que le seigneur Elrond ne soit revenu, il aperçut un peu plus loin un groupe d'humains en pleine discussion et il reconnut Delon parmi eux. Sans doute était-il en train de leur demander ce qu'il s'était passé et comment Estel s'était retrouvé piégé dans cette maison en feu.


	56. Chapter 56

Hinata: Merci beaucoup, comme d'habitude.

Aurore et cerveau : Mdr! comment ça pas de vanne de prête ? ^^ Pas grave, t'inquiète!

* * *

Chapitre 56 : 

Quand le seigneur Elrond fut à nouveau assis devant lui, il lui tendit un gobelet et Legolas en but le contenu sans poser de question. La mixture était tiède et amer, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Estel aussi avait reçu un gobelet des mains de son père et buvait avec une étrange grimace sur le visage.

« Nous allons vous ramener à Imladris, » furent les seuls paroles d'Elrond.

Bien sûr, cette décision était tout à fait logique, et à dire vrai, Legolas n'avait qu'une envie, pouvoir se reposer dans son lit, loin de ce village. Mais bien qu'il ne l'aurait pas avoué, il se sentait incapable de se lever, de monter en selle et d'aller jusqu'à Imladris. Cependant, les jumeaux étaient déjà en train d'aider Estel à prendre place sur la monture de leur père.

Le prince voulut tout de même tenter de se relever, mais il n'en eut même pas le temps. Glorfindel s'était placé derrière lui et après avoir placé ses mains sous ses épaules l'avait relevé sans difficultés. Quand il fut debout sur ses jambes, Legolas eut la désagréable sensation de ne pas vraiment pouvoir contrôler son corps. Sa tête tournait et ses jambes étaient devenues très lourdes. C'était sans doute à cause de toute cette fumée qu'il avait respirée. Glorfindel avait dû sentir sa faiblesse car il le maintenait contre lui pour l'aider à rester debout. Puis il le mena jusqu'à sa monture. Peu certain de comprendre, il se tourna vers le guerrier elfe. Glorfindel lui désigna d'un signe de tête son cheval en souriant et Legolas dut se résoudre.

Quelques instants plus tard, il était installé sur le dos de l'animal, appuyé contre Glorfindel qui tenait les rennes. En temps normal, il aurait protesté contre un tel traitement. Il avait horreur de se sentir si faible et de devoir dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais là, il est vrai qu'il n'avait même pas la force de rester debout sans un appuie et il était si fatigué ! Et puis, on ne protestait pas comme ça devant le Seigneur Glorfindel.

Le voyage de retour se déroula sans encombre. Le groupe avançait lentement à cause des blessures de Legolas et en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. De son coté, Estel avait décidé de profiter de la route pour se détendre. Il était assis contre son père, et il s'efforçait de ne pas penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer, car il savait qu'il en aurait tout le loisir une fois rentré.

Son regard tombait souvent sur Legolas qui était endormi contre Glorfindel. Il trouvait ça d'ailleurs très étonnant que le prince puisse dormir dans de telles conditions. Peut être était-ce à cause de ce que son père lui avait fait boire ?

« Ada ?

-Qu'y a-t-il Estel ?

-Je n'avais jamais remarqué que Legolas et Glorfindel se ressemblaient autant. »

Etonné par cette remarque, Elrond observa à son tour les deux elfes en question.

« On pourrait croire que Glorfindel est le père de Legolas, continua l'enfant en gloussant.

-C'est vrai, » sourit Elrond, amusé par le regard abasourdi de Glorfindel qui avait entendu chacune des paroles de l'enfant.

Une fois arrivés à destination, Glorfindel prit garde de ne pas réveillé le prince en faisant doucement glisser son corps dans ses bras afin de l'emmener dans la Maison de Guérison. Dans le même temps, les jumeaux accompagnaient Estel dans sa chambre.

Marchant aux coté de Glorfindel, Elrond ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la réflexion d'Estel sur la ressemblance des deux elfes. Quand il croisa son regard, Glorfindel devina ses pensées et finit par sourire à son tour en secouant la tête.

Enfin parvenus dans une chambre, Elrond rassembla toutes les affaires dont il allait avoir besoin, pendant que l'autre elfe déposait délicatement le prince sur la table d'examen, sur le ventre, de façon à ce que sa blessure soit la plus visible et la plus accessible au soigneur. Pendant que ce dernier se mettait au travail, Glorfindel recula de quelques pas pour ne pas le gêner, mais prêt à intervenir si Elrond avait besoin de son aide. Il ne prit pas garde au sang du prince répandu sur sa tunique et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. La remarque d'Estel avait réveillé en lui de vieux souvenirs de la vie qu'il avait menée quand il était encore appelé Glorfindel de Gondolin. A cette époque, l'un de ses compagnons d'arme, un ami très cher en vérité, un jeune elfe qu'il avait toujours protégé comme un grand frère protège son cadet, se nommait Legolas. Il mourut des siècles avant la naissance du fils de Thranduil. Souvent Glorfindel s'était surpris à se poser beaucoup de questions au sujet du jeune elfe, mais il s'était toujours refusé à émettre la moindre hypothèse et ne voulait pas établir de lien entre les deux elfes.

« Vous semblez perplexe, mon ami. »

La voix d'Elrond ramena Glorfindel à la réalité un peu brutalement.

« J'étais perdu dans mes réflexions, pardonnez-moi.

-Des réflexions ou des souvenirs de Gondolin ? »

Glorfindel ne fut guère surpris de la perspicacité du Seigneur Elrond.

« Un peu des deux, avoua-t-il. J'avais déjà entendu la remarque qu'Estel a faite, il y a bien longtemps.

-Au sujet de Legolas de Gondolin ? J'ai entendu dire que vous vous ressembliez beaucoup.

-On nous prenait souvent pour des frères. »

Elrond s'interrompit dans son travail pour observer plus sérieusement son ami.

« Est-ce que vous avez songé qu'il pouvait s'agir du même Legolas ?

-J'ai toujours refusé d'envisager cette possibilité.

-Mais ?

-Mais… la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai été frappé par sa ressemblance avec mon ancien camarade. Je me suis persuadé que c'était là un tour de mon imagination. Comme je savais que le prince portait le même prénom, je ne pouvais que penser, en le rencontrant, à mon vieil ami, et j'ai fini par me dire que je voyais sur son visage les traits que je voulais y voir. Vous comprenez ?

-C'est tout à fait naturel. Et pourtant, il ne serait absolument pas absurde d'émettre l'hypothèse que votre ancien compagnon d'arme ait été, tout comme vous, rappelé en Terres du Milieu par les Valars. La seule différence entre vous deux serait qu'il n'a pas conservé ses souvenirs de sa vie en Gondolin ou de sa mort.

-Et il serait re-né en tant que fils de Thranduil ?

-Ca reste une simple hypothèse. Contrairement à vous je n'ai pas connu Legolas de Gondolin. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir dire si le prince montre un caractère semblable à celui de votre ami. »

Comme Glorfindel ne répondit rien, Elrond se remit au travail, comprenant que son ami avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à la situation. Après quelques minutes, ils furent rejoints par Elrohir qui venait aux nouvelles et Glorfindel en profita pour s'éclipser sous le regard inquiet du Seigneur d'Imladris.

* * *

Cette histoire de Legolas de Gondolin m'a toujours intriguée... pas vous ?


	57. Chapter 57

Bonjour bonjour !

Une fois de plus, désolée pour l'attente. Je suis très très très occupée en ce moment, je suis en train de monter ma boite alors je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire...

Aurore et Cerveau : Mais que pourrais-je répondre à cette review si ce n'est... heu... mdr !

Hinata : Désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que tu vas aimer tout autant la suite! J'essaierai d'expliquer un peu plus l'histoire de Legolas de Gondolin.

Amigo : Merci beaucoup! Je suis toujours contente de voir qu'il y a encore des gens qui découvrent ma fic! Merci de prendre le temps de me laisser un petit mot.

* * *

Chapitre 57 :

« Sortons, il ne se réveillera pas avant demain. »

Elrond et Elrohir sortirent en silence de la chambre de Legolas où ils avaient ramenés le prince après que toutes ses blessures aient été soignées et bandées. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà et Elrohir se retira dans sa chambre.

Le Seigneur elfe, quant à lui, décida de faire un détour par la chambre d'Estel pour s'assurer que l'enfant se reposait tranquillement. Bien emmitouflé dans ses couvertures, il dormait profondément, aucunement dérangé par la présence de son père dans la pièce.

Après ce détour, Elrond s'autorisa à son tour à prendre congé pour la nuit. Jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive depuis sa fenêtre une silhouette solitaire, immobile dans la nuit, entre les grands arbres du parc. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre Glorfindel. Son ami devait encore s'interroger sur Legolas et personne ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Il parlait très rarement de sa vie passée et chaque fois c'était avec un regard rempli de nostalgie et de souffrance. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant quand on savait qu'il avait vu sa somptueuse cité tomber, que seuls quelques survivants avaient pu s'échapper de justesse pendant que Glorfindel combattait un Balrog pour les protéger.

Quand Elrond le rejoignit dans le parc, il l'avait entendu arriver et ne semblait absolument pas surpris de sa venue.

« Notre discussion de tout à l'heure vous empêche d'aller trouver le repos ce soir ?

-Nous ne pourrons jamais savoir si c'est vraiment lui, répondit simplement Glorfindel comme s'il reprenait tout naturellement la conversation qu'ils avaient commencée quelques heures auparavant.

-Je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le juger.

-Que ce soit lui ou non, ça ne changera rien pour lui de toute façon.

-Puisqu'il n'en a à priori aucun souvenir, non. Et je suppose que vous allez décider, ou avez décidé, de ne pas lui en perler.

-Bien sûr que non. S'il a eu la chance de pouvoir se construire une nouvelle vie sans le poids de ce que nous avons traversé pendant les derniers jours de Gondolin, je ne veux pas être celui qui le lui rappellera. Il a le droit de vivre aujourd'hui sans avoir à se souvenir de tout ce que nous avons alors perdu. D'ailleurs, il me semble que dans cette vie aussi, il a bien assez souffert aussi.

-Alors, vous pensez effectivement que c'est lui ? »

Glorfindel haussa les épaules et détourna le regard, mais ce fut une réponse bien suffisante pour l'autre elfe.

« Si c'est le cas, reprit Elrond, si les Valars ont décidé de le ramener des Cavernes de Mandos, cela signifie qu'il a un destin à accomplir, une tâche qui n'incombe qu'à lui seul. »

Glorfindel acquiesça. Il en était venu à la même conclusion quelques instants plus tôt. Et en se faisant cette réflexion, il avait immédiatement pensé à Estel, où plutôt au futur encore incertain de cet enfant qui représentait sans le savoir l'espoir de tout un peuple. Il avait lié une amitié très forte avec Legolas, et Glorfindel avait beaucoup de mal à croire à une coïncidence.

« Et même si vous ne pouvez pas en parler avec lui, reprit Elrond, ça signifie aussi que vous n'êtes pas le seul dans votre situation. »

Après cela les deux elfes ne dirent plus rien. Ils restèrent cependant un long moment cote à cote, à observer la nuit avant de finalement se séparer pour aller se coucher.

Bien qu'épuisé par cette journée sans fin, Elrond ne parvint pas à chasser de son esprit la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son capitaine. Si Glorfindel pensait qu'il s'agissait effectivement du même Legolas que celui qu'il avait autrefois connu et aux cotés duquel il s'était battu, alors il le croyait aussi.

D'autre part, il se souvenait d'avoir été très étonné d'apprendre au moment de la naissance de Legolas que Thranduil et son épouse avaient décidé de nommer ainsi leur fils. Il était extrêmement rare que deux elfes portent le même nom. Mais tout laissait penser qu'à la naissance du prince, le roi d'Eryn Las Galen ne connaissait même pas l'existence de Legolas de Gondolin. Il n'avait donc pas choisi ce nom pour honorer la mémoire de ce soldat du passé, mais c'était un choix personnel en rapport avec sa signification.

Elrond était certain que Glorfindel devait suivre le même raisonnement que lui, seul dans sa chambre. Ou alors il était perdu dans ses souvenirs de Gondolin.

Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il s'inquiétait pour son capitaine. Ce dernier ne parlait jamais de sa mort et de la chute de son ancienne cité qui ne pouvaient être que des évènements très traumatisant, même pour un elfe de l'envergure de Glorfindel. Les prochaines heures allaient probablement être difficiles pour lui. Et le connaissant, il voudra affronter tout ça seul, à sa manière.

De toute façon, Elrond allait sans doute être occupé le lendemain à comprendre ce qui était arrivé à Estel. Une longue et douloureuse conversation s'annonçait. Il devait savoir ce qui avait poussé son fils adoptif à quitter son foyer seul et à se rendre dans un village humain, et surtout comment il s'était retrouvé piégé dans une maison en feu.

'Valar ! songea l'elfe en manque de sommeil, qui aurait pu prévoir que cet enfant lui apporterait autant de soucis ?'

* * *

Voilou...


	58. Chapter 58

Aurore et cerveau : Encore désolée de t'avoir autant attendre, je vais essayer de me rattrapper un peu, promis

Hinata : Ha mais merci à toi. Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours cette fic !

* * *

Chapitre 58 : 

Legolas revint à lui le lendemain matin, réveillé par le bruit régulier de la pluie contre les vitres de ses fenêtres. Il était étendu sur le ventre, ce qui n'était absolument pas sa position habituelle pour dormir. Surpris, mais pensant qu'il avait du changer de position pendant la nuit sans doute à cause d'une potion que lui avait donné le Seigneur Elrond, il voulut se redresser. La douleur qu'il ressentit dans son dos lui fit comprendre pourquoi il était installé ainsi et il se rappela aussitôt les évènements de la veille.

Il se redressa avec cette fois-ci les précautions nécessaires et resta assis quelques secondes sur le bord de son lit. Il ne se souvenait même pas être revenu à Imladris et il ne serait pas du tout surpris d'apprendre qu'Elrond lui avait donné un anesthésique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, rafraichi et changé, il quitta sa chambre. Il ne fit que quelques pas avant de croiser Estel qui avançait les yeux braqué sur ses chaussures. Il aurait d'ailleurs percuté Legolas si celui-ci n'avait pas manifesté sa présence auparavant.

Pendant un instant, le jeune humain parut plus que soulagé de le voir debout devant lui, puis il rabaissa la tête.

« Estel ?

-Ho pardon, je ne vous avais pas vu.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous déambulez dans les couloirs tout seul ?

-Je… Je devais aller voir Ada…

-Et ?

-Je n'y suis pas encore allé…

-Son bureau est de l'autre coté, vous n'allez pas dans la bonne direction.

-Je sais.

-Alors ? Vous m'expliquez ?

-Je n'ai pas osé entrer dans son bureau. »

Estel voulut mettre ainsi fin à la conversation et s'éloigna de quelques pas avant que Legolas ne le rattrape.

« Attendez. Je peux y aller avec vous si vous voulez.

-Je ne sais pas…

-Vous n'avez pas peur de votre père au moins ?

-Est-ce que vous l'avez déjà vu en colère ?

-Ne répondez pas à ma question par une autre question, mais par une vraie réponse s'il vous plait. »

Le jeune humain soupira et baissa à nouveau la tête.

« Estel ?

-Je suis désolé… pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier. »

Le prince fronça les sourcils. Il avait espéré ne avoir cette conversation dés son réveil, et encore moins dans un couloir, mais visiblement, ça ne pouvait pas attendre.

« Vous savez que ce n'est pas vraiment le lieu pour parler de ça.

-Je voulais juste m'excuser, ça ne mérite pas franchement une conversation.

-Bien sûr que si.

-Ada… Ada doit m'attendre.

-C'est exact, et c'est avec lui que nous allons avoir cette conversation. Allons-y. »

Le prince entraîna l'enfant avec lui jusqu'au bureau du Seigneur Elrond en le rassurant autant qu'il le pouvait. Quand ils furent arrivés, le Seigneur d'Imladris les accueillit sans un mot et les fit entrer.

Estel se tint debout nerveusement au milieu de la pièce, le regard baissé. Legolas décida de rester en arrière pendant qu'Elrond se plaçait devant son fils adoptif. La tension était palpable dans la pièce et le silence plus que pesant, aussi Legolas décida d'intervenir.

« Seigneur Elrond, je crains que cette situation ne soit le résultat d'un malentendu. Et je suis en grande partie fautif. »

Elrond haussa un sourcil, un peu étonné. Il s'assit confortablement dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Estel est venu me trouver il y a quelques jours, continua le prince, et il m'a posé quelques questions sur les humains. Je n'ai sans doute pas apporté toutes les réponses qu'il attendait.

-Seul Estel peut répondre à cette question, constata Elrond en essayant d'attirer l'attention du jeune garçon. N'est-ce pas ? »

L'enfant acquiesça timidement sans pour autant desserrer les dents.

« Allons Estel, tenta à nouveau Legolas, dîtes-nous ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Après encore quelques hésitations, et toujours en s'efforçant d'éviter leurs regards, l'enfant commença son récit. Il leur expliqua d'abord qu'auparavant, il n'avait jamais fait vraiment attention au fait que tous ceux qu'il connaissait et côtoyaient quotidiennement n'étaient pas de la même race que lui. Ca ne l'avait jamais gêné et il n'avait pas vu beaucoup de différences. Il avait commencé à se poser des questions après l'arrivée de Legolas et après qu'il eut compris que le prince craignaient et détestaient les humains.

En entendant cela, Legolas baissa les yeux honteusement, réalisant qu'il avait été la cause du malaise ressenti par le jeune garçon.

Puis, Estel leur dit qu'il avait compris qu'il avait dû agir.

« Je voulais seulement que les autres humains se rendent compte. Je pensais qu'ils m'écouteraient puisque je suis un humain comme eux. Mais… quand je suis arrivé au village, ils ne m'ont même pas laissé parler. Ils ont d'abord pensé que je venais d'un autre village et que je m'étais perdu. Et puis ils ont reconnu mes vêtements et ont compris que je venais d'Imladris. J'ai essayé de leur parler, mais ils discutaient entre eux à mon sujet sans m'écouter. J'ai voulu repartir quand je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais déplacé pour rien. Mais ils ne voulaient pas me laisser partir tout seul. Certains voulaient me ramener ici, mais les autres... ils ont commencé à dire des choses absurdes. Ils disaient que des elfes ne décidaient pas d'élever sans raison un humain, que si vous aviez décidé de m'adopter, c'était seulement parce que je vous serais ensuite utile. »

Bien que l'envie ne lui manquait pas, Elrond ne répondit rien, et préféra laisser l'enfant continuer son récit sans l'interrompre.

« Ils m'ont emmené dans la maison, et m'ont enfermé dans une pièce, au deuxième étage pour que je ne puisse pas m'échapper par la fenêtre. Après j'ai entendu plusieurs hommes se disputer en bas à mon sujet. C'est devenu violent, et puis j'ai commencé à sentir la fumée. J'ai compris que la maison était en flammes et j'ai essayé d'appeler à l'aide par la fenêtre, mais personne n'osait monter. Et puis j'ai aperçu Legolas. »

* * *

Voilou voilou


	59. Chapter 59

Il est encore de vous souhaiter à tous une très bonne nouvelle année ! 

Mélior : Je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour tout le monde (y compris lui-même) que Thranduil n'apprenne jamais ce qu'il s'est passé^^

Hina-Pyon : Toujours étonnée mais ravie d'avoir une nouvelle fan ! Contente que mon histoire te plaise. Pour répondre à ta question, oui, Estel et Aragorn sont bien la même personne. C'est ainsi qu'il était appelé enfant quand il vivait sous la protection d'Elrond.

Lyli13: Merci beaucoup, désolée pour l'attente.

* * *

Chapitre 59 :

Quand le jeune humain eut terminé son récit, le silence s'installa quelques instants dans la pièce. Estel avait toujours la tête baissée et attendait avec nervosité la réaction de son père qui ne tarda pas à venir.

« Regarde-moi, Estel. »

L'enfant s'exécuta, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix. Désobéir ne lui serait pas vraiment bénéfique dans sa situation. Etonnamment, le visage d'Elrond s'était quelque peu radoucit.

« Je comprends ce que tu as essayé de faire, continua le seigneur de Fondcombe. Mais on ne peut pas dire que tu es choisi la meilleure manière de faire. C'était incroyablement imprudent. Partir seul sans avertir qui que ce soit était la pire des solutions à envisager. Tu n'imagines même pas ce qui aurait pu t'arriver sur la route. Tu as eu une chance inouïe d'être parvenu à ce village sans encombre. Qui sait ce que tu aurais pu croiser sur ta route.

« Et aller à la rencontre tout seul de tout un village où tu ne connais personne n'était pas beaucoup plus futé. Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu les as mis devant le fait accompli.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

-Je le sais. Et comme je viens de te le dire, je comprends ce que tu as voulu faire. Mais faire comprendre aux hommes que nous ne sommes pas une menace pour eux n'est pas quelque chose que tu pourras réaliser en une journée. C'est un travail de longue haleine. La confiance entre deux peuples ne s'établit qu'après des années de travail acharné et les humains auront besoin de preuves de notre bonne foi. Et c'est réciproque pour de nombreux elfes. Tu es peut être encore un peu trop jeune pour le comprendre parfaitement, ou peut-être t'avons-nous trop protégé jusque-là du monde extérieur.

-J'ai agi avec trop de naïveté. Il est vrai qu'un enfant comme n'a aucun moyen de faire évoluer ce genre de chose.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, se permit d'intervenir Legolas. Vous m'avez ouvert les yeux sur la nature humaine.

-Legolas a raison sur ce point. Peut-être qu'un jour tu auras acquis suffisamment de sagesse et de respect auprès des autres hommes pour que tu puisses changer certaines mentalités. Mais aujourd'hui tu es encore un enfant et il te reste beaucoup à apprendre. J'espère que cette mésaventure t'en aura convaincu.

-Oui Ada.

-Bien. Jusqu'à ce que je change d'avis, tu devras rester dans les murs de cette cité. Je t'interdis de franchir d'en franchir les portes. Et estime-toi heureux de ne pas subir de punition plus importante que tu mériterais sans doute pour la frayeur que tu nous as causé à tes frères et à moi.

-Oui Ada, pardonnez-moi.

-Bien, nous en reparlerons plus tard. Tilud doit déjà vous attendre pour votre leçon, vous allez être en retard, allez-y.

-Oui. »

L'enfant s'éclipsa rapidement, soulagé de pouvoir s'éloigner. Legolas allait faire de même, mais Elrond l'appela et s'approcha de lui.

« Comment va votre dos ?

-Beaucoup moins douloureux, merci.

-Bien. J'espère que vous n'espérez pas vous en tirez sans entendre les quelques reproches que je pourrais vous faire à vous aussi. »

Le prince ne sut que répondre, surpris par la tournure des évènements. Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

« Vous auriez dû nous avertir immédiatement que vous saviez où était parti Estel et nous laisser vous accompagner. Imaginez un peu ce que penserait votre père s'il était au courant de ce que vous avez fait. »

Elrond aperçut avec satisfaction une grimace traverser le visage du jeune elfe. Aucune menace ne serait aussi efficace que celle de mettre Thranduil au courant des derniers évènements. Néanmoins, s'il exécutait cette menace, Elrond savait qu'il ne retrouverait pas dans une situation beaucoup plus avantageuse que celle de Legolas face à la colère du roi d'Eryn Las Galen. Aussi n'envisageait-il pas cette solution sérieusement.

« Vous êtes jeune, mais considéré comme un adulte dorénavant. Cependant, vous avez agi avec autant de précipitation qu'Estel, et à mon sens de manière irréfléchie. La prochaine fois, j'ose espérer que vous ne foncerez pas tête baissée vers le danger. »

Mal à l'aise, Legolas préféra ne pas répondre.

« Cela étant dit, soupira Elrond, je vous remercie d'être parti au secours d'Estel et de l'avoir sauvé. J'ignore si nous serions arrivés à temps. »

Le prince accueillit les remerciements d'un timide hochement de tête.

« Mais par pitié, soyez plus prudent à l'avenir.

-Oui, mon Seigneur.

-Il vaut peut-être mieux que cet incident reste entre nous et que votre père n'en entende pas parler. S'il venait à l'apprendre, je crains que vous ne puissiez plus venir ici avant très longtemps.

-Je le crains aussi.

-Alors nous sommes d'accord. Bien, maintenant, suivez-moi, je veux regarder l'état de votre blessure. »

Legolas aurait sans doute protesté en temps normal, mais suite à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il se dit que la meilleure chose à faire pour lui maintenant était de se faire obéissant et de ne pas irriter davantage le Seigneur Elrond. Aussi le suivit-il sans un mot jusqu'à la maison de guérison qu'il connaissait par cœur maintenant.


	60. Chapter 60

Je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre cette fois_ci, n'est-ce pas ?

Melior: bah tu me connais, tout se termine presque toujours bien... quoique...

Hinata : Merci beaucoup! On remarquera qu'Elrond est quand même la patience incarnée ^^

Hina-Pyon : Comment ça c'était trop court ? lol ^^J'aime bien frustrer (mais pas trop quand même) mes lecteurs.

Black life punk : Merci merci. Alors, j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop où s'arrêtera cette fic, quand elle ne m'inspirera plus sûrement, alors je ne sais pas encore si on verra Estel devenir Aragorn. L'avenir nous le dira. Après tout, à la base, cette histoire devait se terminer au chapitre 18 ou 19 de ma première fic... Il y a eu finalement quelques autres chapitres de plus depuis... ^^

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 60 : 

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent paisiblement. Elrond avait envoyé quelques hommes dans le village humain pour aider les habitants à s'occuper de la maison où avait été enfermé Estel et qui n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres. Le fils adoptif d'Elrond, lui, se faisait le plus discret possible.

La blessure de Legolas cicatrisant rapidement, le prince eut l'autorisation de retourner au camp d'entraînement quelques jours après seulement. Mais ce fut là aussi après une longue discussion avec le Seigneur Elrond qui l'accompagna au camp en multipliant les mises en garde.

« Je vous promets d'être prudent, tenta à nouveau Legolas qui commençait à être franchement agacé.

-Vous pouvez bien me le promettre, je veux m'assurer qu'Erestor lui-même soit au courant de votre condition et qu'il soit vigilant avec vous.

-Mais il est déjà au courant, tout le monde l'est. Tous les habitants de cette cité savent ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Arrêtez de discuter comme un enfant. Vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis. »

Legolas était étonné de son attitude. Jamais il ne l'avait vu se comporter de la sorte, et s'il ne le connaissait pas mieux, il aurait pensé qu'il ne lui faisait pas du tout confiance. Juste avant d'arriver au camp d'entraînement, ils rencontrèrent Glorfindel qui en repartait. Tous trois se saluèrent et Elrond expliqua tout de suite sa présence.

« Legolas souhaite reprendre les entraînements. Je viens seulement avertir le Seigneur Erestor qu'il doit le ménager. »

De plus en plus agacé, Legolas préféra détourner son regard en soupirant, mais son attention fut bien vite ramenée vers les deux autres elfes quand Glorfindel s'adressa directement à lui.

« Cela signifie donc que votre blessure ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

-Elle l'est déjà, je ne sens déjà plus rien du tout.

-Tant mieux.

-Je tenais à vous remercier d'être venu me chercher et de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier. N'importe qui aurait agi de la même façon.

-Peut-être, mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était vous. C'est la moindre des choses que je vous remercie. »

Glorfindel acquiesça mais ne répondit rien, il s'excusa juste auprès des deux elfes, prétextant que ses hommes l'attendaient pour partir en patrouille et s'éloigna. Il s'arrêta cependant après quelques pas et se retourna vers eux.

« Si vous voulez vraiment me remercier, dit-il, ne faîtes plus rien d'aussi imprudent et idiot. Si j'avais été votre maitre d'arme, je peux vous assurer que vous auriez eu droit à de sévères remontrances pour avoir agi sans réfléchir comme vous l'avez fait. C'est inacceptable venant d'un guerrier, et encore venant de quelqu'un de votre rang. »

Puis, cette fois-ci, il partit pour de bon. Etonné, Legolas se retourna vers Elrond qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« J'avoue avoir agi avec trop de précipitations, mais… Je ne pensais pas que le seigneur Glorfindel serait en colère contre moi.

-Rassurez-vous, il ne l'est pas vraiment. Il veut juste être certain qu'à partir de maintenant, vous vous montrerez plus prudent.

-Je suis tout de même très étonné de sa réaction.

-C'est assez rare, je vous l'accorde, mais il arrive que le Seigneur Glorfindel perde son sang froid. Son cœur n'est pas fait de glace comme certains le disent. »

Bien que peu convaincu, le prince n'insista pas.

« Bon, allons-y. »

Après cette entrevue, Legolas avait remarqué que le Seigneur Elrond s'était un peu radouci. Quand ils se trouvèrent devant Erestor, il se contenta de lui demander à veiller à ce que le prince ne fasse pas trop d'effort pendant quelques jours sans trop insister. Cette attitude éveilla d'autant plus la curiosité de Legolas. C'était comme si Elrond avait, contrairement à lui, parfaitement compris ce que Glorfindel avait eu en tête et que cela l'inquiétait. Pourquoi s'en était-il pris à lui de cette façon ? Et pourquoi avec tellement de colère dans son regard ? Cette colère ne pouvait assurément pas être véritablement dirigée contre lui. Après tout, tous deux se connaissaient assez peu et n'avaient jusque là entretenu que des relations « diplomatiques », mis à part les quelques exercices d'entraînements qu'ils avaient fait ensemble quelques jours plus tôt.

C'était vraiment étrange. Et là où l'attention d'autres elfes n'auraient probablement pas été retenue par une simple remarque un peu rude, la curiosité de Legolas fut piquée au vif. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec les remontrances agaçantes du Seigneur Elrond qui avait parfois tendance à le disputer comme un père le ferait avec son fils. Le Seigneur Glorfindel avait laissé transparaître l'espace d'un cours instant dans son regard une point de colère froide.

Le restant de la journée, Legolas n'eut plus le loisir de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer, trop occupé par les exercices d'entraînement. Retrouver les habitudes des exercices d'Erestor lui permettait en quelques sortes de se retrouver lui-même. Il reprenait peu à peu ses marques grâce à la discipline et à la concentration qu'Erestor exigeait de chacun de chacun de ses guerriers. Cela avait un coté très rassurant pour le jeune elfe. Cette sensation de reprendre l'espace de quelques instants un peu d'emprise sur sa vie, de pouvoir à nouveau la recontrôler à travers ces moments d'intense concentration et d'effort physique. Pendant quelques heures, seuls importaient les mouvements parfaitement calculés de son corps. Pendant quelques heures, ses inquiétudes et ses peines, sans disparaître totalement, étaient considérablement réduites. Ce qui lui donnait un répit appréciable.

Le prince songea qu'il n'avait pas réussi à apaiser son esprit de cette manière depuis de longues années, depuis la disparition d'Elmin.

* * *

Héhé!


	61. Chapter 61

Mélior : Comment ça il ne se passe pas grand chose ? Mdr! je sais, je vous fais patienter ! Mais quand même, le petit coup de gueule de Glorfindel, c'est déjà quelque chose, non ? ^^

Hinata : Je suis contente d'avoir éveillé votre curiosité avec la réaction de Glorfindel! c'était le but ! Quant à tes autres questions, j'avoue que je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas jusqu'ou ira cette fic! on verra bien

Black-life-punk : T'inquiète pas, je ne m'arrêterai pas comme ça, je vous concocterai une vraie fin. Je suis aussi lectrice de fic, donc je sais à quel point il est désagréable quand une fic s'interrompt brutalement sans aucune fin.

* * *

Chapitre 61 :

Il fallut qu'Elrond attende le lendemain matin pour avoir l'occasion de pouvoir à nouveau discuter avec son capitaine. Glorfindel était rentré avec ses hommes de leur patrouille durant la nuit et le Seigneur de Fondcombe était décidé à s'entretenir avec lui.

Il le trouva en toute fin de matinée, seul, perdu dans ses pensées dans un des grands parcs de la cité qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Le Seigneur elfe l'observa d'abord avec un peu d'inquiétude. Bien qu'il veuille le cacher à tout prix, sa découverte sur Legolas le perturbait beaucoup, et ça n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Glorfindel jouissait d'une réputation sans faille de guerrier exceptionnel. Il n'avait plus rien à prouver à personne concernant ses redoutables capacités aux combats mais aussi son instinct et son sens aigu de la stratégie. Mais Elrond savait que ce qui pouvait à coup sûr bouleverser son capitaine, c'était son passé. De sa précédente vie, il ne semblait ne se souvenir que des évènements les plus traumatisants. Jamais jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais fait mention d'un souvenir heureux, ni même d'une quelconque nostalgie. Comme s'il ne se souvenait que de la chute de sa cité : la fuite des quelques survivants, la mort de ses compagnons, son combat contre le Balrog.

Elrond était sans doute le seul à savoir que ses épouvantables évènements remplissaient régulièrement les cauchemars du redoutable guerrier, réputé infaillible, largement admiré des ses hommes.

Finalement, le Seigneur de Fondcombe mit fin à ses pensées et s'avança jusqu'à l'autre elfe.

« Ne laisserez-vous pas un vieil ami vous aider à porter le fardeau qui vous écrase ?

-Il serait injuste que ce fardeau devienne aussi le vôtre.

-Non, ce qui serait injuste, c'est que je ne puisse rien faire pour vous aider. Vous pensiez sans doute pouvoir gérer cette découverte au sujet de Legolas seul sans problème, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il n'a pas besoin de savoir.

-Pensez-vous que c'est à nous de décider s'il doit apprendre ou non son passé ? Ne serait-ce pas présomptueux ? »

Glorfindel garda d'abord le silence pendant de longues secondes avant de répondre avec un ton qu'il voulait autoritaire.

« Il y a longtemps de ça, j'ai juré de le protéger. J'ai failli une première fois.

-Permettez-moi d'en douter. Et même si c'était le cas, en quoi lui révéler votre passé commun signifierait échouer dans sa protection ?

-Vous n'imaginez même pas l'intensité des cauchemars, la douleur que l'on ressent à revoir sa cité s'effondrer nuit après nuit, encore et encore. Je veux lui épargner ça. »

Que répondre à cela ? Elrond aurait pu rétorquer que les cauchemars avaient envahis les nuits de Legolas depuis son enfance, mais ça n'aurait réconforté personne, et Glorfindel n'aurait pas changé d'avis.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, Legolas se doute de quelque chose. Il vous admire énormément, et a commencé à beaucoup vous apprécier après les quelques séances d'entraînement que vous avez eu ensemble, et il n'a pas compris ce qui vous a poussé à lui parler comme vous l'avez fait hier.

-Je… Je me suis laissé emporter.

-C'est évident. Mais il n'a pas compris pourquoi et pense vous avoir offensé d'une quelconque manière. »

Glorfindel se contenta d'hausser les épaules et Elrond devina sans mal ce qu'il avait en tête. Comme un amnésique, le jeune elfe aurait davantage d'occasions de se souvenir de sa vie passée s'il fréquentait régulièrement Glorfindel. Le guerrier elfe était prêt à délibérément se tenir éloigné du jeune elfe pour maintenir son état actuel.

Elrond se garda cependant bien de dire que cette stratégie bancale était très hasardeuse. Sans le vouloir, Glorfindel avait de toute façon éveillé la curiosité de Legolas. Peut être que cela ne déboucherait sur rien et que la situation n'évoluerait plus. Mais peut être aussi que petit à petit, l'esprit du jeune elfe retrouverait le chemin vers ses souvenirs enfouis. Et dans ce cas, tenter de s'interposer ne ferait qu'accélérer le processus. A ce stade, quoi que décide Glorfindel, il n'avait déjà peut être plus le pouvoir de faire quoique ce soit.

Néanmoins, Elrond préféra ne pas partager cette dernière pensée avec son capitaine, ce qui n'aurait eu pour effet que de le stresser davantage. Il avait besoin de soutient avant tout.

« Je me demande, reprit Glorfindel après un moment, quel destin les Valars ont prévu pour lui. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir accordé le repos qu'il méritait et le faire revenir. Vous sentez comme moi ce murmure qui s'élève à l'est. La guerre menace à nouveau, et je ne peux que m'empêcher de me demander quel rôle nous allons y jouer.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Nous avons déjà vu tomber notre cité. Et aujourd'hui, Legolas a été renvoyé dans le royaume elfique le plus proche de l'Ombre. Les ténèbres ont déjà commencé à envahir sa forêt. Devra-t-il encore une fois faire face à la chute de sa cité et à la disparition de son peuple ?

-Je vous ai rarement vu si pessimiste. Eryn Las Galen est beaucoup plus forte que vous ne laissez paraître. Je connais la force de Thranduil et son amour pour sa forêt et son peuple. Sa magie est très forte.  
-Tout comme l'était celle de Gondolin.

-Je n'en doute pas. »

Elrond était de plus en plus étonné par l'attitude de son capitaine. Il lui semblait presque… effrayé. Il ne s'était pas douté qu'il se montrerait si protecteur envers Legolas. Il y avait aussi de la colère dans son regard. Mais une colère contre quoi ? Il ne pouvait que formuler des hypothèses pour répondre à cette question. Peut être était-il en colère de savoir comme il venait de le dire que Legolas n'avait pas eu le droit de goûter au repos éternel. Peut être aussi parce que dans cette vie le jeune elfe avait connu d'autres terribles épreuves. Ou simplement parce que Glorfindel se sentait toujours aussi seul face à son passé, dans l'incapacité d'en parler avec Legolas qui avait pourtant vécu la même chose que lui mais qui n'en gardait aucun souvenir.


	62. Chapter 62

Bonjour tout le monde! Ouiiii, je sais! j'ai mis trop de temps! désoléeeeeeeeeeee

Mélior : Comme quoi, il n'y a pas que Legolas que je torture ! Mouhaha ! (j'ai peut être un soucis avec les elfes blonds! )

Quelqu'un ! Salut quelqu'un ! contente que tu aimes !

Aurélie : bon, on dirait que je ne suis pas la seule très occupée lol ! pas de soucis ! Et comme tu vois, non, je n'abandonne pas ! Suis toujours là ! ^^

Snapou black : désolée pour l'attente ! j'ai beaucoup de temps qu'avant pour écrire ^^ 

* * *

Chapitre 62 :

« L'histoire de Gondolin ? »

Legolas se tenait légèrement penché sur le coté pour pouvoir lire le titre du livre qu'Estel était en train de feuilleter. En cette fin d'après-midi, tous deux étaient une fois de plus dans la bibliothèque du Seigneur Elrond.

-Oui, c'est le Seigneur Tilud qui a commencé à me la faire étudier. Je trouve cette histoire fascinante. J'essaie d'imaginer ce qu'ont ressenti Hurin et Huor lorsque les aigles l'ont emmené à Gondolin pour le sauver. Il devait être à la fois terrifié et émerveillé de pouvoir découvrir la cité caché par les airs. Le spectacle devait être époustouflant.

-Sans doute, sourit Legolas.

-Et saviez-vous que parmi les grands héros de la cité il y en avait un qui portait le même nom que vous ?

-Vraiment ? Non, je l'ignorais.

-Legolas de Gondolin. C'était d'ailleurs un des compagnons d'armes de Glorfndel. Il pourrait vous le dire lui-même… Nous pourrions aller lui demander de nous parler de la cité et de ce Legolas, qu'en dîtes-vous ? Glorfindel ne me refuse presque jamais rien !

-Je doute que le Seigneur Glorfindel ait envie de nous parler de sa cité. De plus, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était très occupé aujourd'hui.

-Plus tard alors. N'avez-vous pas envie de l'entendre parler de la mythique cité de Gondolin ?

-Mes professeurs m'ont appris ce que je devais savoir sur cette cité, trancha sèchement le prince, je ne veux pas questionner davantage le Seigneur Glorfindel sur un sujet qui pourrait lui être douloureux. »

Etonné par le brusque changement d'humeur de Legolas, Estel ne trouva d'abord rien à répondre et regarda l'elfe s'éloigner en silence. Lui avait-il dit quelque chose qui l'aurait offensé ? Ou était-ce l'éventualité de questionner Glorfindel qui l'avait contrarié ?

Le temps que le jeune homme se remette de sa stupeur, Legolas avait disparu de son champ de vision. Cependant, déterminé à comprendre, il se lança à sa suite en courant et au moment de quitter la demeure de son père, sans regarder où il allait, il bouscula de plein fouet celui qui y rentrait. Stoppé net dans sa course, l'enfant se retrouva face à face avec son père et le Seigneur Glorfindel.

« Pardon, bredouilla-t-il, je ne vous avais pas vus.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui oui. Est-ce que… est-ce que vous avez vu Legolas ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Il est parti précipitamment, je voulais m'assurer qu'il allait bien.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ce ne serait pas le cas ? Vous êtes-vous disputés ?

-Non, non… Mais il a eu une réaction étrange. Nous étions en train de parler et tout d'un coup, comme si j'avais dit quelque chose qui l'avait vexé, il est parti.

-Et de quoi étiez-vous en train de parler ?

-Je lui expliquais que les leçons d'histoire de Tilud en ce moment portent sur Gondolin… »

Tout en répondant, Estel se tordaient les mains nerveusement, un peu embarrassé devant Glorfindel, si bien qu'il ne vit pas les deux elfes échanger un regard plein de sous-entendus.

« Et… ?

-Et comme Legolas semblait intéressé, j'ai proposé qu'on demande à Glorfindel de nous en parler, mais Legolas m'a fait remarquer que… que ce ne serait pas très poli de rappeler des mauvais souvenirs à Glorfindel juste pour nous divertir… »

Estel se tue, terriblement embarassé.

« Et pourquoi êtes-vous inquiet pour Legolas ? Demanda Glorfindel d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus neutre possible. En quoi cette conversation sur Gondolin aurait pu l'affecter ?

-Je l'ignore, je suis inquiet justement parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a réagi comme ça.

-J'irai lui parler, ion nin, intervînt Elrond. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certain que tu n'as rien dit ou fait qui aurait pu le contrarier. Retourne à tes études et laisse-moi régler le problème.

-D'accord. »

Une fois les deux elfes seuls, Glrofindel laissa échapper un soupir.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Lui auriez-vous dis quelque chose sans m'avertir ?

-Et que lui aurais-je dis ?

-Un détail qui aurait pu éveiller sa curiosité.

-Ce qui a éveillé sa curiosité, c'est votre comportement. Je ne lui ai absolument rien dis, car ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, mais à vous. Je pensais que vous aviez un peu plus confiance en moi.

-J'ai confiance en vous, pardonnez-moi. J'aimerais cependant comprendre.

-Je vais aller lui parler. Nous verrons bien. Il a peut être tout simplement décidé de vous éviter parce qu'il est vexé par les réflexions que vous lui avez faites. Après tout, Legolas est encore très jeune, et il a toujours eu tendance à prendre très personnellement toutes les remarques qu'on pouvait lui faire. Je ne suis pas certain que vous vous rendiez compte à quel point ce que vous lui avez dit a pu le blesser. »

Glorfindel acquiesça finalement et ne dit plus rien. Quand il y avait réfléchi, il s'était bien aperçu que ses propos avaient été sévères, et Legolas ne le méritait sans doute pas. Mais il avait perdu son sang froid et les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'il n'y prenne garde. Cependant, à en juger par la réaction d'Elrond, il avait aussi conscience qu'il ne connaissait pas suffisamment ce « nouveau » Legolas pour mesurer à quel point ses propos l'avait touché et blessé.

« Vous devriez rentrer chez vous et essayer de vous reposer, trancha Elrond, je vais chercher Legolas et lui parler. »


	63. Chapter 63

Désolée pour l'attente !

Mélior : Toujours fidèle au poste ? je suis impressionnée! et ravie !

Hinata : T'inquiète, je n'ai aucune envie d'abandonner cette fic, je n'ai juste pas trop le temps d'écrire ! Alors je mets du temps à publier, mais je finis par publier quand même !

Moa91: Elle est là, la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 63 :

Malgré l'heure tardive et le déclin de lumière, Elrond trouva Legolas en train de s'entraîner au tir à l'arc au camp d'entraînement. Ce seul fait suffit à lui confirmer que le prince ressentait le besoin de s'isoler pour se calmer. Les propos de Glorfindel étaient encore sans doute très vifs dans son esprit. Il l'observa quelques minutes un peu à l'écart, et fut rapidement rejoint par Erestor.

« Un problème ? »

La perspicacité d'Erestor étonnait toujours Elrond. Il semblait toujours être au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait dans la cité.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'il y aurait un problème ?

-Une somme de petits détails que j'ai remarqués depuis deux ou trois jours. Dois-je tout vous énumérer ou… Si je devais deviner, je dirais que cela concerne Legolas et Glorfindel. Depuis que vous avez permis au prince de revenir s'entraîner, tous les deux s'évitent soigneusement alors qu'ils s'exerçaient ensembles et qu'ils appréciaient cela. Quand l'un d'eux arrive au camp, l'autre s'en va. Ils ne se regardent pas et ne se parlent plus non plus. Cela étant dit, je ne devrais pas vous questionner là-dessus, car si problème il y a, il les concerne tous les deux, et vous seriez mal à l'aise de m'en parler sans leur accord, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elrond esquissa un sourire entendu.

« J'avais oublié que converser avec vous est parfois très reposant. Surtout quand vous décidez de faire les questions et les réponses.

-C'est une vieille habitude qui en agace plus d'un. Bien, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu jusqu'ici pour parler avec moi. Vous cherchiez sans doute Legolas, alors je vous laisse tous les deux.

-Merci mon ami. »

Elrond s'approcha lentement du prince en prenant garde de faire suffisamment de bruit pour annoncer son arrivée malgré la concentration de l'archer.

Il savait que Legolas était conscient de sa présence derrière lui, mais il n'en laissait rien paraître et continuait de tirer ses flèches. Il s'était placé derrière lui et attendait patiemment qu'il soit prêt.

Après quelques minutes, le jeune elfe s'arrêta finalement, son carquois étant vide. Il respira profondément et se retourna vers Elrond.

« Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas me montrer impoli en vous faisant attendre.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser. Si j'avais été pressé, je vous en aurais averti. Attendre ne me dérangeait pas.

-Je suppose que vous avez parlé avec Estel si vous venez me voir.

-En effet. Il est inquiet pour vous.

-Estel est tout le temps inquiet.

-Oui, il me fait d'ailleurs penser à un autre enfant qui a vécu dans cette cité pendant quelques temps. »

Legolas ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement, comprenant que le Seigneur Elrond parlait de lui.

« C'était il y a longtemps.

-Et pourtant, vous continuez de vous inquiéter de tout et pour tous.

-Une habitude tenace, répondit simplement le jeune elfe. Nous vivons dans un monde de plus en plus dangereux.

-Je sais que votre royaume doit faire face à une menace de plus en plus grande et qu'une sombre rumeur se répand depuis l'est. Mais ici ? Fondcombe est encore à l'abri de l'ombre. Vous pourriez vous détendre.

-Contrairement à ce que vous avez l'air de penser, je suis relativement détendu.

-J'en doute. Vous commenciez tout juste à vous détendre, mais quelque chose vous perturbe. Vous êtes inquiet à cause des propos de Glorfindel, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je… Je ne suis pas inquiet. Je comprends tout à fait que mon comportement n'avait rien d'exemplaire et aurait déçu mes maîtres d'armes. Le Seigneur Glorfindel n'a fait qu'énoncer un fait.

-Non, il a été beaucoup trop dur. Ses remarques étaient bien trop exagérées et il le sait.

-Je n'en suis pas certain. Ce qu'il a dit… était tout à fait fondé. Je ne suis plus un enfant, j'ai des responsabilités, des hommes sous mes ordres, comment pourrais-je être un bon capitaine si je commets des fautes encore si grossières ? J'ai agi comme un débutant, et j'ai laissé mes émotions dicter ma conduite.

-Vous êtes beaucoup trop dur avec vous-même. Vous n'êtes pas infaillible et tout le monde, même le meilleur des capitaines, commet des erreurs de temps en temps. C'est ainsi que l'on apprend. »

Loin d'être convaincu, le jeune elfe soupira et entreprit de ramasser ses affaires.

« J'aimerais que vous donniez un peu plus d'importance à ce que je suis en train de vous dire Legolas. Vous êtes un jeune capitaine très compétent, j'en suis certain. Les erreurs font parti des parcours de tous meneurs d'hommes. »

Legolas avança jusqu'à sa cible pour récupérer ses flèches.

« J'entends très bien ce que vous me dîtes, Seigneur Elrond. Mais il y a un facteur à prendre en compte. Je ne suis pas un capitaine de votre cité. Dans mon royaume, l'ombre qui s'est éveillé au sud ne nous permet plus de prendre le temps d'apprendre de nos erreurs. »

A cela, Elrond ne sut que répondre. Legolas faisait rarement allusion à la situation dans son royaume. La rumeur était donc vraie, la situation se dégradait là-bas.

« D'ailleurs, puisque nous parlons de ça, continua le prince, je pense qu'il serait temps pour moi de rentrer. J'aimerais rester plus longtemps, mais chaque jour supplémentaire passé ici ne ferait qu'accroitre mon sentiment de culpabilité vis-à-vis de mes hommes qui sont restés là-bas et qui se battent pour protéger notre liberté.

-Souvenez-vous que vous n'êtes pas venus ici pour votre loisir. Vous aviez besoin de vous éloigner.

-Je le sais. J'ai retrouvé ce que j'avais perdu. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

-Vous avez déjà pris votre décision, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet. Je partirai dans deux jours.

-Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, je ne m'y opposerais pas.

-Merci. »


End file.
